Eliena: Followup to Alternate Princess
by tortallanrider
Summary: Eliena's continued story. We follow her through courtships, marriage, another war, and through her coronation. Rated for fluff, R&R. "Always" and "Alternate Princess" are must-reads before this one. -DEAD STORY-
1. Chapter 1

**Eliena**

**Chapter 1**

Princess Eliena of Conté, the future queen of Tortall and future Great Goddess, made her way through the winding halls of the royal palace in the capital of Corus. As she passed, people bowed and curtsied, which she acknowledged by inclining her head. She waved to a few people she knew very well, but walked purposefully. She was dressed in her normal attire of breeches and a white shirt. She wore her black curls in a high horsetail to keep them out of her face when she went about her daily business. Her violet eyes were focused, but were full of curiosity, intelligence, and mischief. Only a fool could tell she wasn't royal—she looked very much like her father, King Jonathan IV of Conté, with the straight, slightly hooked Conté nose and stubborn Conté chin. She had her mother's eyes and a hint of her mother's height—Eliena was sixteen and fully grown, standing at five feet, five inches. Her body was trim, but strong and curvaceous. Around her neck, on a simple golden chain, hung a charm against pregnancy and a blue ember stone that looked very much like her mother's.

She went into the hall that Lord Wyldon of Cavall, the page's training master, was using to assign new pages their sponsors. Eliena's close friend, Nealan of Queenscove, was her age (sixteen) but had been studying at the university, and started page training late. He was only a first-year page of two months. Eliena's oldest friend, Squire Leonard of Pirate's Swoop, was a second-year squire to King Jonathan, having started his page training at the right time. Eliena worked with the Queen's Riders as well as the pages.

"Your highness," Lord Wyldon said with a bow.

"Lord Wyldon," Eliena acknowledged, inclining her head. She faced the pages, who bowed, murmuring, "Your highness." She smiled at them. "Pages." She went to stand beside Lord Wyldon to survey the newest additions. "Welcome to the palace!"

"Thank you, your highness," the new first-years chorused, bowing. Eliena looked them over, searching for the new girl page.

"Continue, please," Eliena told Lord Wyldon.

"What's your name and fief?" he asked a tall page with close-cropped brown-blonde hair. The page looked up with dreamer's hazel eyes framed with long lashes. Eliena now saw the page was a girl.

"Keladry of Mindelan," she replied.

"Who will sponsor Page Keladry?" Lord Wyldon asked the older pages.

"Lord Wyldon, I've been instructed to sponsor Page Keladry myself," Eliena replied. A whisper rippled through the pages. The _princess_ was the sponsor the _girl_?

Wyldon frowned. "I'm not certain that's a good idea, your highness…"

"My father insisted upon it." Lord Wyldon knew better than to speak against the king's wishes, so he nodded.

"Very well, then. Page Keladry?" Keladry walked to stand beside Eliena, who beckoned to Neal.

"Keladry, right?" Eliena whispered. The girl nodded—Eliena was not pleased to notice that this ten-year-old was five inches shorter than she was. "I'm Eliena."

"I know, your highness." Keladry bowed.

"Please, its Eliena. According to my parents wishes, we'll be spending an awful lot of time together." Eliena smiled.

"Lucky you," Neal remarked. Eliena stuck her tongue out at Neal.

"Keladry, this is one of my closest friends, Nealan of Queenscove. He's also a first-year page and I'm sure he'd be positively _thrilled_ to be friends with you," Eliena said. "Neal, this is Keladry of Mindelan. You have a nickname?" Keladry nodded.

"Kel, your—Eliena," the girl replied. Eliena nodded.

"Very good. Lord Wyldon, Page Keladry and I will be taking our leave now," Eliena announced. Wyldon nodded and bowed.

"Very well, your highness," he replied. "Be sure to have her back in time for dinner."

"I wouldn't dream of holding up the dinner of such lovely young men," she said, smiling at the pages, almost flirtatiously. Neal shook his head. He was used to Eliena at that point, but he saw that both the new pages as well as the older ones watched her like hawks as she left the room.

"If I might ask… Eliena, why are _you_ my sponsor? You aren't a page," Kel asked.

Eliena smiled. "Yes, but you know how you're on probation?" Kel nodded, and Eliena saw this was a sore point with the new page. "Well, my mother has been banned from having contact with you. Rumors and such, you know. So, she convinced my father that it would be good for me to have more contact with the pages. So, she suggested I watch over you, since I was friends with Neal and all. It would be within her ban, and Lord Wyldon appreciates my help." Kel nodded. "See, my father's not _too_ bad." Kel blushed. She hadn't thought very highly of the king for allowing Wyldon to put her on probation for a year. "And, think about it. With me helping you out, you stand a pretty good chance of making it through the year." Kel smiled.

"Where are we headed?" Kel asked.

"Well, if I'm helping you, I should better show you where my rooms are," Eliena replied. Kel's eyes widened. She was going to the _princess's_ rooms? In the _royal wing_? "And after that I'll show you the rest of the palace. Sound good?"

"Yes," Kel murmured.

"Gods, you're quiet. All of my friends are loud. It's a nice change," Eliena remarked. Kel smiled slightly. "We should hurry. I don't want you to miss dinner. If you're late, everyone else gets held up. Then I'll get in a lot of trouble."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I'll leave you to fend for yourself," Eliena told Kel. "I'll have to sit with Wyldon anyhow." Kel followed the crowd and Eliena went to find Lord Wyldon.

The training master was getting his dinner. Eliena followed him, and they said nothing. Servants went to put them at the head table. "Will your father be joining us?" Wyldon asked.

"No, just me," Eliena replied. "I may not eat with the pages for every meal. Just sometimes. But I'll eat at the high table for tonight at least." Wyldon nodded. They heard the pages beginning to eat. He walked in, with Eliena following him.

"The _princess_!" someone exclaimed. They all rose. Wyldon nodded to them and Eliena curtsied, as she had put on a dress for dinner. The pages bowed.

"Oh, please sit," Eliena said. "Relax, that's what dinner's for!" She sat down.

"Blessing?" Wyldon whispered.

"Oh!" Eliena stood back up. "Sorry! Great Mithros, we ask you to bless this meal and every meal. We thank you for sending us such wonderful food, and we ask you to watch over the pages and squires and knights of the Realm, keeping them safe. Thank you."

"So mote it be," the pages murmured.

"_Now_ you may sit," Eliena said, taking her seat again. She ate quickly, and then rose to walk around. "I'm going to walk around and greet everyone." Wyldon nodded.

Eliena looked around, looking for the first table to stop at. She wanted to leave Neal and Kel for last. Instead, she went to the table where some infamous page troublemakers sat. "Hello," she greeted. "Enjoying your meal? Don't get up." The pages nodded. "Wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow, then." She went around to the other tables, talking lightly with some of them. She finally reached Neal and Kel's table, when she sat down. She knew that sitting with Neal and Kel would boost their popularity. "Hello."

"Hello, El," Neal said. "Don't expect me to get up." Eliena laughed.

"I don't," she replied. "Enjoying yourself, Kel?" Kel nodded.

"She's very quiet," Neal remarked. "It's a hard thing to get used to."

Eliena shrugged. "You've spent too much time around me." Neal laughed.

"Yes, that's true," he admitted. "Listen, Eli, can you meet me outside after dinner? I need to talk to you."

"Course," she replied. "See you then." She walked away.

"Your highness?" She turned to see a big redheaded page waving to her. She went over and sat across from him, smiling at the others seated with him.

"Yes, page?" 

"Would you do me the honor of saving me a dance at tomorrow night's ball?" he asked. Eliena laughed.

"We'll see. What's your name?" she replied.

"Cleon of Kennan."

"Well, Cleon of Kennan, it was nice meeting you." She left and went back to the main table, shaking her head.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The pages all waved goodbye to Eliena as they left the dining hall. She walked out in silence with Neal. They turned a corner.

"What did you need?" she asked.

"El… I have to ask your father too, but I was wondering if maybe you'd allow me to court you," Neal replied. Eliena was shocked.

For a long time, she and Neal had liked each other, and shared a mutual attraction. They'd never acted on it. First because they were young, and then because Eliena was betrothed to Kaddar Iliniat, new emperor of Carthak. In the few months since the Immortals War, Eliena and Neal had been close, but they'd often been joined by Leo and Veralidaine Sarrasri, the Wildmage and one of Eliena's best friends. Daine shared a room with the mage Numair Salmalín, the man who still often taught the two girls. Daine and Numair had become lovers after returning from the Divine Realms.

"You're not kidding?" Eliena asked skeptically.

"Do I look like I am?" Neal retorted. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Neal, I'd be _delighted_." He hugged her tightly.

"Good. I'll ask your father first chance I get," he replied.

"He'll say yes. He and mother like you."

"Understandably."

"Oh, you." Eliena slapped his arm. "I hate you."

"No you don't." Neal's emerald eyes danced as they held hers.

"OK, so maybe I don't," she admitted. He laughed and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I need to go before I get in trouble," he told her.

"Go. Run!" she called as he ran down the hall. He waved to her over his shoulder. Once he was out of sight, Eliena fell against the wall and smiled. It was so exciting! She sighed and walked down the hall, twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

She hoped Neal would ask her father before the ball to welcome the pages the next evening.

_**Author's Note- **so… this is part one of the plot. Let me know what you think so far! REVIEW._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You have no idea how nervous I am!" Eliena confided. Neal hugged her from behind.

"Don't be," he told her. "This is _nothing_ compared to the stuff you normally do."

Eliena stood at the top of the grand staircase with Neal. Alanna and Jonathan had agreed to let Neal court Eliena, and they were announcing it that evening at the pages welcoming ball. It wasn't really a ball per say, because the women dressed in simple dresses instead of ball gowns, but they called it a ball anyway. Eliena wore a vibrant red dress that left a modest amount of bare skin above the neckline. Her sleeves sat just off her shoulder and puffed out slightly before securing around her arm. The skirt was had a lot of room—enough that she had a piece to go around her wrist that attached to the skirt. Her black curls were in a low horsetail and set over her right shoulder. She fiddled with her hair, twisting it around her finger and even chewing on her nervously every once in a while.

"Calm down," Neal whispered in her ear. "You're fine." Eliena nodded. He put an arm around her waist to comfort her, and she leaned against him.

"Ready?" the herald asked. Eliena nodded. She and Neal stepped forward and Jonathan rose.

"May I have your attention please?" All eyes turned to focus on the king. "Her majesty and I are pleased to announce that Nealan of Queenscove is courting our daughter, Princess Eliena of Conté. Eliena? Nealan?" Everyone turned to face the staircase, where Eliena and Neal were descending, Eliena looking nervous behind her brave appearance. People clapped, and cleared a way for them to the dais. Eliena sat on her throne, and Neal knelt before the king and queen.

"Treat Eliena with the respect she deserves, and remember who she is," Alanna told him.

"I will, your majesty," Neal replied somberly. He looked up and Eliena almost laughed. His eyes danced wildly. She hid her mouth with her hand. Neal rose and bowed, before going to stand behind Eliena.

She rose. "My parents and I would like to welcome the new first-year pages to the palace. We hope that you will be very comfortable here. On behalf of my parents, the king and queen, and myself, we wish you the best of luck in achieving you goal: getting your shields. Tortall prides itself on our devoted army, led by some wonderful men—and women. Work your hardest and you will doubtlessly reach knighthood. Gods bless you all. Enjoy the evening." She sat down and people went to mingle.

"Nicely said," Jonathan whispered. "We'll make a queen out of you yet."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Holding hands and swinging them, Eliena and Neal walked back to her chambers. The ball had recently ended, and Neal was permitted to escort Eliena to her rooms now that he was officially courting her.

"I'd say that went well," he remarked.

"I suppose. I hate balls though," Eliena replied.

"Me too." They laughed. Too soon, they reached Eliena's door. "Well, here we are."

"Yes, I suppose we are," Eliena murmured. She opened her door and stepped behind it. "Thanks, Neal."

"No good night kiss?" He pouted.

"Oh, you." She pecked him on the cheek. "Happy?"

"No." He stepped into the room boldly and scooped her up, kissing her hard on the mouth. Eliena was shocked, but found that Neal was an _excellent_ kisser. She had only ever really been kissed once in her life—by Numair—but she quickly decided Neal was better than him, mostly because Eliena really, really liked Neal. She wound her arms around his neck and kept kissing him back.

Neal pulled back. "If anyone comes in, we're in a lot of trouble," he whispered. He put Eliena down and she locked the door.

"Better?" she asked, back against the door.

In reply, Neal walked toward her and kissed her again. Eliena put her arms back around his neck, kissing him deeply. Her fingers got lost in Neal's light brown hair, feeling how silky the strands were. Neal took good care of himself. Neal ran his finger along the neckline of her dress, making Eliena shudder. She pulled him closer, enjoying the heat of his body against hers.

Suddenly, a face flashed in her mind. It was Leo, shaking his head. She remembered that… it was in Carthak. Leo had been disgusted that she had kissed Numair…

Eliena yanked her head back, whacking it against the door. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?" Neal asked.

"I'm not sure…" Eliena replied, she had a faraway look in her eye. "Just… go."

"What? Why?" Neal wanted to know. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Just… go. I'm… tired, I guess. That's all," she replied, unlocking the door. Neal left, kissing her briefly.

"See you tomorrow, then," he said. Eliena nodded and shut the door behind him. She locked it again, and changed into her nightclothes. She didn't go to bed yet, though. She lit a fire in her fireplace and curled up in one of the armchairs near it. Ever since she had nearly died, she had gotten cold very easily.

She watched the flames flicker and dance as she thought. Why had Leo's face entered her mind? Was it some kind of sign? Eliena rubbed the sore spot on her head absently, chewing on her lip. Neal was the one courting her. But, thinking about it, Leo's face had been in her head a lot recently. He was at Pirate's Swoop with his parents, but was coming back in a week. Eliena couldn't help but think about how disappointed Leo would be when he found out Neal was courting her. Leo had always watched out for Eliena, like an older brother, even if he was only a few days older. He'd always made sure she was OK. He'd even disobeyed her father to make sure she was fine when Inar Hadensra's magic had almost killed her.

Eliena toyed with the ember stone around her neck, thinking about her future. She would be queen, of course, and whoever she married would be king. Would Neal make a good king? No, of course he wouldn't. Didn't that make the whole courtship a folly, knowing that nothing could ever come of it? _Leo would make an excellent king_, one part of her said. She shoved that away. Leo was one of her best friends. She couldn't _marry_ him! It might ruin what they already had. But… then again, look at her parents. They had been close friends first, and then lovers, then husband and wife. But they were different, and lived in a different time. They could conduct everything in secret, Eliena couldn't. She had chosen to live in a more public way than her parents did. Looking at her ember, she remembered that she would be more than queen—she would be a great god one day. She would eventually be a goddess. A _goddess_!

Eliena sighed. It was too much to think about. She tired more easily, but her mother assured her it was part of the healing process. Eliena hated not being able to keep her strength for long. She pulled her hair out of its horsetail, letting it spill free. She shook her head, loosening the curls, before pulling it back up. She folded it over and secured it in what was being called a "bun" by the women who wore it. Hers was looser than the ones ladies in court wore. She stood up and turned down her bed before blowing out the candles. The only light was the fire blazing in the fireplace. Using her Gift, Eliena grabbed some of the warmth and bound it to her nightshirt to keep her warm. Satisfied, she put out the flames and crawled into bed.

Tomorrow was a new day, and she would need her energy to keep up with the pages.

_**Author's Note- **hm… well… I know what SOME of you are thinking. I think. Whatever. Now, REVIEW._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Leo was coming back that day. Eliena had never felt this nervous in her entire life. She waited for him in the palace foyer, pacing and twisting her hands in her sky blue dress. She went over and over what she was going to say to him: "Leo, Neal is courting me."

"Eli?" Eliena turned and saw Leo standing in the main doorway. His brown hair was sweat-dampened, as were his clothes. His hazel eyes were questioning.

"Leo!" Eliena hugged him. "Welcome back!"

"Thank you?" Leo said, phrasing it more like a question. He took her arms and pushed her away. "You're hiding something." He searched her violet eyes. "What are you hiding?"

"You know me too well," she muttered. "Leo… Neal's… courting me." 

The moment the words escaped her lips, Eliena regretted saying them. Leo froze, eyes unreadable. It was clearly not something he wanted to hear. Eliena nervously tucked her hair behind her ears, chomping on her lip. She wanted desperately for him to say something—_anything_. Maybe if he said something she wouldn't feel so guilty.

"Leo, please say something," she pleaded.

He smiled weakly at her. "Congratulations, Eli." Eliena grabbed his hands.

"You don't mean that," she said. "I can see it in your eyes. You don't mean it. Goddess, Leo, why won't you just tell me what you _really_ feel? I've known you long enough!"

"What do you _want_ me to say, Eli?" he asked, throwing his arms in the air. "That I don't want Neal courting you because I want you to myself? Or that he's no good for you? That I _love_ you?" _Yes_, Eliena thought. _I want you to say that_. She pushed the thoughts away. No.

"No," she replied.

"I can't win with you, Eli. When I tell you _exactly_ what I think you get mad. And when I _don't_ tell you what I think, you want to _know_ what I'm thinking," Leo whispered. He tilted her chin up to him. "If you want to know what I _really_ think then I'll tell you."

"Please do." Eliena crossed her fingers, silently praying that he would say something to convince her that Neal was a bad idea.

"I think that you and Neal are too alike. One of you will get mad at the other, and that will be the end of it," Leo told her. Eliena looked up at him.

"What are you saying?" she asked. "That you want me to tell him that I don't want him courting me anymore?" Leo took her words the wrong way and threw his hands up.

"That's exactly what I mean, Eli!" he exclaimed.

"No! Leo, that's not what I meant."

"Then what _did_ you mean?"

She took a deep breath. "I just want to know whether or not you want to court me."

Leo said nothing, and avoided her eyes. Eliena bit her lip and dug her nails into her palm to keep herself from saying anything. Why couldn't Leo talk to her? What had changed?

"Leo?" she asked quietly.

"I have to unpack and check in with your father," he said, walking away. "See you later, Eli."

"Bye," she returned, so quietly that there was no way he could have heard her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Oh, Daine," Eliena sighed, flopping onto the bed she knew Daine shared with Numair. "I just don't know what to do!"

Eliena had explained to Daine her predicament with Neal and Leo. Daine was an excellent listener, and could make good calls as she was very close with all three people. The only problem was that Daine could have trouble understanding Eliena's reasoning sometimes. Like, when Eliena talked about how one of them would have to become king one day, and shouldn't she stick with the one who would be a better king? Daine was fairly sure that Eliena should do whatever was best for her.

"Well, close your eyes and picture your portrait," Daine said. Once Eliena had her coronation, she and her husband would be painted in a portrait to hang in the hall. Eliena did so. "Who do you see beside you?"

"Leo," Eliena murmured.

"So there's your answer," Daine supplied.

"But I can't just _drop_ Neal! I like him, I do!" Eliena insisted. Daine sighed.

"Eliena, just listen to what your heart is telling you," Daine told her. "Forget about everything else, just listen to your heart."

Eliena sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if my heart knows what's best for me."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

When Eliena walked into the dining hall that evening, she saw Neal talking with Kel. But he wasn't just _talking_ to her. He was flirting with her… the same way he flirted with Eliena. Eli's fists clenched. She'd caught him doing the same thing with one of the ladies in the palace earlier. She marched over, eyes blazing.

"Hello, Neal," she greeted coldly. "Feeling _flirtatious_ today, are we?"

"Hullo, Eli. What are you talking about?" he asked. Eliena acknowledged.

"You were flirting with Kel," she replied.

"I flirt with everyone," he retorted.

"In case you've _forgotten_, Neal, you're courting _me_, not 'everyone'! And courting entails a certain _commitment_, or do I need to tell you what that word means?"

"Whoa there, Eli. Something more is wrong here."

"What makes you say that?"

"You normally wouldn't get this mad."

"That's because I haven't seen you doing the same thing _twice_ in one day before! Neal, _everyone knows._ I have eyes, and ears. I know what goes on in this palace."

"Oh, excuse me, your highness, I had forgotten your royalty for a moment."

"Mithros, Neal, you're starting to sound like Leo!"

"Maybe that's a good thing, from what I hear."

Eliena's eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

"The court gossip is that you and Leo had something of a spat this morning."

"Yes, and?"

"About my courting you."

"So? He's our _friend_. He _does _have a right to know."

"Only when he can give an unbiased opinion of it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you _noticed_, Eli? He _loves you_. It's been clear since Carthak that Leo doesn't see you as his friend."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't I? Then, tell me, Eliena, why did he act the way he did in Carthak?"

"He _cares_ about me, Neal! He's _always_ been like that—like my big brother!"

"You're blind to what you don't wish to see."

"I can't see things that aren't _there_!" Suddenly, the hall felt very quiet. Eliena blushed as she realized how loud she'd been. She quickly became angry again, seeing the smug look on Neal's face. "Wipe that look off your face."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you've annoyed me, that's why!"

"And _no one_ annoys the great Princess Eliena and gets away with it, eh?"

"That's it!" Eliena always hated people using her title to make fun of her or make it sound like a bad thing. Only _she_ was allowed to speak ill of her position. "That's it, Nealan of Queenscove! I've _had_ it! Consider this courtship _over_. And don't tell me its barely started, because you've been trying to court me since we were fourteen!" She stalked away, and whirled back on him. "And if you enter my line of vision within the next _month_ there will be _dire_ consequences." That done, Eliena left the room, leaving a room full of stunned pages in her wake.

"She's free territory now," one boy muttered. "Gods bless us all."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Eliena?" Kel asked, knocking softly on the princess's door.

"Come in!" Eliena called from her window seat. Kel came in and shut the door. "What do you need, Kel? I promised Daine I'd meet her ten minutes ago."

"I just wanted to be sure that you weren't mad at me for what happened earlier. I don't—I mean, he just—"

"You don't have it say it, Kel. I understand. I know Neal too well for that to surprise me." Eliena sighed and smiled at the girl page. "I guess I put aside all his faults when he asked to court me. I've known from the start it was doomed." Kel nodded. "So, no, I'm not mad at you. You looked too uncomfortable with it for me to suspect your involvement." Kel smiled.

"Good. I just had to be sure. No smart person gets on the bad side of the heir." She clamped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I forgot my place…"

"Oh, stop. It's about time you opened up," Eliena teased. "Now, I have to meet Daine. Excuse me."

"Of course." Kel curtsied and left. Eliena sighed and waited a while longer. Someone knocked on her door.

"Enter!" She heard the door open, and shut. "Who is it?"

"Turn around and look." Eliena did, and saw Leo smiling at her. "I heard what happened in the dining hall."

Eliena made a sour face. "All of court knows it by now," she replied. "News travels too fast in this place."

"I agree." Leo nodded. "I just wanted to be sure you were OK." She smiled at her friend.

"I'm perfectly fine, Leo. But thanks for caring," she said. Suddenly, earlier words came back to her: _"He_ cares _about me, Neal! He's_ always _been like that—like my big brother!" "You're blind to what you don't wish to see."_ "Leo?"

"Mm?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Do you—oh, never mind," she replied.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure." Leo kissed her forehead.

"I'm sure you have somewhere to be, so I'll leave you alone now. If you need anything, you know right where to find me." Eliena smiled as Leo left. Good old Leo. She could always count on him to pick her up again.

_**Author's Note- **I don't want to hear how fast that was. Actually, the idea for that is courtesy of **Abiona Marchand**, who deserves my thanks! So… this is actually setting up for more. REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Its social season again!" Eliena sang, entering her parents' study.

"Don't remind me," the queen groaned. The queen, who had once been the lady knight known as "the Lioness", had always been known for her hatred of social events. It had surprised many of Alanna's friends that "Squire Alan"—as she had been known—would be queen—there were so many social responsibilities!

"But, mother, why ever not? We all know that social season is your _favorite_ time of the year!" Eliena remarked, grinning wickedly. The Lioness glared at her daughter, who was becoming known as "the Tigress." Eliena glared good-naturedly back at her mother. Jonathan—King Jonathan IV of Conté—laughed. His wife and daughter had identical violet eyes. Soon, Alanna and Eliena were laughing along with him. "So, you said you wanted to see me." Eliena collapsed in one of the leather armchairs across from her parents.

"Eliena, that wasn't very ladylike," Alanna scolded.

"Since when do _you _care about 'ladylike'?" the king and his heir asked together. Alanna glared at them, and said nothing.

"So, why did you want to see me?" Eliena questioned again, bringing them back to the topic at hand.

"These." The king held up a stack of papers almost two inches thick.

"What _are_ they?" Eliena marveled, as her father flipped through them, running his thumb over the edges.

"Invitation," Alanna replied. "To events and such. Some are from pages, squires, knights, or unmarried nobles wanting to escort you to various balls this season." Eliena made a face. "You realize you brought this upon you by getting rid of Neal's courtship."

Eliena shrugged. "It never would have worked anyway." Alanna sighed. When Eliena made up her mind, there was no changing it. "Anyway, what's that one?" Eliena pointed to a paper in the stack that's edge shined gold. Jonathan pulled it out and handed it to her.

_His Most Serene Majesty Emperor Kaddar Iliniat of Carthak cordially invites Her Royal Highness Princess Eliena of Conté to a ball in honor of Her Highness's deeds to the Carthaki Empire._

She barely skimmed the rest of it. Kaddar was inviting her to a ball _in her honor_? She whistled. "I guess Carthak remembers me."

"You doubted it?" Jonathan asked. "Eliena, everyone knows of what happened in Carthak. You're practically a hero."

"What they _aren't_ saying," Alanna put in, "is that you killed Ozorne." Eliena grinned.

"That might be it. So… can I go?" she asked. Jonathan glanced at the date and shook his head.

"No," he replied. "And don't make that face at me, Eliena. Don't tell me you've forgotten your own birthday! You'll be seventeen!" Eliena looked at the date again. It _was _her seventeenth birthday.

"Seventeen, Jonathan?" Alanna asked, her dancing violet eyes meeting his questioning sapphire ones. As soon as he looked at her face, Jonathan smiled.

"Yes, Alanna, seventeen." Eliena made gagging noises, earning her a look from her father. "Eliena. Behave."

"There's no one here to see," she retorted. "Something you two had ought to be thankful for. Is it really right for you to get all silly whenever someone mentions my seventeenth birthday?" She looked pointedly at her mother, who put on an innocent look.

"Why are you looking at me?" the queen asked. "I haven't said anything."

"Recently," Eliena added on. "Its embarrassing, really. Not _everyone_ is as enlightened on the details of your seventeenth birthday as I am, mother." The queen blushed. She knew it had been a mistake to tell Eliena what had happened!

"But it might happen to _you_, El," Jonathan remarked, looking lovingly at his wife. "Maybe you'll find your true love."

"Yeah, right," Eliena scoffed. "And Roger of Conté will come back from the dead."

"It could be arranged," Jonathan mused. Alanna tensed beside him. Even in the long years since she had slain the evil duke/mage, the mention of his name caused Alanna to shudder. She had nearly beheaded a visiting mage from Carthak whose magic was orange-red in color, as it was close to the color of Duke Roger of Conté's Gift.

"Sorry, mother," Eliena said, hugging the queen. "I didn't mean to bring his name into this."

"Its all right, Eli," Alanna assured her. "I'm getting better with it, I am."

"Its about time," Jonathan teased. Alanna glared at him.

"We may be married, Jon, but I can—and will—best you at fencing," Alanna warned.

"Oh, I'd like to see that!" Eliena exclaimed. "Come on, father, make her _really_ angry."

"Eliena, you should know very well that one does not purposely arise the Lioness's famed temper unless they are either mad or very, very stupid," Jonathan said. Alanna smiled triumphantly.

"Aw," Eliena complained. "I always enjoy watching you two duel. Or mother duel with _anyone_, for that matter!"

"I'm sure people sat the same about you," Alanna remarked coolly. "Now, can we get back to these papers? Just _looking_ at them is giving me a headache."

"Your mother is right, Eli. We need to decide which of these you are accepting and which you are declining. First, we should separate them by topic. All the ones inviting you to an event go here, the ones asking to escort you go here." Jonathan divided the stack into three. "Start sorting."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Several hours later, they were finished. Eliena's social season was filled, with no room to spare, and every event had an escort, except the ball on her birthday. For that, she had chosen to go alone, making it easier to dance with many people.

"Can I leave? I was supposed to meet Liam an hour ago," Eliena asked, rising.

"Tell him how sorry we are," Alanna replied. "I didn't want it to take this long." She shot her husband a glance. Jonathan had been very particular about the whole process, deciding carefully. He shrugged. Eliena kissed her parents on the head and left the room to find Liam Ironarm, the Shang Dragon.

"You're late," he commented from the royal family's private practice yards.

"Social season," Eliena responded. "We had to plan it _today_, apparently." Liam made a face. Since Shang preferred roaming to staying in one place, he had struck a deal with Jonathan that he could pick and choose which balls he attended and which he didn't, in exchange for Liam's allegiance to the Tortallan throne. "Exactly."

"Thank the gods for that deal I made with your father," Liam remarked. He smiled. "And that Buri cares for these things even less than I do." Liam was married to Buriram Tourakom, once Lady Thayet's personal guard and now Commander of the Queen's Riders.

"Be glad you didn't marry Thayet," Eliena told him. "Raoul is always complaining about how she drags him to _every_ ball. Thayet enjoys those things, though I can't see how."

Thayet was Lady Thayet of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, who had once been Princess Thayet _jian_ Wilima of Sarain. Alanna and several others had found Thayet and Buri while on their way to the Dominion Jewel. Thayet had fallen in love with the Knight Commander of the King's Own, a large, giant-killing, teddy bear of a man named Sir Raoul of Goldenlake—now Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. (Eliena's father had promoted him to nobility after the Immortals War.) Thayet and Raoul shared black curls—though Thayet's were loose and Raoul's coiled tightly against his head. Raoul had eyes to match his hair, while Thayet's were hazel, and many of the men in Court grumbled about how Raoul—large and commanding—didn't deserve slight and beautiful Thayet—with her cherry red mouth, strong features, and skin that stayed ivory regardless of her time in the sun. To Eliena, Thayet and Raoul were the perfect couple—after her parents, of course.

"I pity poor Raoul," Liam said. "Always have. Though, Thayet's a beautiful woman to have on your arm." He got a wistful look in his eyes. "Though Buri has her charms." Eliena hid a smile. Buri could be quite coarse when she wanted to be—many of the Rider trainees feared the K'miri warrior. "But, enough talk. We need to get to work. Have you been practicing?"

"Liam, I'm the Lioness's daughter, remember? I'll get _beaten_ if I don't practice," Eliena reminded him.

Liam chuckled and ruffled her hair—pulled back into a horsetail. "That's right. You're my little Tigress, aren't you?" Eliena smiled. Liam had been the first to call her the Tigress, and it had simply caught on after a while. "Show me the kick we were working on. The one you were struggling with. Go ahead and hit me." Eliena did so, kicking Liam hard in his taut abdominal muscles. Liam winced. "I guess you aren't struggling with it anymore."

_**Author's Note- **well, I liked writing that chapter. Maybe a little filler-y, but if it was, I think it was the best filler I've ever written! Apologies to **MSB** for the lack of Leo—there will be more of him to come! And a nudge to **Alanna22039**, because I capitalized Ozorne's name. (And I just did it again!) Oh, I should warn you: I'm now in camp, so I can't sit at the computer all day updating anymore. And I'm starting up at a local gym to train for horseback riding, as well as getting ready to start a lease on a horse where I have to ride three days a week. On top of that, I'll be in Vermont in about two weeks, which will mean no updates for a week. I'll keep reminding you! REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The first ball of the social season is always the most important. It—of course—opens the season in which all girls of age look for husbands, and when most visiting nobles arrive. It was Eliena's job, as the heiress, to look her best and make an excellent impression. The first ball was also the showiest one—all the women wore extravagant ball gowns and the men dressed in their finest, carrying swords—real or useless. Eliena's gown was cut in the typical ball gown style—a close fitting bodice with a full skirt. Her dress had two thin double straps holding it up; with a neckline scooping just a touch lower than was considered appropriate. The bodice of her gown was gold, while the skirt was crimson. Those were the royal colors—the king and queen would also dress in them. (No one else was permitted to.) Eliena's black hair was swept up in an elaborate updo, finished with a diamond-loaded tiara that was dotted with rubies as well. Around her neck simply hung her ember stone, which had mysteriously changed from blue to yellow when she'd donned the gown. She wore dangling yellow diamond earbobs, and the amethyst ring George had given her sparkled on her finger.

"What lucky man is escorting you tonight?" Numair asked, fingers intertwined with Daine's as they waited at the top of the grand staircase. It was to be announced that Numair was courting Daine, which was why they were there. Eliena was waiting for her parents.

"No one, actually. The knight who was going to was called away," Eliena replied, clearly not at all troubled by this news.

"Well, you'll just have to fight off everyone wanting to dance with you then," Daine teased. Eliena made a face.

"That's why I hate these things," she muttered. "Only the worst of men get their courage up to ask me to dance!" Daine and Numair laughed as the king and queen joined them.

"What's so funny?" Alanna asked.

"Nothing," Eliena replied, glaring at her friends. "Who's taking me down the stairs?"

"Leo," Jonathan said, and the squire stepped out from behind them. Eliena smiled. Leo wore brown hose, a white shirt, and a green tunic that brought out greens in his eyes.

"Thank the gods," Eliena remarked. "I was afraid you'd get someone I couldn't stand!" Jonathan chuckled.

"Would I do that to you knowingly?" he wanted to know.

"Yes," Alanna and Eliena replied. Jonathan frowned.

"Daine—" Eliena turned and saw that Daine and Numair had already gone down.

"Your Highness?" the herald asked. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she replied. Leo took her arm and looped it through his. "Come on, Leo. Don't make me look bad." He smiled wickedly and Eliena rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't have said a word."

"Her Royal Highness Princess Eliena of Conté and Squire Leonard of Pirate's Swoop!" the herald proclaimed. An aisle was cleared. Leo walked Eliena all the way to the dais, where she stepped up and curtsied her thanks. He kissed her hand and stepped away. "His Royal Majesty King Jonathan IV of Conté and Her Royal Majesty Queen Alanna of Olau and Conté!" Eliena grinned from her throne as her parents descended the staircase. They'd done it countless times, but always managed to captivate everyone. The Lioness had been watched by the ladies of Court for her attire—and had quickly been expected to wear something different. That evening, she wore a dress like Eliena's, only with two thick straps and a square neckline, but hers started yellow and darkened to crimson, and had embroidery. When you looked closely, it was clear that there were lots of lionesses rampant stitched into the skirt. Once the king and queen were seated, Eliena rose. It was now her duty to welcome everyone.

"Welcome to the first ball of the social season. There are many beautiful young women who will be presented to you this year, as well as many brave new knights. As always, we hope you enjoy your evening." Eliena sat down and the music started up. Many men rushed over to her—including several pages. The first one to get to her was the young Lord of Millsbrook. He was only nineteen—his father and mother had died the summer before. He had sandy blonde hair and midnight blue eyes.

"Your Highness, would you honor me with this dance?" he asked, bowing to her. Eliena smiled.

"It would be my please, Lord Jason," she replied. He took her hand and kissed it, helping her to step down. The other men grumbled and walked away. Meantime, Jason adeptly took Eliena into his arms and they began to dance. "You were knighted while I was in Carthak, were you not?"

"Yes, I was. It came in handy, too. We're not far from Legann, and I needed to help in the war," he replied. Eliena nodded. "I hear you nearly died."

"Yes. Magic blocked my lungs and arteries," she explained. "My mother saved me." Jason smiled.

"I'm glad she did. We all would have deeply mourned if you had died—probably more than when your grandparents—bless their souls—died so suddenly," he told her. Eliena blushed.

"Oh, I doubt that," she dismissed. "But thank you anyway." When the song ended, Jason returned Eliena to her throne.

"Your Highness dances marvelously," he praised.

"Thank you, Lord Jason," she said. He left, and Eliena was glad that she'd agreed to attend a dinner at his home.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Eliena was allowed to leave early, so she did. Wandering through the halls, she slowly undid her hair, letting it spill down her back. She shook her head, allowing her curls freedom. She sighed. As she passed Numair and Daine's room, she saw the lights go out and heard Daine giggle. A smile played at Eliena's lips—she knew _exactly_ what was going on in there! Almost to the royal wing, she saw a light coming from Thayet and Raoul's chambers. The door was partially open. She knocked.

"Come in!" Eliena went in and saw Thayet reading in an armchair. "Eli!" Eliena shut the door behind her and sat on the bed, facing Thayet, who put down her book.

"Am I interrupting anything?" she asked. Thayet shook her head.

"No. I just put in an appearance at the ball, in one of my older gowns. Raoul and the Own were called out, and they're no fun unless he's there—even if he does complain a lot." Thayet smiled. _Now that's love_, Eliena thought. _Raoul complains about the balls all evening, but goes because Thayet loves them, but she can't go without him because they aren't fun._

"You know some of the women will be gossiping about how long you stayed and how you wore an old gown," Eliena remarked. Thayet sighed.

"Yes, but they'll talk anyway. I've learned to put up with it over the years. Just as I've learned to deal with the men who tell me I should leave Raoul, because a 'pretty thing like me' shouldn't be married to an 'oaf like him.'" Thayet shook her head. "I've never understood why people think that two people can't be together because they don't look alike." Eliena thought of the things she heard about her parents—people who still complained that handsome, charming Jonathan could have done a lot better than short, temperamental Sir Alanna.

"I don't understand it either. But there are a lot of things I don't understand," Eliena said. She thought of how she would be a goddess one day—she didn't think she deserved it.

Thayet smiled. "On another note, that is a _beautiful_ dress."

"Thank you—I liked it." Eliena rose. "I should be getting to my rooms before someone comes to check in on me!" Thayet laughed.

"See you later, Eli," she called after the princess. Eliena waved and shut the door.

Walking just a little farther down the hall, she reached the stairs that lead to the royal wing. She walked in and nodded to the guards protecting the stairway, making sure only certain people entered the wing. She held up her skirts as she climbed the short staircase, and entered her wing of the palace. Her room wasn't very far down the hall, so she soon reached it. Eliena opened the door and lit her candles. She changed into her nightshirt and went to sit on the windowsill. She looked out the window and sighed. It was times like then when she wished she had someone courting her… or that she was married. She hated being alone in her room at night. It used to be that Daine, Leo, and Neal would sit with her for hours after a ball, and they would talk about everything that they had seen, laughing. But with Daine wrapped up in Numair, Neal and Eliena not speaking, and Leo getting serious about being a squire, those days were over.

Eliena used her Gift to bring her brush to her from her vanity. She brushed her long hair and she watched out the window. Not for the first time recently, she wished her room was on the other side of the hall—so she could overlook the gardens. She smiled to herself as she remembered that she could ogle the muscular knights, pages, and squires who practiced shirtless in the practice courts. But her smile faded when she thought of the beautiful gardens—with their lights, there was always something to see at night.

Bored, she got up and put her brush back. She climbed into bed, used her Gift to dim the candles, and went to sleep.

_**Author's Note- **wow. That was actually pretty boring to write. Anyway—things will get more interesting later, and there will DEFINITELY be upcoming fluff! REVIEW._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Happy birthday, Eli!" a group of people chorused. Eliena blinked a few times and saw who was in the group gathered around her door: her parents, Thayet, Raoul, Gary, Duke Gareth, Daine, Numair, Leo, Buri, Liam, Onua, Sarge, George, Rose, Alanna's ex-man-at-arms Coram, his wife Rispah, her brother and sister, and her grandparents.

"What's all this for?" she asked, laughing. "You've never done this before!"

"Do we need a reason to wish you a happy birthday other than it's your birthday?" Numair replied. Seeing the look of confusion on her face, he laughed. "Happy birthday, El."

"Thanks. Can I go to breakfast now? I hungry." Everyone laughed and followed her to the royal family's dining room. Buri, Onua, Sarge, Thayet, and Raoul left. Three to eat with the Riders and Raoul to eat with the Own. Everyone else found a seat and awaited the meal.

"So, Eli, you're seventeen," Alanna remarked, smiling at her daughter.

Eliena glared at the queen. "Don't start, mother."

"Start what?" Alanna laughed. "I haven't said anything!"

"I can see it in your eyes," Eliena replied, using two fingers to point from her eyes to her mother's. "I'm watching you."

"We're just teasing you, Eli," Jonathan said, covering Eliena's hand with his own. "You know that."

"There's a difference between _teasing_ and being strange, father. And you've crossed into the latter." Leo heard and started cracking up, spurting his drink out of his nose. He explained what had been said, and soon everyone was laughing.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"So, what's the royal schedule for the day?" Daine asked, walking along with Eliena.

"I figured I'd go with the pages today. Maybe kick a few butts." Eliena cracked her knuckles, and Daine laughed. "Want to come?"

"Why not?" Daine replied. "Numair's teaching anyway." Eliena smiled.

"You love him, don't you?" she asked.

"I guess you could say that, yes," Daine replied. "Oh, Eli, he's just so…" Eliena held up a hand.

"You don't need to say it, I know." The girls smiled at each other and linked arms.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Your highness!" Lord Wyldon exclaimed. The pages all turned and bowed, as did their training master.

"Oh, gods, stop," Eliena said. "We're here to _help_."

"We were about to start archery," Lord Wyldon explained.

"And Daine and I are quite good at that," Eliena replied. The girls held up bows that they'd received from Daine's father, the god Weiryn. "May we?"

"Watch these girls," Lord Wyldon instructed as the girls prepared to fire. "Watch each movement."

"Goddess," Daine murmured. "What pressure!" Eliena giggled.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes," the pages replied. Eliena and Daine fitted their arrows into the notch and fixed them with the clip. Eliena nodded and they loosed, arrows flying straight and true into the bull's eye. The pages gasped. Eliena turned and leaned on her bow.

"Now, remember, that won't happen _every_ time." She grinned. "Daine and I just happen to have good aim." Daine smiled. "Lord Wyldon, I believe that the pages could start now?" Lord Wyldon nodded and the pages lined up—one target each. Eliena smiled as she passed Kel. "Good luck," she told the girl softly. Kel nodded. Eliena pointedly ignored Neal as she passed him.

"Get ready!" Lord Wyldon commanded. The pages picked up their bows and did as Eliena and Daine had done, holding their position. Eliena and Daine walked around, fixing things here or there. Eliena helped Kel, and Daine helped Neal—they had done so on purpose. "Aim!" There was little aiming to be done, as the girls had set arrows pointed in the right direction. "Fire!" Each page released their arrow—none hit the bull's eye. Eliena and Daine walked to each one and called out where it had landed, pulling them out.

"Ideally," Eliena said, walking toward the pages and tapping the arrows, "we shouldn't be able to pull these arrows from the target. Form two lines—one to my target and one to Daine's—and try to pull the arrows out. I'd bet you my life that you won't be able to get them out." The pages did so, and Eliena was right. Eliena turned to Lord Wyldon. "Daine's going to stay here, and I'm going to go assist the Wildcat, the Dragon, and the Horse in their Shang lessons. See you later, Daine. Goodbye pages!"

"Happy birthday, your highness!" the pages called after her and Eliena rolled her eyes.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Eliena! What are you doing here?" Liam asked as Eli approached the practice courts where the Shang warriors held lessons.

"Helping," she replied. "Am I not welcome?"

"No, of course you are," the Shang Horse, Hakuin Seastone, said. "Right, Eda?" Eliena looked at the Shang Wildcat, Eda Bell, who smiled.

"Of course she's welcome. If anyone outside of us knows Shang, its Eliena!" Eliena laughed.

"I'm not _that_ good," she insisted. "I couldn't best you, or Hakuin, or Liam."

"That's because you won't try," Liam told her. "You won't try to fight us because you don't want to lose."

"You fight your mother, don't you?" Eda asked. "Wouldn't this be the same?"

"No," Eliena replied. "My mother is old and she's getting slow, as much as she hates to admit it, and swords are easier than Shang. _You're_ all still fast." She acknowledged Eda, who looked like someone's grandmother.

"Look! It's the princess!" one of the pages exclaimed. They all stopped their stretches and bowed. Eliena, rolling her violet eyes, inclined her head in reply.

"And I'd wanted to go unnoticed until they were done," she muttered. Raising her voice, she told the pages, "Get back to work!" They did so.

"Eliena, did you _really_ think anyone wouldn't notice you?" Hakuin asked. "You look too much like your parents for that." Eliena sighed. "You can dress as common as you like, but you've still got those eyes… and that hair."

"Don't remind me," she said. "I'm considering getting a wig!"

"Alright pages!" All eyes turned to focus on the Wildcat. "Pair up and show the princess what you've learned—maybe she'll show us what she can do if you impress her!" The pages all paired up and started kicking and punching, never hitting the other one hard enough to do any damage, but people still fell.

"Goddess, they're good fallers," Eliena commented. "Remember how long it took _me_ to learn that, Liam?"

Liam groaned. "You didn't want to get dirty. You got over _that_ soon enough!" Eliena smiled, remembering how girly she had been as a young child. As she'd gotten older, she'd started riding horses and learning swordsmanship and archery, and was no longer concerned about dirt.

"The first thing we teach them is how to fall," Eda explained. "They'll need it for more than just hand-to-hand."

"How well I know _that_," Eliena replied. "I work with the Riders and have seen plenty of falls."

"Maybe they should come and learn how to fall properly," Hakuin suggested, eyes not straying from the pages. "Excuse me. Cleon of Kennan! _What_ have we told you about that?" Eliena stifled a laugh as she saw that big Cleon had wrestled his partner to the ground. "This is _hand-to-hand combat_, not wrestling!"

"Let me try, Hakuin," Eliena called. She walked over and smiled at Cleon. "I don't think he'll wrestle _me_."

"I hope not!" Liam called. "Your parents would have our _heads_ if you hurt yourself!"

"Not quite!" Eliena called back. She faced Cleon. "Ready?"

He swallowed hard. "Begging your pardon, your highness, but I would prefer I _didn't_ fight you," he replied.

"No, none of that," she said, waggling her finger. "You need to be broken of this habit of wrestling your opponent. Just because they're smaller than you doesn't mean you can get away with it." He opened his mouth, but Eliena silenced him. "And don't say its because I'm the princess and you don't want to hurt me. I work with the Dragon, recall. _And_ I plan on fencing you _all_. Now, get ready." He did, and they quickly became involved in a practice round of fighting. Eliena saw why Cleon resorted to wrestling—he didn't have the movement required of Shang fighting. She had him on the ground within three minutes. "Stretch more," she told him, helping the big redhead to his feet. "Then you'll be more limber and be able to move better." She walked back to Eda, Hakuin, and Liam. "He just falls into wrestling because he can't get the movements right."

"I think he just needs to fall more," Liam replied. "And fight people bigger than he is."

"_You_ want to try him, then?" Eliena asked. Liam shook his head.

"I don't think so," he replied.

"Why not, Dragon? Afraid of getting hurt?" Eliena teased.

"No," Eda replied. "He just doesn't like to fight the pages. He's the _Dragon_, remember. He could kill someone without meaning to."

"Kind of like Numair and his black robe," Eliena said. "Sorry, Liam. I'll talk about magic now." Liam shrugged. He didn't like magic, but had learned to live with it after moving to the palace. "He doesn't know anything practical—Liam does, though. But Numair can turn people into trees, but there are always repercussions. And his Gift is _really_ powerful. When he first came to Corus—I was really little, but I remember—mother and father taught him all the practical stuff. He couldn't even light candles without burning them half off!" The Shang nodded.

"I guess it's like that," Liam remarked. Eliena got up.

"I want to go try out some fencing. Maybe I can beat a few boys," she said. "See you all later."

"Happy birthday!" they called after her.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Come to help?" the weapons master, Sergeant Obafem Ezeko, asked. He had formerly worked for Emperor Ozorne.

"Yes. Are you doing swords?" she asked. "I want to show some pages a thing or two."

"We are," Obafem replied. "And they're all fourth years." Eliena smiled.

"Perfect," she said. She took a practice blade and swung it around, warming up.

"Pop quiz!" he told the pages. "Princess Eliena is here to fence you. Mind you, don't go easy on her—she's as vicious with a blade as her mother is." Eliena stood next to him.

"If I'm not too tired, I'd like to fight them all," she said. "Though, I'm not sure they _could_ tire me out. I have quite good stamina." Obafem smiled and picked one of the pages.

"Guard. Go." The page lunged in at Eliena, who, all in one motion, blocked it and knocked the blade from his hand. The page stood, gaping at her. "I told you she was good."

"Next time listen when Sergeant Ezeko tells you something," Eliena told the page, who was sitting down. "He's usually right."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Eliena sank into her bath with a sigh. After spending the day jumping around, it was nice to soak for a while. Her hair was piled on top of her head, and a pleasant steam rose from the hot water. She put her head back and closed her eyes.

"Eliena!" Eliena opened her eyes. "Eliena!" She picked her head up. "Eliena!"

"What?" she called back.

"What are you doing?" the voice asked—it was Thayet.

"You can't come _in_ if that's what you're asking!" she replied.

"Well, hurry so I can! I've brought your dress!" Eliena jumped out of the bath and hurried to put on a breast band, loincloth, and her dressing gown. She swung open the door and pulled Thayet in, shutting the door tightly behind the woman. "Let me see!" Eliena hadn't seen the final product of her dress. Thayet removed the covering from it and held it up. Eliena gasped.

Pale yellow diamonds dotted the midnight blue silk, giving it a very night-sky feeling. The neckline was appropriately low, and the decorative sleeves would sit just off her shoulder. The skirt was full—but moved easily, as Eliena liked it. Even off her body, the bodice was shaped to hug every curve. She fingered the dress, captivated.

"But you haven't seen the best part." Thayet produced two silk skinny-heeled shoes. They, too, were dotted with pale yellow diamonds. There were straps at the ankle to help hold them on. "They match!" Eliena squealed, feeling very girly. (She and Thayet often acted like that when they were alone and around beautiful clothing—like silly girls.)

"I can't wait to wear it!" Eliena exclaimed.

"Everyone else will pale in comparison," Thayet told her. Eliena smiled.

"But it's my birthday and I'm the princess. Shouldn't I look the best?" Thayet knew that Eliena wasn't being conceited; she was stating how many felt on their birthday—that they should be the center of attention. And Eliena was _always_ the center of attention, so her comment was more a joke than anything.

"Can I fix your hair for you? I know exactly what would go with these." Thayet held out a velvet box, which Eliena opened to reveal dangling sapphire earbobs. Eliena grinned.

"This will all go perfectly with my ember stone," she remarked. Thayet nodded. "How long until the ball?" Thayet looked at the time. _(**AN- **can someone tell me if they use clocks or not? I can never figure it out!_)

"An hour and a half," she replied. Eliena's eyes widened.

"I'd better get ready! Come back in… an hour to do my hair. And send in a servant on your way out!" Thayet nodded and left.

Eliena jiggled her foot. In an hour and a half, all of Court would see their future queen looking like true royalty in her glamorous dress.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"The birthday girl, Her Royal Highness Princess Eliena of Conté!" the herald announced. Eliena descended the staircase, beaming. Courtiers either bowed or curtsied to her depending on their gender, and then Eliena sat on her throne. She smiled at her parents, who had come before her. The two doors at the top of the staircase opened as they did for visiting royalty. Eliena frowned. She hadn't known any foreign royalty was coming on her birthday!

"A special guest in honor of Her Highness's birthday—His Imperial Majesty. Emperor Kaddar Iliniat of Carthak!" There were mixed reactions through Court—many were upset (Carthak was an enemy!), some were interested (who is this new emperor?), some were excited (oh, Kaddar! That was the majority of the delegation, with Leo and Neal added on.), and two girls in particular were overjoyed—Eliena and Daine. Kaddar came down the staircase, looking every inch the emperor.

Forgetting her place, Eliena leapt to her feet and ran to him, holding up her skirts. She threw herself against him in a hug. Kaddar laughed and hugged her back. Daine broke through the crowd to hug him as well. Jonathan, Alanna, and Numair all blushed slightly. The girls had better manners than that!

"Kaddar!" they cried.

"You're _here_! I can't believe you're _here_! I thought you were having a ball tonight!" Eliena exclaimed.

"If the guest of honor wasn't coming, what was the point?" he said. Eliena nodded. He whispered, "You two are being rude." Daine crept back to Numair, crimson. Eliena regained her composure and straightened, once again a princess.

"We welcome you to Tortall, Your Imperial Majesty. I hope you will find your evening most enjoyable," she said formally. Kaddar nodded once, slowly.

"I trust I will, Your Highness. On behalf of my country, I would like to thank you for all the great deeds you performed for us—both in Carthak and out of it. Also on behalf of my country, I would like to say Happy Birthday." Several people chuckled. Eliena and Kaddar went back to her parents. Eliena sat down. The king, queen, and new emperor exchanged head inclines—they didn't have to bow or curtsy to each other. On Tortallan soil, neither did Eliena.

"Welcome to Tortall, Emperor Kaddar. Thank you for joining us on such a special occasion as this," Jonathan said, his voice loud and resonating in the silent ballroom.

"My husband and I hope that Tortall will show you the _hospitality_ that Carthak so graciously showed our delegation," Alanna added, voice also loud. It was quite clear that she had stressed "hospitality" for the sake of the courtiers that were displeased at the emperor's visit.

"Thank you for such a warm welcome, your majesties," Kaddar told them. "It was my pleasure to accept your invitation to join you. This, I believe, is the first peaceful visit from a Carthaki since the treaty was signed. It is my honor to be in such a wonderful country that put up with the troubles we went through. If there is any way we can repay you, you must only ask." Eliena smiled. Kaddar sounded so much like her parents! She'd never heard him sound like that before.

The formalities done, Kaddar sat on the seat placed for him on the dais. Eliena rose and said, "Enjoy the evening," and then sat again. The music and talking started.

"Eliena, you shouldn't have done that," Jonathan reprimanded quietly.

"I know, I'm sorry," Eliena whispered. She turned to Kaddar. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," he said. They hugged like friends do. "I want to know everything that's happened since I saw you last—you're a full two years older now!" Eliena laughed and started talking.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"May I leave?" Eliena asked her parents. They nodded. The ball was slowing down. Kaddar was deep in conversation with Lindhall—who he'd obviously missed—and Numair. Daine was standing with them, listening. "Tell Kaddar for me." She rose and left by a back door to go unnoticed. She passed the entrance to the gardens, and paused before them. It was a beautiful evening, why _couldn't_ she walk in the gardens. Checking to make sure no one was following her, Eliena went into the gardens.

She inhaled deeply. It smelled so fresh! She stopped to smell the roses, which she had always loved.

"Hello, Eli." Eliena froze. Someone had found her! She turned and saw Leo.

"Mithros, Leo, you scared me! I don't think I'm supposed to be in here. When I leave, I'm supposed to go straight back to my rooms," she said.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Can I walk with you?" Eliena nodded. They walked around in silence for a while. They reached a secluded spot and Eliena felt a strong feeling of romance in the air. She looked up and saw there was a full moon bathing them in light. But there was something more…

"Oh! A bench! I didn't know this was here… want to sit?" Eliena turned to Leo, who nodded. They sat down on the bench, still silent. Eliena looked at Leo and smiled. "It was fun to dance with you earlier." Leo nodded. Eliena could tell that he didn't really want to talk. She faced forward again.

Several minutes passed, and then Leo said, "Eli." She looked at him and was pulled against his mouth. At first she was in shock, eyes open and wide. He kept kissing her, and Eliena felt herself swooning. Her eyes closed and she kissed him back, half falling into his arms. He was a better kisser than Neal and Numair _combined_. She twisted her fingers in his soft brown hair, causing him to pull back. "We shouldn't be doing this," he whispered.

"Don't start over thinking on me now, Leo. Just shut up and kiss me."

Leo happily obliged.

_**Author's Note- **OK, what did that sound like? Hm… shall we ponder this? (If you don't know, I need you to THINK SOTL.) So...there was some Eli/Leo action for my Eli/Leo shippers- and I'm looking at YOU** MSB**! I liked that chapter a lot, thank you. By the way, that chapter was 9 pages in my document. Now, REVIEW._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Dedication: **this chapter is dedicated to my number one Eliena/Leo shipper, **Madame-S-Butterfly**, because she's been on board the Eli/Leo boat since day one and deserves a chapter for her. Exclamation points are our friends! It is also for **Alanna22039**, because she's one of my favorite authors here on FF.N and is such a great person to talk to! I love you both and don't know where I'd be without you!_

Eliena stretched and stirred. Her eyes opened and her breath caught. She wasn't in her room-there was no connecting door in her room! She rolled over and saw Leo, a clump of hair resting across his sleeping face. She smiled, remembering the events of the night before:

_When they had finally stopped kissing, Leo held Eliena close. "Eli, I—"_

_"Shh," she told him, pressing her finger to his lips. "Don't say it." A smile spread across Leo's face. He rose and offered her his hand. She took it and he lead her silently to his room, which connected to her parents'. Eliena locked the connecting door while Leo handled the hall door. Now that they were assured total privacy, their kisses became more urgent and they collapsed onto Leo's bed._

Eliena fingered her ember stone, thinking about how it had been the firs time for both of them, but it had just been natural. Eliena bit back another smile. _I'm just like mother, _she thought. _Seventeen and with my best friend as my lover!_ She brushed the hair from Leo's face and his eyes opened. He smiled.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," she returned.

"Are you really here?" he whispered. Eliena nodded. "Goddess." Eliena kissed him.

"I'm here," she said, putting her forehead against his. "But I should probably go."

"Don't. We'll stay here all day," Leo told her.

"Believe me, Leo, I would I like to," Eliena replied. "But I have duties."

"As do I," Leo sighed. "But how are you going to sneak out? The only outfit you have it your ball gown." Eliena chewed her lip, thinking about it.

"I might be able to sneak into my parents' room and take something from mother," she remarked. "Or I could run—it's only across the hall."

"Go across the hall and I'll meet you," Leo said. They both climbed out of bed. Eliena dressed, and Leo put on a loincloth and breeches. He walked her to the door. She opened it, kissed him, hurried across the hall, and opened her own door.

"See you soon!" She blew him kisses and shut the door. Falling against it, she sighed.

She couldn't _wait_ to tell Daine!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Daine!" Eliena stage-whispered. Daine looked at Eliena from another table. "I need to talk to you after breakfast." Daine gave Eliena a thumbs up and returned to her conversation with Numair.

"So, Eliena, did you sleep well?" Alanna asked. Eliena and Leo exchanged a glance and a small smile across the table.

"Very well, thank you," she replied.

"Well that's good," the queen commented. If she knew of what had happened the night before, she didn't let on. "I suppose you'll show Kaddar around today?"

"If he wants," Eliena replied, smiling at the emperor, who was seated beside her.

"I would like that very much, thank you," Kaddar said.

"You showed Daine and me around Carthak, it's the least we can do," Eliena told him.

"Now wait a minute. Don't volunteer Daine without her consent," Jonathan corrected.

Eliena sighed. "Fine. But Daine will say yes." She felt a foot against hers and smiled at Leo.

Jonathan and Alanna exchanged a smile. They had been young, in love, and trying to hide it once. They knew what it looked like. Alanna would speak to Eliena later, and maybe Jonathan would talk to Leo. It occurred to Alanna that Eliena was following in her footsteps: she took her first lover on her seventeenth birthday, and the person was her best friend.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Eliena pulled Daine into an unused room. She shielded it from hearing and confided the night's events.

"Oh, Eli!" Daine exclaimed. "That's so wonderful!"

"I _know_," Eliena replied. "Daine, he's just so _perfect_." Eliena sighed. "I don't know why I didn't see it before!"

"All that matter is that you see it now," Daine told her. Eliena nodded. "Do you love him?"

"I think so," Eliena replied, only slightly hesitant.

"Eli?" Alanna called.

"Coming!" Eliena took her shields off the room and opened the door. "Here, mother!"

"Oh, hello Daine. How've you been?" the queen asked.

"Fine, thank you. Excuse me," Daine replied and left.

"Eli, come with me. I need to talk to you." Eliena swallowed and followed her mother to the king and queen's private stuffy. Alanna sat in a chair across from Eliena and guarded the room.

"Yes, mother?"

"I'm going to be blunt, Eliena: did you sleep with Leo last night?" A blush sprang up on Eli's cheeks. "That would be a 'yes', am I right?" Eliena nodded.

"Are you mad?"

"Sweet, how could I be mad without sounding like a hypocrite? You know the story of _my_ seventeenth birthday." Eliena smiled. "All I care about is that you wear that charm against pregnancy. I don't need you having a child before you're ready."

"Yes, mother."

"Good. Now, tell me all about it."

Eliena gladly obliged, telling her mother _everything_. Eliena and Alanna had almost always gotten along well. Alanna drew comparisons, listened intently, and smiled. The place where Eliena and Leo had been sounded like the exact same spot as Alanna and Jonathan had been in. She mentioned this.

"Maybe it was fate," Eliena mused. "Maybe I was _meant_ to do this and _meant_ to be with Leo."

"Quite possibly," Alanna said. "For now, I believe Emperor Kaddar requires a guide." Eli nodded and kissed her mother.

"I like you best when you're like this," Eliena commented on her way out. Alanna smiled to herself.

Her little Eliena was growing up.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I don't _want_ to go with him!" Eliena yelled. It was an hour to the ball, and Eliena had decided that she would duck out on all her commitments to miss the ball.

"Absolutely not," Jonathan said. "You will go with Sir Geoffrey as was planned."

"I refuse to go, then!" Eliena crossed her arms defiantly over her chest.

"You _will_ go to the ball, Eliena and you _will_ go with Sir Geoffrey of Meron!" Jonathan told her.

"_No_."

"You will go or you will be _banned_ from helping the pages or the Riders!"

"_I refuse_!"

"Damn it, Eliena, you will do as you're told!" Jonathan slammed his hand on his desk. Eliena glared at him.

"I refuse to go. There is nothing you can do to me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Eliena, I am your _father_. There is quite a lot I can do to you."

Eliena glared at him. "Prove it."

Jonathan returned her glare. "I don't want to. Just _go_ with him, Eli. What harm can it do?"

"None."

"So why are you objecting?"

"Because I don't want to go!"

"You're starting to sound like your mother."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Eliena." Jonathan rubbed his head. "You're giving me a headache."

"Good! Father, please. All I'm saying is let me out of it. Say I'm sick or something and I won't go."

"Eliena…"

"_Please_."

Jonathan looked at his daughter. Her violet eyes were pleading. He could tell that she didn't want to go. Eliena knew the importance of commitments, and not honoring one would definitely affect her. But if there was something _so important_ to her that she would pull out, it was certainly major.

Jonathan sighed. "All right, but you owe me, Eliena." She squealed and hugged her father tightly.

"Thank you, father! You won't regret it, I promise! I'd be such a grouch!" She left the room happily.

Leo was waiting for her. "Well?" he asked.

"I'm not going!" she replied. Leo laughed and grabbed her, spinning her around. She kissed him. "Then we can do whatever we want." Leo waggled his eyebrows and it was Eli's turn to laugh.

"Mithros, Eli, you're something else," he said. "I never thought your father would let you out of it."

"He knows me, Leo. He knows I'd never duck out unless it was important." She smiled at him and kissed her friend softly. "And I consider love important."

"You love me?" Leo asked, the shock evident on his face.

"Not if you don't love me," she replied. Leo smiled.

"I love you, Eli. I love you more than anything else in the entire world."

_**Author's Note- **that felt seriously all over the place. Sigh I suppose it was just one of those chapters. REVIEW._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Midwinter was always highly anticipated. Everyone wanted to get gifts, and go to the balls and the banquets… people shopped for _months_ to prepare for Midwinter. That Midwinter was no different. On the first day, there was only a banquet. The king and queen decided too many balls were extravagant—and the queen _hated_ them.

There were lots of tables set up in the dining hall. The royal table held Jonathan; Alanna; Eliena; Leo; Myles; Eleni; George; Rose; Thom; Thom's wife, Elizabeth, who was Raoul's cousin; Raoul; Thayet; Gary; Gary's wife, Cythera; Buri; Liam; Numair; and Daine. It was packed—the most packed as it ever been in recent memory. The pairs were obvious by who sat together: the king and queen beside each other at the head, Eliena and Leo to their right, Numair and Daine beside them, Buri and Liam next to them, with the row ended with Myles and Eleni. Gary and Cythera sat directly to the monarchs' left, with Thom and Elizabeth beside them, followed by George and Rose, and Thayet with Raoul sitting across from Myles and Eleni. Jonathan was closer to Eliena, while Alanna was near Gary.

Eliena was dressed finely in a silver-edged midnight blue dress. The dress had long sleeves leaving her shoulders and an appropriate amount of bosom bare, but the sleeves managed to show off her beautifully sculpted arms perfectly. There material fell away at the elbow, becoming a graceful bell that wasn't cumbersomely large. Her skirt was full—but not as wide as a ball gown. Her hair was pulled into a horsetail that draped over her shoulder in lovely curls. She wore a small silver crown on her head, with only her stone around her neck and small diamonds in her ears. She, of course, wore the ring George had given her. Leo, beside her, looked magnificent. His midnight blue hose matched Eliena's dress, and was topped by a shirt of the same color and a light blue tunic. His hair was perfectly combed and his eyes shone. The lovers held hands under the table as often as they could.

"Your Highness." A bowl to clean her fingers was offered. Eliena turned and nearly gasped.

"Neal?" she whispered. He looked up at her, green eyes wide. He hadn't been expecting her to address him. "What are you doing here? First years _never_ serve the royal family!"

"The boy who was going to serve you spilled something on his shirt. So, here I am," Neal replied.

"Eli? Is there a problem?" Jonathan asked. His look plainly told her, "Deal with it." She tossed her head.

"No, of course not, father," she replied. She cleaned her fingers. "Thank you, Page Nealan." Alanna smiled proudly at her daughter. Eliena had much better control than she did.

When Neal returned to the kitchens, Kel stopped him. "So? How was it?" she asked.

"Don't ask," Neal muttered.

"She already did," Merric of Hollyrose informed him. Neal glared at her.

"Still mooning over the princess?" Faleron of King's Reach asked. "You know she's with that squire now."

"Leo," Neal supplied. "Squire Leonard of Pirate's Swoop."

"Yes, him," Faleron said. "I don't think you'd have a chance with her anymore."

"For your information, I'm _not_ 'mooning'—as you so _eloquently_ put it—over _anyone_, least of all Eliena of Conté," Neal told them haughtily.

"Sure," Kel remarked. "Of course you aren't pining for Eliena. That's why you stare at her every time she comes to help you. _Of course_ that's not pining."

"Shut up," Neal snapped.

"Nealan of Queenscove, if you are going to serve the royal table, you must be prompt!" Master Upton Oakbridge, the master of ceremonies and the pages' etiquette teacher, scolded.

"Coming, Master Oakbridge," Neal called. "See? You're making me get in trouble!" he hissed to his friends. As Neal walked out, Kel turned to her year-mates.

"Something tells me this isn't going to be fun," she remarked.

"Here, here," they agreed.

_**Author's Note- **aw, poor Neal. I feel bad for him. Eliena too, actually. Ah well. REVIEW._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Page Nealan?" Eliena asked as Neal was removing their dishes for the soup.

"Yes, your highness?" Neal replied with a bow.

She looked at him, but he avoided her eyes. "Could you please send Master Oakbridge to us?"

"Yes, your highness." Neal went off.

"Eli, what are you doing?" Leo asked. Eliena smiled at him.

"Nothing," she replied.

"Eliena," Jonathan said. "You're planning something."

"Why does everyone think I'm _planning_ something all of a sudden? I just asked to see Master Oakbridge!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"You have that twinkle in your eye," Leo explained. "The one you get when you're thinking up something evil." Eliena stuck her tongue out at him and Leo grinned. "See? I'm right."

"Shut up," she told him.

"You know, you're really starting to remind me of Neal," Leo muttered, but Eliena didn't hear.

"You wished to see me, your highness?" Master Oakbridge was beside her, bowing. "Is everything all right with Page Nealan?"

"Oh, simply wonderful, thank you. In fact, do you think you could assign him to wait on us _every_ night? It doesn't matter if he doesn't look perfect, he's a magnificent server," she requested. Master Oakbridge bowed.

"I'm sure I could arrange that, your highness. Is that all?"

"It is, thank you." She inclined her head as Oakbridge bowed once again. As he walked off, Jonathan gave Eliena a stern look.

"That wasn't nice, Eli," he told her.

Eliena smiled at him. "I'm a princess—who says I have to be nice?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Queenscove!" Master Oakbridge called back in the kitchen. Neal straightened and bowed.

"Yes, Master Oakbridge?" he asked.

"You've just secured yourself a nightly serving of the royal table. Try to look presentable," the master of ceremonies replied. Neal gulped.

"Yes, sir," he said weakly. The teacher walked away and Neal groaned. "This has Eliena written all over it."

"What do you mean?" Kel asked.

"It would be just like Eliena to cook something like this up," he replied. "I know her to well to not see it."

"Why would she do that? I thought she hated you," Faleron said.

"She does. That's why she's doing it," Neal explained. "Eliena can get vicious when she's mad. That's why I hate being on her bad side."

"With power like that _anyone_ would hate her bad side," Merric remarked. They all nodded in agreement.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Eliena!" Neal called. He was on his way to eat himself, but he needed to talk to Eliena. She turned, and Neal felt his heart leap. Eliena was beautiful, more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen. He knew that he'd always have a spot for her in his heart, even if she did end up married to someone else.

"Yes?" she asked, walking up to him. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What is it?" _She's in princess mode_, Neal thought. _This isn't the reasonable Eliena I need to talk to. This is _her highness

"I need to talk to you," Neal replied. "But turn off princess mode please." Eliena's royal appearance dropped. Her eyes regained their wicked twinkle, and her stance became full of attitude.

"Well? What do you want?" she asked. _There it is. That's the Eliena I know, _Neal thought. "I don't have long, so make it fast, Queenscove."

"Why did you get me to serve your table every night? Isn't not speaking to me enough?" Neal wanted to know. Eliena tossed her head.

"I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about," she replied.

"Oh yes you do," Neal said. "I know you better than that, El. That doesn't work." Her eyes flashed and Neal knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"Excuse me, _Neal_, but I think that you're mistaking our little relationship here." Her voice was cold and dripping venom. "_We_ are not friends. Therefore, _you_ may not use any shortened form of my name, which includes Eliena. Only _friends_ and _family_ may call me by my name. I believe that everyone _else_ uses 'your highness.'"

"There's no use talking to you when you're like this," Neal remarked. "All I'm saying is can you _please_ stop torturing me? You know how dramatic I am, and I'm driving all of my friends mad."

"Good," Eliena retorted. "Let you drive someone _else_ mad for a change." With that, she walked away. Neal sighed. _There's no reasoning with her, _he thought. _I'll just have to wait it out. But after she starts getting vicious, she starts getting catty. _This _is going to be interesting to say the least._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"El, you should go easier on Neal," Leo told her that night as they lay in her bed.

"What?" she asked, rolling to look at him.

"Go easy on Neal. He's still mooning over you," Leo replied. He ran his hand down the side of her face. "Not that I can blame him." Eliena smiled and kissed Leo.

"You _know_ me, Leo. I get mad, and then I get even," she told him. "Sweet revenge."

"El, come on," Leo said. "Its not fair to be mean to him. You know how he gets. You know he writes poetry about you?" Eliena made a face. The small amounts of Neal's poetry that she had been subject to were painfully bad.

"Don't tell me it's about my eyes, or my hair, or anything else he writes about," she remarked.

"No. Worse. Its about how he's a lover scorned," Leo replied. Eliena groaned.

"Goddess, that's bad," she said. Her eyes shone. "Do you think you could sneak me some…"

"No, El," Leo told her. "No sneaking poetry so you can embarrass him." Eliena frowned. "See what I mean? Go easy on the poor guy. You can't help that he still loves you. Though, I am a little jealous." Eliena kissed him.

"Don't be jealous, Leo. My infatuation with Neal is over. I'm all yours now," she said. Leo chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear it," he remarked.

"You know, you're starting to sound more grown up," Eliena told him. "More like father… or Uncle George."

"I'm seventeen, almost a knight," Leo reminded her. "I guess it's about time I grew up. You sound more grown up yourself." Eliena grinned.

"Princesses need to grow up faster. You never know what might happen causing you to be queen. Father was king before he turned twenty-five," Eliena explained. She swallowed back tears. She'd often heard the story of her grandparents' untimely deaths, and it always made her sad. She's never known them.

"They died before you were born, Eli," Leo whispered. "There was nothing you could do." Eliena nodded.

"I guess. But you know that a _cousin_ was killing them? If mother hadn't slain him… I wouldn't be here," Eliena replied.

"I know, Eli," Leo said soothingly. "But we can't dwell on the past. Duke Roger of Conté—that was his name—is long dead. Unless some powerful mage brings him back, he'll stay dead." Eliena nodded. "For now, all I want to do is hold you and get to sleep." Eliena smiled and kissed him.

"All right. Good night, then." She rolled so her back was against Leo. "I love you, Leo."

"I love you too… Tigress."

_**Author's Note- **I have to do a story promo. Check out my new AG one-shot (yes, its REALLY an AG), "Carry Me Away." I needed to write some fluff, and I've been wanting to do an AG, so… voila! "Carry Me Away" was born! Chances are I'll stick to writing AJ, but maybe an AG one-shot here or there once in a while. Some unexpected things are happening on this story, so there will be a couple twists that I'm planning on. And there will probably be no Scanran war thing, but I'll probably mention it in passing. _

_**Erin's Review Rant- **I don't know how many times I've said it, but REVIEW. If you have the story on Alert or Favorites, you OBVIOUSLY care about what's going on. I don't care if you say "good job" or even just "update." REVIEW, because then I know you care. I'm sure there are people reading this who've never dropped a review on it. Even if you aren't registered on FF.N, do an anonymous review, I accept them. So…now that I've ranted about reviews…**drop one!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was noon on the second day of Midwinter when Leo found Eliena in the royal family's dining room. From about eleven to one, the eighteen people permitted to eat at the royal dining table drifted in and out of the room reserved for their eating purposes only. Eliena was sitting with Daine and Numair. They were talking and eating. Leo took a seat beside Eliena.

"Hello," she greeted, kissing him.

"Hi, Leo," Daine said, waving slightly. "Escaped for a minute?" Leo laughed.

"You could say that. Uncle Jon decided I could break for lunch," he replied. "Unfortunately, I have to also deliver their order for lunch. The king and queen are working on something, so I get to play slave boy for the day."

"Oh, poor you," Eliena teased. "Playing slave boy for my parents." Leo glared at her, but he didn't mean it.

"El, I need to talk to you, so finish up. Its important," Leo said. Eliena raised her eyebrows.

"Well, now that you've piqued my interest, how can I say no?" she asked. Leo laughed again and kissed her forehead as she stood up.

"That's my Eli," he replied and went to get food.

"Brainstorm: what could he be talking about?" Eliena asked, turning to Daine and Numair.

"He wants help with your parents," Daine replied. Eliena made a face.

"Doesn't sound like Leo," she said. "Numair?"

"Maybe he's looking to court you," the mage suggested.

"You think?" Eliena asked, watching Leo laugh with some of the kitchen servants.

"Haven't you been sharing a…room for nearly a month?" Daine wanted to know. Eliena blushed slightly and nodded. "And he's been in love with you forever."

"Maybe." Eliena shrugged. "I suppose I'll find out soon enough. Excuse me." She rose, taking her tray with her. Dumping her garbage, she followed Leo out.

They went into her parents' study, and Eliena noted the guarding spells on the room. Her parents were sitting at their desks, bent over books and papers. Gary and Myles were in chairs, reading intently and making notes.

"What's going on here?" Eliena asked. Everyone looked up.

"Trying to work out this marriage," Gary replied. Eliena nodded: as part of the treaty between the Yamani Isles and Tortall, Jonathan and Alanna had agreed to marry Roald to one of their princesses. Roald was the heir to Barony Olau, and the princess he married would help him in running the fief if Myles were to die and Alanna couldn't handle it. Roald was at the City of the Gods, training to be a mage, and was only fourteen. His twin sister, Lianne, was going to be a lady.

"It seems like more than that," Eliena remarked.

"Well, it doesn't help that Scanra and the Copper Islands don't understand that the war is _over_," Alanna replied. "I think we need to explain it to them. Though, truthfully, I'd prefer not to use force." As Alanna was a knight, Jonathan could let her handle those affairs while he handled politics.

"_You_, mother?" Eliena teased. Alanna glared at her. "Anyway. So, what's Leo doing?"

"He's our errand boy for the day," Myles replied. "And in a few hours he'll be taking over for me so I can go teach the pages." Eliena nodded.

"That's part of the reason we wanted to see you," Jonathan said. "We'd appreciate it if you could help Myles in going through all the particulars of the events with Carthak and the war. You'll help him out for a few days, and by helping you could help _us_ get work done." Eliena nodded. So her _parents_ had wanted to talk to her, not Leo. Her heart fell a little. She'd wanted Leo to ask to court her.

"I've a question, Uncle Jon, Aunt Alanna," Leo put in. Everyone turned to look at him while Eliena's heart rate quickened. Was this it?

"Go on," Jonathan prompted.

"I was hoping, with your consent as well as Eliena's, that I might have permission to court her," Leo explained. He smiled at Eliena. "I really like her."

"We can tell," the Lioness remarked. "Well, I don't see a problem with it. Jonathan?"

"Nor do I. Eliena?" Gazes shifted to Eliena, whose smile was a mile wide.

"I'd love for you to court me, Leo," she said, maintaining a level voice.

"Go on and let it out, Eli. We can all see you're dying to," Gary allowed. Eliena threw herself at Leo, hugging him tightly.

"Of course you can court me, you _dolt_!" she exclaimed. "Was there ever a chance I'd say no?" Leo laughed and kissed her. Myles and Gary had suspected that there had been something between Jonathan's squire and the princess for a while, but then they were sure. Gary, who had secretly known about the affair between Alanna and Jonathan when _they_ were that age, smiled. _Like mother, like daughter,_ he thought.

"We can announce it tonight," Alanna resolved. "And this, of course, excuses you from being escorted by anyone else for the whole social season. But you _do_ still have to attend the outer functions you agreed to." Eliena nodded. She knew how it would work.

"You have half an hour," Jonathan said. "Go tell your friends." Eliena and Leo bowed and rushed out. Once in the hall, Leo lifted Eli—he was six feet tall to her five foot four—and spun her around. As he slowed down and began putting her back on the ground, their lips met.

"This is going to be great," Eliena remarked. "I just know it."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Neal walked into Sir Myles' class, which was usually his favorite and saw a familiar figure talking with Myles. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Eliena was standing there. She wore Neal's favorite outfit on her: tan breeches tucked into knee-high soft deep brown leather boots and a nicely fitted blue-violet shirt. Her long black curls were only half pulled back from her face, the rest spilling over her shoulders. Even from where he stood in the back of the room, he saw that her violet eyes shone.

"Go in!" Kel hissed from behind him. Neal looked around and saw that the only open seats were right up front. He swallowed and followed Kel to them. They sat down, and Neal tried to make himself invisible.

"Is everyone here?" Sir Myles asked. He got a mumbled "yes" from the first-years, who were slightly worn out. "Good. As you can see, we have a special guest with us today, everyone say hello to Princess Eliena of Conté, my granddaughter."

"But don't get up," Eliena put in hurriedly. "I look like a fool when I bow and I'm in breeches." The pages chuckled. Neal smiled to himself. He'd always loved how Eliena made fun of herself. Myles sat down behind his desk and Eliena went to the front of the room. "Now. Who knows about the Carthak peace talks?" A few pages raised their hands—Neal included. "I wouldn't expect many of you to know the particulars. It was kept fairly quiet, and it _was_ just about two years ago. If I remember anything about being eight, it was that I frankly didn't care about any of 'that political stuff', as I so wonderfully referred to it as." That got a few more chuckles.

"Excuse me, your highness?" It was Quinden of Marti's Hill, a year-mate but not friends with Kel or Neal. He was a part of Joren of Stone Mountain's group—who hazed younger pages.

"Yes, page? I'm sorry I don't know your name." She smiled apologetically.

"Quinden of Marti's Hill, your highness." Eliena nodded. She would remember it. "Wasn't Page Nealan fifteen?" Eliena's violet eyes found Neal.

"Yes, he was. Nealan, what can you tell us about the Carthaki peace talks?" Eliena asked, walking so she stood in front of Neal. She purposely didn't mention how he and Leo had snuck into Carthak to rescue her.

"Well, your highness, I know that the delegation's main purpose was to arrange a peace treaty with the late Emperor Ozorne. They brought along Daine the Wildmage, because the emperor's birds were sick. And, of course, you went along to. I know there was a controversy with the wish to marry you to Emperor Kaddar," Neal replied. He knew a lot more, but if Eliena wasn't mentioning that he was in Carthak, neither was he.

"Very good, Nealan," Eliena praised. She started walking around as she spoke. "Just recently the finer details were able to be made public, but you are going to be the first to hear them.

"As Nealan said, I was a part of the delegation. The other members were Duke Gareth the Elder of Naxen, Sir Gareth the Younger, Lady Thayet, Master Numair Salmalín, Lord Martin of Meron—" Neal caught the flash in Eliena's eyes as she said his name, "—various mages and clerks, and Veralidaine Sarrasri, the Wildmage. We were welcomed by Kaddar—excuse me, _Emperor _Kaddar, he was only a prince when we were there—and then taken to the palace. We met the emperor—Ozorne—and it was fairly uneventful the first few days. We took tours; saw the menagerie, et cetera. Not long into the talks, Emperor Ozorne said that he would not agree to peace unless I agreed to marry Kaddar. I had two weeks to think it over. I agreed, but was then released from it. Daine was kidnapped. We didn't know where she went, or anything. She just _disappeared_. I was once again offered the marriage, and this time accepted. Daine then reappeared. This time, I couldn't get out of it—the marriage, I mean. Not long after, Numair was arrested.

"For those of you that _don't_ know, Numair was once known as Arram Draper, and he was a student at the university in Carthak. He worked for Emperor Ozorne, but was arrested for some reason I don't remember. He was put in the dungeons. Eventually, he escaped. When he came to Tortall, he was changing his name and trying to avoid being captured by Emperor Ozorne. When we went as a delegation, Ozorne pardoned Numair, but under certain terms. Ozorne managed to arrest Numair and execute him.

"This is the one piece of information that is kept private, so I can't tell you _how_ we found out, but we learned he was alive and well. With the aid of Stormwings—don't _look_ like that. It was a particular Stormwing who I'm sure you've heard of, Rikash Moonsword. He found out that his king and queen were being held captive. With Rikash's help, we managed to trick Ozorne into turning himself into a Stormwing. _Those_ particulars you'll learn with Tkaa or Numair, I believe. In any event, that's the end of it. Or, so we'd thought, at least."

"Any questions?" Myles wanted to know. A page put up his hand.

"Go on," Eliena told him. "Name, too, please."

"Esmond of Nicoline, your highness." Eliena nodded. "What do you mean by 'so you thought'?"

"Well, Esmond, I'll be getting into that as soon as we finish questions. Those are the events that lead into what's being called the Immortals War," Eliena replied. "Next? Yes."

"Keladry of Mindelan." The princess nodded. She already knew who Kel was. "Are you still betrothed to the emperor?"

"Oh, gods no!" Eliena replied. "As soon as Kaddar became emperor he signed the treaty and got rid of that particular term. If he hadn't, I would be empress of Carthak right now, and none of you would be having this class, because Tortall would be a part of Carthak." She pointed to another page.

"Seaver of Tasride, your highness. How does that work? Because, begging your pardon, you aren't queen yet."

"That's true. See, just before I left, I was permitted to see the terms of the marriage. They stated that as soon as the marriage between Kaddar and I was official, Tortall would be absorbed by Carthak. Otherwise, it would just be a matter of time until I was queen that it would happen," Eliena explained.

"But couldn't one of your siblings become king or queen instead?" Seaver asked. Eliena shook her head.

"That only happens if I'm dead. Though many Tortallans would probably _think_ me dead by marrying into such a thing, I would still be queen of Tortall, and neither of my siblings would take over. If I had married Kaddar and died without an heir, he would simply marry again and Tortall would've stayed a part of Carthak until someone revolted." She looked around. "Any other questions before I go on to the Immortals War? No? OK, then.

"Remember how I said we tricked Ozorne into turning himself into a Stormwing? Well, he wasn't exactly _thrilled_ about that, so he gathered Stormwing, human, and other immortals allies to attack us, as you know. How many of you saw the dragons?" Hands went up all around the room. "Did you know that I helped to command from the back of Diamondflame—the big blue dragon?" Some pages nodded. "We warned my mother of a Copper Islands reinforcement ship right on their tail. And I killed Ozorne from the back of that dragon." She paused. "And I almost died. Did anyone see the big ruby and black sparkly fire cloud?" Many more nodded. "That was Master Numair and Inar Hadensra. For only a second Inar's magic escaped and it started to kill me. My mother had to bring me back from the Realms of the Dead—the same place she rescued my father from when he had the Sweating Sickness as a page. You owe it to her that I can tell you about this!" She chuckled slightly, though the memory frightened her. "And then the dragons breathed on this—" Eliena held up her ember stone, "—and told me that if I ever needed them all I had to do was hold it and think of them. That essentially means that we now have dragon allies." A murmur went through the group. "So, any questions?" Almost every hand shot up. "Quinden?"

"Everyone knows that the story of the queen saving the king from the Sweating Sickness is a lie. He wasn't _really_ going to die," the page said. Eliena raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, really? Well, maybe you'd like to explain that to my parents. I'm sure they'd _love_ to hear the story," she remarked as Quinden blushed. "Seaver?"

"What did it feel like to almost be in the Realms of the Dead?" he asked, and everyone leaned forward.

"Well, I was in the place between life and death. It was dark, cold." Her eyes clouded as she remembered. "The Black God was reaching out to me, drawing me closer and closer. Then I heard—and saw—my mother. She pulled me back." Her eyes cleared again. "That's all I really remember. It was an uncomfortable place to be, let me tell you that! Next? Nealan?"

"How was the magic killing you?" He already knew the story, but asked for the sake of the others.

"Well, it clogged up my windpipe and blocked my arteries. Basically, I couldn't breathe and there was no blood circulating through my body. That's bad," Eliena replied. "You, with the red hair."

"Merric of Hollyrose, your highness. Can we see a dragon?" he asked eagerly. The other pages nodded. Eliena laughed.

"I don't think they would like that much," she replied. "But I can make an image of one for you."

"Yes! Please do!" the pages enthused. Eliena laughed again. _She has such a beautiful laugh, _Neal thought with an inward sigh. _So musical._ Eliena called up a violet ball and closed her eyes. Her lips moved in silent words.

Suddenly, there was a large dragon sitting in the middle of the room. Everyone gasped as they looked at the life-like image before them. The dragon was the same colors as Diamondflame had been, but glowed violet with Eliena's Gift.

"This is a dragon," Eliena said, but there was no need to. Everyone knew. "I've made him to look like Diamondflame, the dragon I was riding when I killed Ozorne."

"Can we touch him?" Esmond asked breathlessly.

"No, it won't hold up to that," Eliena replied. "In fact, this takes quite a lot of effort. Say goodbye everyone." The image disappeared and violet fire was sucked back into Eliena's palms.

"Class is actually over," Myles put in. "If you have anymore questions for Eliena, you may find her later. Good day!" The pages filed out. Neal lingered in the doorway, watching as Eliena spoke animatedly with Sir Myles. He sighed and left to go to mathematics.

_**Author's Note- **who knows what's coming next chapter? I bet many of you do! It won't earn you a cookie or anything, but I'll be very proud if you predict it. LOL, just kidding. The ball and the ANNOUCEMENT are coming up. So, I'd love a REVIEW, my darlings!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Oh, gods curse it," Eliena muttered. She was supposed to have been at the grand staircase ten minutes ago. But her hair just would _not_ stay in its place. She made quick work of the pins attempting to hold her curls up, releasing inky hair down around her shoulders. She ran a brush through her hair to make it look at least _presentable_ and placed her tiara on top of her head again. "There." She hoisted the hem of her gown and took off her heels. She opened the door and ran to the grand staircase, holding her shoes in one hand and skirts in the other.

When she finally reached the staircase, Eliena was losing breath. "I'm here!" she exclaimed. Her parents and Leo glanced at her.

Eliena's black hair—by some miracle—wasn't frizzy or out of control from her run. She had barely broken a sweat, so her make-up was still intact. She slipped her feet into her white silk shoes by supporting herself on the wall. She smoothed her full white skirt. The rubies sprinkled on it winked perfectly, and the crimson hem skimmed the ground. She—in a quite un-princess-like manner—adjusted the neckline of her off the shoulder bodice.

"Where were you?" Jonathan asked.

"My hair was misbehaving," Eliena replied, tossing silky black locks over her shoulder. "Now, shall we begin?" She offered Leo her arm, and he looped it through his. They stood in front of Jonathan and Alanna.

"Her Royal Highness Princess Eliena of Conté and her escort, Squire Leonard of Pirate's Swoop!" the herald announced. Smiling, Eliena and Leo floated down the staircase. Leo kissed Eliena's hand as she took her seat, and then went to stand just behind her. The crowd murmured: that was the position of someone courting her, not the king's squire! The king and queen took their seats, but Jonathan soon rose again.

"Welcome to the first ball of Midwinter. We are in the second day of the festivities, which leaves you one final day to do your shopping for Midwinter gifts. As you can tell by the placement of my squire, Leonard of Pirate's Swoop is officially courting my daughter, Princess Eliena. The queen and I couldn't be happier at her choice of men and we hope that it will end in a marriage. For now, enjoy the ball and we shall inform you when it is time for the banquet," Jonathan said, his voice filling every corner of the room. He sat down, the music started, and people ran to gossip.

Neal, who was standing with his friends, was rooted to the spot. He felt paralyzed, and his brain had gone numb. Eli and… Leo? But they were practically related! _Adopted step-cousins_, Eliena's voice said in his mind. He swallowed hard, fighting the urge to run to her and get down on his knees before her, apologizing profusely and begging for her forgiveness.

"Neal? Are you all right?" Kel asked. Neal blinked and Kel's concerned face filled his vision. Neal managed a stiff nod.

"Yes," he replied. "Perfectly fine."

"No you aren't," Cleon said.

"He's upset that the princess is being courted by that squire," Merric remarked.

"_That squire_ happens to be one of Eli—her highness's best friends," Neal corrected. "They've been friends since birth. And he's had a crush on her for many years."

"He's not being sarcastic. There's something wrong," Esmond said.

"Go ask her to dance." Kel nudged him. Neal shook his head.

"In accordance to the customs of courting, the one who is courting the woman gets the first dance, and it is up to the woman to chose anyone she wishes to dance with," Neal informed them. "Which means that I won't dance with her highness all night."

"Oh, stop calling her 'her highness'," Kel told him. "You were friends with her, weren't you?"

"She herself informed me that, as we were no longer friends, and only her _friends_ and _family_ used 'shortened forms of her name', Eliena included, that I am to refer to her as 'highness', just like everyone else," Neal responded.

"Well that's silly," Kel challenged.

"That's Eliena," Neal retorted.

Hearing her name, Eliena looked around. She and Leo were gliding past Neal and Co. She smiled. "One second, Leo. Let's go talk to Kel," Eliena said.

"Eli…" Leo warned.

"What?" she asked as they made their way to the group of pages.

"If we're going to bother Neal, I don't want any part of it," Leo replied.

"What makes you think we're going to bother Neal?" They had reached the pages, so Leo couldn't answer. "Kel!" They all bowed to her.

"Your highness," Kel said.

"Oh, no, none of that, Kel. Eliena, remember?" Eliena smiled at the group. "Care to introduce me to your friends?"

"We can introduce ourselves," Neal snapped. Eliena raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me, but I don't believe I was addressing you, _page_," she remarked coolly. "But, if you can introduce yourselves, by all means, do." The pages glared at Neal. It was the _princess_! 

"I'll introduce them," Kel said. "This is Esmond of Nicoline, Seaver of Tasride, Merric of Hollyrose, Faleron of King's Reach—he's a second year, Cleon of Kennan—a third-year, and… Nealan of Queenscove." Eliena smiled at them.

"A pleasure to meet you. I at least knew your names from speaking to your group earlier," she remarked. She turned unreadable violet eyes onto Neal. "Next time you wish to speak to your _princess_, Nealan of Queenscove, I suggest you do it with more _respect_." She turned to Leo. "Have you all met Leonard of Pirate's Swoop?"

"Nice to meet you all," Leo said.

"And you, Squire Leonard," the pages returned.

"Well, Leo, we had better get back to dancing," Eliena remarked. "It was nice to meet you!" She walked away with Leo.

"'Next time you wish to speak to your _princess_, Nealan of Queenscove, I suggest you do it with more _respect_'," Merric teased. Neal glared at him.

"She just humiliated you!" Cleon laughed. As his friends laughed at his expense, Neal glared at him.

"You are all too immature to understand the ways of the heart," he told them, which got them laughing harder.

"And _you_ do?" Faleron wanted to know. "The only time you've ever courted a girl you fouled up!"

Neal scowled. "I _hardly _think I 'fouled it up', Faleron. It was a mere misunderstanding," he replied with a sniff.

"Sure, Neal," Kel said, giggling and patting him on the back. "Whatever you say."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Congratulations!" Raoul said, hugging Eliena as they were sitting down for the banquet.

"Yes, congratulations!" the others seated at the table agreed. Leo and Eliena smiled at each other.

"If my City instincts haven't failed me, then I think that I'm going to have the Crown Princess for a daughter-in-law!" George remarked. Eliena smiled down the table at him.

"We'll see," Jonathan said, squeezing his daughter's hand. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, George."

"So, how are things with the Copper Islands and Scanra?" Thom asked. He didn't know much about these things unless they directly involved him.

"Scanra's nibbling at the edges," Raoul growled. "Just as they've been doing for years."

"Raoul, please don't remind me of the work that still needs to be done since my father's passing," Jonathan requested. "We've all been doing our best."

"I'm not saying we haven't," Raoul replied. "All I'm saying is that they've been nibbling for too long."

"Can we please not discuss these things at dinner?" Myles asked. "We get enough of them during the day, don't we?"

"And, besides, there are too many people around to hear secrets," George put in. As the second-in-command of the Realm's spies, George worked in secret, and not _entirely_ legally.

"I just like to know what's going on," Thom said. "Is that wrong?"

"Of course not," Myles told him. "But ask us in private."

Alanna smiled. "Thom is like me, Myles. Doesn't know when the time is right." Thom glared at his twin, and Alanna glared back playfully.

"Aren't you two a little old for this?" Eliena wanted to know.

"Oh? And when did you become my mother?" Alanna asked. Eliena stuck her tongue out at her mother. "Aren't you a little old for that?" Alanna matched Eliena's voice perfectly.

"Oh, shut up," Eliena grumbled.

"Have you heard of this new mage who was kicked out of the City of the Gods?" Thom asked. Alanna, Jonathan, and Eliena all turned their attention to him. Eliena's twin siblings were there.

"No," Jonathan replied. "You're the only one who keeps up with them."

"His specialty is necromancy," Thom explained. "If I remember correctly his name is Blayce the Younger of Galla."

"Necromancy?" Numair asked with a frown. "I don't like the sound of that."

"Nor do I," Alanna agreed.

"Galla?" Daine asked. "Do we know where from?"

"No," Thom replied. "Sorry." Daine nodded. There wasn't anyone named Blayce in Snowsdale that she could remember anyway.

"They kicked him out, you said?" Jonathan asked. "Any idea of where he went?" Thom shook his head.

"No one knows for sure. Though, they suspect he either returned to Galla or went to Scanra. The reason I asked is that I felt some strange power coming from the north—the strength of which is what's needed for necromancy," Thom replied.

"North?" Alanna asked, voice cracking. "As in… Scanra area?" Thom nodded.

"I felt it to," Numair said. "But it was stronger than normal necromancy. I think we're dealing with the raising of a mage here."

"Mage?" Alanna squeaked. "Oh, gods, no."

"Relax, Alanna. I don't think it could be who you're thinking," Jon assured his wife.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Thom said. "Everyone's heard of what Alanna did that day, and it would be the perfect weapon against us."

"Just stop!" Eliena exclaimed. "You're upsetting my mother and its _Midwinter_! This is a time to be happy. We'll deal with it when it comes!"

"I agree," George said. "We'll take it one day at a time."

"But how many days might we have?" Thom murmured.

_**Author's Note- **I have the most EVIL smile on my face right now. This is going to be GOOD… REVIEW._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_**AN- **just to let you know, this IS AU, which is why all the Blayce stuff is happening NOW, not later. I didn't want Eli to be 25 for the Scanran War, so… here we go._

It took two days for news to reach them of exactly _who_ Blayce the Gallan had brought back from the dead. The news was not happy in the slightest, given that the man who delivered it was the newly risen Duke Roger of Conté.

Eliena sat in the throne room with her parents to receive the… visitor. She sat to her father's right, with her mother on her father's other side. Alanna refused to wear anything even _remotely _dressed up, saying that, "I _killed_ the man, didn't I? I see no reason for this evil man who should be in his _grave_ to be worthy of anything other than my worst breeches and a stained shirt." Thankfully, Jonathan had convinced her to wear nice brown breeches, new knee-high black leather boots, and a pale purple shirt. The king wore tan breeches and a royal blue shirt, looking kingly even in simple clothes. Eliena wore tan breeches, her favorite broken-in knee-high butter soft brown leather boots, and a violet shirt that fit well. Her hair was in a high horsetail, because she fully intended on going to help the pages when the little meeting was over.

"Shall I send him in?" a servant asked.

"Yes," Jonathan replied quickly before his wife could make a cutting remark. "Be nice, Alanna," he reminded her.

"Keep my mouth shut, you mean!" she snapped. Jonathan sighed. A man walked into the room.

Eliena immediately noticed the family resemblance. The man's hair was brown-black, lighter than her father's and his eyes were a slightly paler sapphire, but he had the Conté nose and chin. He strode forward, stopping before them to bow. "Cousin," he greeted Jonathan. He turned to Alanna. "I'd heard he'd chosen you as a queen, but I barely believe it."

"I'd heard you'd been raised from the dead, Roger, but I didn't believe it until now. Maybe I should return things to the way they were," Alanna replied, voice icy.

Roger smiled at her coldly. "Why the hard feelings, Alanna?"

"Shall I name the numerous reasons?" she asked. "That might take a while." He chuckled musically, and turned his eyes to Eliena.

"And who might this be?" he asked, glancing at Jonathan. "Your heir?"

"Heir_ess_," Eliena corrected. "I'm a girl." Roger smiled.

"So you are." Eliena nearly gagged at how charming he was being. It was sickening. "What's your name, young princess?"

"First of all, I'm seventeen. _Hardly_ 'young'. And, in regard to your question, my name is Eliena," she replied. "And I needn't ask _your_ name, though I wonder your titles." She glanced at her father.

"If your generous father permits, I would like to regain my former titles," Roger said, bowing to Jonathan.

"Why should I honor you with such a deed?" Jonathan wanted to know. "After what you did to us, I hardly see it fitting."

"And you're probably working _against_ us," Alanna added.

"I _could_," he admitted. "But, on the other hand, I was told all of the plans."

"What plans?" Eliena asked.

"The plans King Oron Rittevon of the Copper Isles and King Maggur Rathhausak of Scanra are making, Eliena," Roger replied. He turned his attention back to her parents. "They were foolish enough to tell me them, assuming I would remain on their side. But, last I knew, I was a member of the House of Conté, meaning I owe Tortall my allegiance."

"As if we're trust you," Alanna spat. "You tried to kill Jonathan and his parents—don't think we've forgotten. Jonathan and I are stronger now; so don't even _think_ of killing us. And Eliena is smart, and a strong mage, so don't try her, either."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Roger told her. "I'd be willing to share the information I gained, in exchange for my titles back."

"I don't think quite yet, Roger," Jonathan said. "We'll put you up here for a few days, to see how… trustworthy you are. And make sure you aren't up to anything wicked. You'll be watched by guards at all times, as well as mages. I'm sure you know Numair Salmalín, our principal mage?" Eliena felt Numair's magic as he stepped up beside her. "And our resident Wildmage, Daine?" Daine appeared beside Numair. "To let you know, Daine can talk to animals. Not only will you be watched by _humans_, but by animals—and possibly an immortal or two—as well. Don't think anything will be hidden from us."

"Wildmage?" Roger asked. "Wild magic isn't real!"

"I have to disagree," Daine replied. "Because I have it."

"Don't think to test her, Roger," Numair warned the man. "My magic is protecting everyone in this room besides you, and if you so much as _touch_ it with your Gift you'll explode." Roger swallowed.

"My Gift is weak, Numair Salmalín," Roger said. "I dare not use it more than I must." Eliena, knowing the powers of her mother's ember stone and figuring hers shared them, fingered the blue stone around her neck. He blazed bright orange—only slightly less than Numair with black fire and her parents with their respective colors. He was lying. That was a strong Gift, not a weak one.

"You are excuse, Roger. Mages and guards will meet you at the doors to show you to chambers," Jonathan told him. Roger bowed and left.

"El? Did you check him?" Alanna asked.

"Yes," Eliena replied. "And he's lying. His Gift is only slightly less powerful than yours or father's."

"Not as strong as it was before his death," Jonathan remarked. "But still strong enough that he could do damage."

"Even _un_-Gifted he could do damage," Alanna said. Jonathan nodded.

"Just watch him closely," Eliena recommended. "And maybe I'd best call for the dragons for a little assistance."

"Good idea, but explain carefully so you don't anger them," Numair told her. Everyone nodded.

"I don't like that he's back. People are going to talk," Alanna admitted.

"They will, but don't they always?" Jonathan asked. Alanna nodded.

"They do. But you know they'll blabber about curses," she replied.

"I don't trust him," Eliena said, watching the doors. "He's slippery."

"No animal is that slippery," Daine agreed. "There's something he isn't telling us."

"Then I intend to find out what it is," Alanna decided. "I'm not going to let him hurt us again."

_**Author's Note- **this is totally off topic, but I WORSHIP Carrie Underwood. She is so amazingly awesome that it's scary. (I just ran to watch her sing the national anthem at the baseball All-Star game. My hands hurt from clapping so hard.) Anyway. Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did! REVIEW, please._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Dedication: **this chapter is dedicated to **Elfsquire90,** who predicted Roger's return._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tortall or any of its familiar inhabitants. I do, however, own the plot of this story, Leo, Eliena, and anything you don't recognize from the glorious books written by the Great Tamora Pierce._

"Eliena, what are you doing?" Leo asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up in the bed he and Eliena shared. The midnight hour had just been called, and Eliena was pacing in front of the bed.

"Pacing," she replied.

"I can _see_ that," Leo told her. "But why?"

"Why do you think?" Eliena demanded.

Leo groaned. "If I hear the name 'Roger' one more time…" Eliena walked over and clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Fine. I'll shut up," she said and sat beside him. "Happy?"

"No," he replied flatly. Eliena sighed, rolling her eyes. She kissed him, and Leo pulled her down beside him. "But I'm getting closer."

"Stop," she told him and sat up again. Leo groaned and sat beside her. He had the feeling it was going to be a long night.

"Get back under the covers," he instructed. Eliena did so, and rested her head on Leo's strong shoulder. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm scared," Eliena confessed. "I'm terrified that Roger is going to do something to hurt us. If he did it once, he can do it again. The problem is, I can't _kill_ him. He hasn't done anything worthy of that, and it's killing _me_!"

"Your parents wouldn't get mad if you killed him," Leo reminded her, stroking his lover's sleep-mussed black hair. "They both hate him, as much as your father hides it. Your mother is a little more…_open_ about her hatred." Eliena smiled.

"Yes, but she can get away with it," she remarked. "She killed him already."

"And a man once dead should stay that way," Leo confirmed. Eliena nodded. "But there's something else under that pretty skin of yours. Is it Neal?"

"No!" Eliena replied. "Roger's all that's bothering me."

"You sure?" Leo asked, sounding suspicious.

"Would I lie to you?" She smiled at him.

"Yes," Leo replied. Eliena frowned. "OK, maybe."

"Am I lying when I tell you I love you?" she wanted to know. Leo kissed her.

"I hope not," he replied. Eliena wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, bending him back onto his pillow. She pulled back and beamed down at her best friend. "Goddess, Eli. You know how crazy that drives me." Eliena flicked black hair out of her face.

"That was the point," she told him wickedly.

"Well, in _that_ case…" Eliena squeaked as Leo rolled her over and kissed her deeply, blasting her brains straight out of her head.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Eliena awoke to light kisses on her lips. She opened her eyes and grinned at Leo. "Good morning."

"Morning, Eli. Did you sleep well?" Leo asked.

"I always do," she replied. "There was a certain warm mass that made it _quite_ comfortably, thank you."

"Be glad we're alone," Leo said. "That's inappropriate talk."

"Like you care," Eliena retorted. "You're used to me."

"Well, yes," Leo conceded. "But others aren't."

"I'd never say it in public," she assured him. "That could have… interesting reactions." She grinned. "Maybe I _should_ say it then…"

"Don't even _think_ about it," said Leo. "You know how inappropriate it is to take lovers!"

"Oh, poo them," Eliena dismissed. "You're courting me, aren't you?"

"Eli. If it got around that we were lovers and I was courting you, what would be the rumors about you and Neal?" Eliena thought it over, and shuddered.

"Good point." She threw back the covers and stretched. Leo wrapped her dressing robe around her. She grinned and kissed him. "Thanks." He nodded and handed her breeches, a breast band, a loincloth, and a shirt. "Again, thanks." He nodded again. She put on her clothes and Leo put on her tall black boots for her. "Mithros, do I have to say it again?"

"No," Leo told her, giving her a kiss. "You didn't even need to say it once."

"Aw." Eliena wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're too sweet."

"Come on." He stood and offered her a hand. "Lets go eat."

"Good. I'm _starved_."

"Nice to meet you, Starved. I'm Leo. Might you tell me where my Eliena's gone to?"

"Oh, you!" Eliena slapped his arm.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Great Mother Goddess, Neal, who taught you to _ride_?" Eliena demanded, riding up alongside her one-time friend, who had just gotten unhorsed by the quintain—again.

"I believe you did, your highness," he replied with a bow. Eliena detected the mocking tone in his voice.

"There is _no way_ I taught you to ride," she informed him. "You never would've stayed on with _that_ seat! Goddess, do I need glue or something?" She rode away, muttering. Neal swung himself into his saddle.

"Eliena just completely ripped apart your riding skills," Merric remarked coolly. "Aren't you going to say anything?" Neal glared at him.

"She's the _princess_, Merric, what d'you want me to do?" Neal asked, secretly ticked that Eliena had given his friends permission to use "shortened forms of her name" but not him. "I can't tell her off or she'll get mean."

"That's never stopped you before," Merric replied.

"Merric of Hollyrose!" Eliena called. Merric's attention turned to the lovely princess seated atop her new warhorse—a gift from her parents for Midwinter—a big, barrel-bellied bay who she had affectionately named Chubby, partially because of his appearance, and also because her mother's first pony had been named the same thing.

"Yes, your highness?" Merric replied with a gulp.

"I suggest you stop talking with Nealan of Queenscove and prove to me that _you_ know how to keep your butt in a saddle!" Eliena said. Merric nodded and charged the quintain. He wobbled, but stayed in his saddle. "Very good. Queenscove, take notes."

"_Queenscove, take notes_," Neal mocked under his breath. "Give me a break."

"What was that?" Eliena asked, riding over to him. Her violet eyes were unreadable.

"Nothing, your highness," Neal replied, bowing. She caught his tone.

"Neal, I know you were mocking me!" she hissed. "I know you too well for that! Button your flapping lips and show me that you know how to ride!"

"Yes, your highness." Neal bowed again. As she rode away, the wind carried Neal's voice: "_Button your flapping lips and show me that you know how to ride_." She wheeled Chubby around and bore down on him.

"Something tells me that you don't want to tilt against me in front of all your friends," she remarked, voice like ice. "Because I'd have you on the ground before you could say, 'Eliena.' And you know it." Neal gulped. "That's what I thought." She lowered her voice. "I am not going to let our little argument get in the way of what I'm doing here. Lord Wyldon trusted me to help you tilt, and I fully intend on doing so. Whether it means dragging Raoul out here to knock some sense into you or not, you _will_ behave appropriately. If not, I suggest you start asking the gods for mercy now, because you father certainly won't give you any when you're kicked out of page training." She rode away, and Neal stared after her, speechless.

_**Author's Note- **so… ah… that was… fun. I love Eliena. Oh. I leave THIS SATURDAY for Vermont, where I WILL NOT HAVE computer access, just to give you a heads-up. I'll be back around Monday, though. REVIEW._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note- **hey! I'm BACK! I was in Vermont for most of the week, but we were in Niagara Falls Friday to Saturday. It was kinda cool, but VT was better. I miss Smuggler's Notch! I'll have pix up on my homepage at some point soon-ish, so you can check that out when they're up. Getting back to the story, I have this chapter and I think that's all for "Eliena", but one for "Another Chance" as well._

**Chapter 14**

_She must have all the boys after her, _Roger thought as he watched the steadily glowing orb in front of him_. (A/N- I used that in a non-fan fic story.) _

Inside there was a scene: a girl of about seventeen, sitting at the side of a pool. She wore a dress of the palest yellow, it's long, flowing skirt several inches deep in the water. Her knees were tucked up near her face, which was lit by violet eyes. Black tendrils snaked down her back and a crown woven of flowers sat atop her hair. She used a stick to create shapes in the water, clearly lost in her own mind.

The girl Roger was looking at was not just any girl, nor was she a goddess. She was Princess Eliena of Conté, crown princess of Tortall.

_Oh! Who might this be? _Roger wondered as a decidedly male figure entered the protected area of the pool. Eliena turned and her thought-darkened face was brightened by a smile. Roger read her lips: _Leo_. She stood and her beautifully curving figure became noticeable. Eliena and the new arrival—who Roger decided was King Jonathan's squire, Leonard of Pirate's Swoop—embraced. The squire kissed Eliena deeply, the way only a lover can. Roger smiled. _So the young princess has taken a lover._ Roger knew that this tidbit could be crucial to bringing down his cousin, King Jonathan, and longtime enemy, Queen Alanna.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"You look so beautiful," Leo murmured into Eliena's neck. The feeling of his breath against her bare skin made her shiver happily.

"I'm _cold_, though!" Eliena replied. "This may be heated, but its still freezing!"

"Then here." Leo removed his tunic and pulled it over her head. Eliena, several sizes smaller than him, hugged herself. It was still warm from Leo's body heat.

"I'm still cold." Her eyes twinkled wickedly.

"That's because the bottom of your dress is wet," he teased.

"It is? Oh, Mithros." Eliena moved her skirt to see that, yes, the hem of her dress was dark with water. She swore and Leo laughed. "Then come dry it off." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him against her mouth. Leo easily lifted her and sat them down, placing her on her back. He leaned over her, keeping their mouths moving. His lips moved to her neck and Eliena giggled, half-heartedly pushing him away. "Leo! Stop it! I'll stain my dress! Stop!" Leo sat.

"Then come here." He patted his lap. Eliena shook her head and went to a bench.

"No. _You_ come _here_," she instructed. Leo groaned and went over to her. Eliena put her head on his lap and tucked up her feet. Leo stroked her hair.

"Mithros, El. Do you know how much I hate this?" Leo asked. She looked up at him, the question in her eyes. "Sneaking around like this. I want to tell the whole world how much I love you."

"But you can't," she murmured. "It would ruin _both_ our reputations."

"I don't care," Leo confessed. He cupped her face and looked down at her. "I love you, Eli. And, Mithros, I want to marry you."

Eliena sat up. "Are you…?"

"Do you want me to?" Leo's hazel-eyed gaze was steady. _Do I? _Eliena wondered. _Do I want to marry Leo?_

"Yes, but not now. Give it a little more time." Leo sighed. Eliena put her hand on his arm and gave him a pleading look. "Please, Leo. I don't want there to be gossip about where I spend my nights—and there _will_ be if we don't give it more time. I'll be _queen_ one day, Leo. And I want respect from my people. Not opposition because they think their queen is a _whore_." She spat the last word. Leo drew her to him.

"No one will think you're a whore, Eli," Leo whispered. "We know better than to speak ill of our Tigress." He pushed her hair behind her head and whispered, even softer, "And all of us—Daine, Numair, me, even Neal—would make it very clear otherwise."

Eliena smiled and kissed him gently. "Thanks, Leo. And I _would_ like to marry you, someday. But we need time. I don't want to regret anything later."

"I know you don't, El. And that's why I love you: you have a good head on your shoulders, even when your heart is telling you to dive in."

_**Author's Note- **I liked that chapter. I really did. Now, REVIEW._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Princess Eliena, you are looking simply lovely this afternoon," a voice remarked smoothly. Eliena turned and saw Roger emerging from the shadows of a hall near the gardens.

"Do you always spend time in dark halls, Roger?" Eliena asked coolly.

He chuckled. "I see your parents have told you the stories about me," he replied.

"Who said anything about my parents? I could've heard it from anyone," she reminded him. He nodded.

"You could've at that. But, really, your highness, you look simply ravishing," Roger flattered.

"Flattery gets you nowhere, but thank you," she said. He smiled. _He slimy, _Eliena thought. _Slimily charming. Like a snake._

"Who said anything about flattery?" Roger questioned, taking her hand and kissing it, holding her eyes. "I speak the truth."

"Roger, if you're looking for royal favor, I'm afraid I can't give it to you," she told him. "And if you're looking for anything else, I probably can't give that to you either."

"Not even a companion?" he asked. Eliena yanked away.

"How _dare_ you speak to me like that? I'm the _princess_, not a common street whore!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, you thought…" Roger looked amused. "By 'companion' I meant _friend_, simply a friend."

"I don't befriend _snakes_," she informed him, tossing her hair. "Good day." She walked off, and Roger went back into the hall. She was slippery, that one. And polite if it killed her. _She'll be hard to take down, _he thought. _But I can do it._

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Eliena's musical laugh traveled though the ballroom. Neal turned and saw Leo spin Eliena, her black hair flying out. She looked beautiful in a dress the same color as her eyes, with a bodice that fit like a corset and a loose, flowing skirt. Her sheer, billowing sleeves cinched at the elbow and wrist and amethysts dotted the scoop neckline that showed off just enough of her bust to be appropriate. The gems sparkled in the lights of the ballroom, but the princess's eyes glittered brighter. Neal sighed.

"Uh oh, he's seen Eliena," Cleon joked.

"She looks radiant tonight," Neal remarked. "Like a precious amethyst."

"Right," his friends said together, rolling their eyes. He glared at them.

"Sometimes I forget that you are not as old as I, and have not felt love as I have," Neal told them.

"Love? Since when have _you_ been in love?" Kel wanted to know.

"See that sparkling jewel over there?" Neal acknowledged Eliena.

"You know, Neal, its really starting to get annoying," Merric said.

"What is?" he asked.

"You moaning about how she's broken your heart. We could find at _least_ ten other men here who could claim Eliena has broken their hearts. You're nothing special," Kel replied.

"But the other men-" Neal began.

"Shut up!" his friends cut in. Neal glared at them.

"You are all unromantic simpletons. You will never understand." He sniffed and walked off.

Meanwhile, Eliena and Leo were smiling at each other, eyes never straying. "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look?" Leo asked.

"Not in the last three seconds," she replied.

"Well, then, you look beautiful tonight, El," he told her. Eliena laughed.

"Thank you so very kindly, Leo," she said.

"May I cut in?" a voice asked. Eliena looked and saw that Roger stood at their side.

"No," Eliena replied.

"Is that polite your highness?" Roger asked.

"Of course it is. Squire Leonard is courting me, which means I can decline dance invitations from anyone I choose," she replied. "Please leave." Leo moved them away. _She is quite determined to avoid me, _Roger realized. _Well, I'll just have to make that impossible._

"Jonathan, can I _please_ kill him? _Please_?" Alanna asked, looking at Jonathan, who was sitting beside her on the dais.

"For the thousandth time, Alanna, no. He hasn't done anything worth that," Jonathan replied with a sigh.

"Jonathan. Be reasonable. Look at him. He's definitely up to something with Eli," Alanna said.

"And? Alanna, she's as good as—or better than—you with a sword, she's beat Liam at Shang, _and_ she's close with some of the best knights, squires, and pages in the kingdom, not to mention the realm's most powerful mages—_and_ the Wildmage. Do you _really_ think he stands a chance?" Jonathan told his wife. Alanna glared at him.

"I still want to run my sword through his middle," she informed him with a pout.

"Oh, stop it," Jonathan said. "You're acting five or six."

"You didn't _know_ me when I was five or six," Alanna retorted.

"Then you're acting like a spoiled child," Jonathan shot back. "Now stop acting like a brat and start acting like the queen you are." Alanna glared at him, but Jonathan's blue-eyed gaze was steady. She sighed—it always irked her that Jonathan could make her back down.

"Fine. But _one_ slip up and I get to kill him," Alanna conceded.

"I'm sure there are others who would be perfectly willing to assist you," Jonathan remarked coolly. "Including myself."

"So you _do_ think he's up to something!" the queen exclaimed happily.

"Think? I _know_," Jonathan responded. He sighed and looked at Eliena. "I only wish I knew what."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Eliena giggled as she leaned on Leo. They were walking to her chambers. "Shh! Do you want someone to hear?" Leo stage-whispered, but his hazel eyes were laughing.

"Oh, poo them," Eliena replied. "Let everyone know. I don't care anymore."

"Stop it, El." Leo pushed her away from him. "I think you had just a _touch_ too much wine at dinner."

"Oh, poo," Eliena said, flicking her hand. "It's the _moon_ and the _atmosphere_." She sighed. "A perfect night for romance." She smiled at Leo and he smiled back.

"Then it shouldn't be wasted," Leo remarked. He took her hand. "Let's go."

They went into her room. Eliena bolted the door and Leo was right there, pressing her back against the door as he kissed her deeply, sending her head spiraling. She lost her fingers in his messy brown hair and let Leo carry her to the bed, where he lay her on her back and kept kissing her. She gently pushed him away and sat up. "You lie down," she instructed. He did so and she straddled him, kissing him intensely. Leo reached for the strings of her bodice, but Eliena pulled back. "Ah, ah, ah." She smiled wickedly as she slowly undid them, loosening the tight material little by little. Leo growled and pushed her hands aside, undoing it quickly.

"It's a gorgeous dress, El, it really is, but I really don't care for it right now," he murmured.

"Mm. But I like your outfit. Its very swashbuckling knight," she told him. Leo wore tan breeches tucked into spit-shined black leather boots, a billow sleeved white shirt tucked into his breeches, and a forest green tunic which brought out gorgeous greens in his hazel eyes. "And I love what it does to your eyes."

"No time for talk," Leo said. "I hate it when you tease me like this, El."

She grinned at him. "That just makes it all the more fun, Leo. And you're wrong about no time—we have all the time in the world. I'm all yours—forever and ever."

Leo looked at her seriously. "Does that mean that you want to marry me?"

"We've gone over this. _Yes_, I want to marry you, dolt! But I told you, we can't get engaged yet," she reminded him.

Leo groaned. "Then don't _say_ things like that, El. You make me eager." Eliena kissed him tenderly.

"I'm sorry. But, here." She removed the ring George had given her for her sixteenth birthday and held it to him. "Keep this as a token of my promise to you." He smiled and took it, clasping it between their hands.

"I'll get a chain for it in the morning. I only wish I had something to give _you_." Eliena kissed him.

"You already have—you've given me your heart. That's all I need."

_**Author's Note- **I LOVED that chapter to DEATH. I loved the whole Eliena/Leo thing. (It was Thumbelina inspired, FYI.) I am OFFICIALLY in love with Leo. My love for him challenges my own for Jon. And I'm SERIOUS. So… yeah. REVIEW._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

There was a blizzard in mid-February, leaving every road to Corus blocked. No news was getting in and the only way to contact anyone was by having a mage do a far-speak.

A week after the blizzard, Eliena and Leo sat in her chambers. It had been cold enough that none of the snow was melting, so they were basically _stuck_ in Corus. Leo was supposed to be visiting his parents at the Swoop. They were in front of the fireplace, with one blanket underneath them and another wrapped around their bodies. Eliena was leaning against Leo, and he was resting his chin on her head.

"It's snowing again," he remarked. Eliena picked up her head and saw white snowflakes floating by outside her window.

"Oh, Goddess, _again_?" she groaned.

"Apparently," Leo said. Eliena sighed,

"I'm tired but I can't bring myself to move," she commented.

"Then I'll help." Leo managed to pick her up and drop her on the bed. She wore only a nightshirt, and shivered.

"Don't forget to bolt the—"

"Your highness!" someone was thumping on her door. Eliena swore.

"Leo, _hide_!" she hissed. Leo hid and Eliena walked over to the door. "Yes?" she asked the servant.

"It's the queen, your highness." That was all Eliena needed to hear.

"Mithros!" She grabbed her dressing robe and ran, barefoot, to her parents' room, ignoring how cold the stone was against her feet. Duke Baird and Jonathan stood by the Lioness, who was shivering and a pale blue. "What happened?" Eliena rubbed her arms—it was _cold_!

"She came out of the bath and stepped into the room—she was still wet and someone had left all the windows open," Duke Baird explained. "Apparently for some time, because it was literally _freezing_ in here. The water froze on her. We've melted it off, but she's still not well." Eliena touched her ember—something didn't seem right—and saw her mother glowing steadily orange. Eliena swore.

"That's not it," she told them. "She's glowing. Orange."

"_Orange_," Jonathan spat. "I should've known. Baird, help Eliena to push it out of Alanna. Roger and I need to have a little chat."

"I'll come. This will only take a second." Eliena walked over to her mother, placed two hands glowing purple on the queen, and _shoved_ her magic in. She forced the orange blasting out through any open hole, but managed to leave her mother's violet Gift alone. She turned to Duke Baird. "Keep her warm and make sure that the orange doesn't come back." She spun on her heel and followed her father to the rooms they had given Roger.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Roger!" Jonathan boomed. He stalked into the room and Roger looked up from a pot.

"Oh, Jonathan, Eliena, good to see you," he greeted.

"What are you doing to my mother, scumbag?" Eliena demanded, drawing out her blade, Faithful. She and her father had taken their swords, just in case.

"Ask your father, young princess," Roger replied smoothly. Eliena glanced at her father, who had gone pale. He stood over the pot and his hand dripped water.

"What is it?" she asked. Jonathan met her eyes.

"This water is a mix of water, snow, and a temperature-retaining mixture. This is essentially water, cold as snow, but won't freeze." He reached in, wincing, and pulled out a figure.

It was the queen.

Eliena turned to Roger. "You son of a bitch! You send the blizzard and this storm—you went to my parents' room and made it look like an accident," she accused through clenched teeth. Roger smiled.

"You're catching on," he told her.

"You…" Eliena swore, drew back her sword, and plunged it straight through his black heart. Roger fell, still smiling. "That's for my mother!" she screamed at his corpse.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"You mean…" Alanna slammed her fist into the bed. "Its not fait! _I'm _the one he almost killed—even if I don't want to admit it! _I_ wanted to be the one to kill him!" She paused. "Again!"

"I could bring him back so you could do so if you'd like," Thom mentioned. Alanna glared at her twin.

"No. Having him come back _once_ is _more_ than enough," she said, and turned to Eliena. "But _you_ killed him?" The girl nodded, feeling like Alanna _wasn't_ her mother. "Gods be praised that it was my _daughter _who _double_ saved me. How did you do it?"

"Plunged my sword straight through his heart—if he even had one," Eliena replied smugly.

"So you _are_ a Tigress after all!"

_**Author's Note- **I basically planned out the rest of the story last night. I have some good parts coming up that I think you'll like. Anyway. I'm very sore (can barely move) because my horse (Bo) and I had a little disagreement. He spooked (at the WIND) and went one way. I went the other, landing on the side of my tailbone. My butt up through my mid-back is KILLING me. I had to say no to going to town with my friends because of it! I am MAD, and it doesn't help that I had to GET BACK ON. –Sigh- oh, well. REVIEW, please._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**Author's Note- **in celebration of Roger's death, I am throwing a party. Feel free to join in! (You get a COOKIE… chocolate chip that I baked last night to be exact! (Oh, and PLEASE check out my homepage. I added stuff about my PLAYLISTS for Jon, Alanna, and Alanna/Jon.)_

"Do you really have to go?" Eliena asked, looking up at Leo.

It had been a week since Roger's death—meaning it was the last week in February. The roads were clear enough that Leo could visit his parents at Pirate's Swoop. It was his mother's birthday on March fifth, so he was staying through that.

"Yes," Leo replied, kissing the top of her head. "But I'll be back by March fourteenth, promise." She kissed him.

"Good." Leo hugged her close, gently rocking her.

"Do you have our gift for your mother?" Alanna wanted to know.

"Yes, your—Aunt Alanna." Leo smiled. In private, he called the king and queen Uncle Jon and Aunt Alanna.

"You'll be calling us mother and father soon, I'll bet," Alanna said. Eliena gaped.

"_Mother_!" she exclaimed, turning pink. "Don't be embarrassing." Alanna flicked her hand dismissively. She embraced Leo in a motherly fashion.

"Stay safe, Leo. Too many people close to us depend on your for your life to be taken so young," Alanna told him. Eliena turned a deeper pink. Her mother could be _so_ embarrassing! Jonathan hugged Leo.

"Don't let Raoul talk you into doing anything stupid," he warned. "I don't need my squire getting killed chasing pirates."

Leo smiled impishly. "Oh, but your knight commander and friend can be killed doing so?"

"Knight commanders and friends can be replaced," Jonathan explained.

"Hey!" Raoul interjected.

"But a truly great squire and my daughter's love can't be replaced as easily," Jonathan finished. Raoul sulked and Alanna slapped him upside the head.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"For being a baby," Alanna retorted.

"If you weren't the queen, I'd challenge you," he said.

"You mean if you weren't leaving?" Alanna asked. "I'd be _more_ than happy to beat you, Goldenlake."

"Enough," Jonathan told them. "Raoul, you'd best get going. George and Rose want Leo there as soon as possible."

Raoul bowed. "As you wish, Sire."

"Don't call me that and _don't_ bow to me. There aren't people around," Jonathan said.

"So we're not people?" Alanna and Eliena asked together, smiling at each other. They were _really_ similar. Jonathan rolled his eyes.

"Why, Goddess? Why?" He sighed and looked skyward. "Why have I been cursed with a daughter and a wife who think the same way?"

Everyone laughed. Eliena and Leo hugged once more before Leo mounted the everyday riding horse Jonathan had given him—Raven for his black coloring—and rode off with Raoul and the Third Company of the King's Own.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

At around noon the next day, Eliena and Daine were in Eliena's room, lounging around after a morning with the Riders. They were trying to gather the strength to go to lunch, but were tired. Neither girl had gotten much sleep the night before. Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Eliena called.

"Its, ah, Eli—your highness, its Neal," a voice replied. Daine clapped her hand over Eliena's mouth.

"Come on in!" Daine instructed. Eliena glared at her. "Give him a chance!" the Wildmage hissed. Neal came in and Daine hurried out, muttering something about how hungry she was, shutting the door behind her. Eliena sat up, and turned her back to Neal.

"So you're going to ignore me, then?" Neal inquired.

"In case you didn't notice, it wasn't me that invited you in," Eliena answered. "Just say what you have to say and get out."

"Well when you put it _that_ way… will you look at me, please?" Neal requested. Eliena turned to look at him, violet eyes stony.

"Well?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Neal replied. "I'm sorry for _whatever_ I did to tick you off, and I know it's more than just talking to Kel. Don't pretend, I know it's more than that. I'm sorry for being cheeky in practice or giving you a hard time—and, yes, Lord Wyldon _did_ tell me to say that. All I want is a truce—no more fighting, at least on speaking terms. I don't need to be friends."

A smile spread across Eliena's face. "Since when did you start sounding proper? What happened to the Neal I knew and loved?"

"_Loved_?" Neal asked, raising an eyebrow. Eliena hit him.

"You know what I mean," she replied. With that, the division between them was broken. They hugged and laughed like old friends.

"I missed you your highness," Neal told her. Eliena rolled her eyes.

"_Please_, its Eliena. Or Eli. Or El. Whatever you want," she said.

"How about 'Tigress'?" Neal suggested. Eliena smiled.

"Not that. Direct shortenings of Eliena, please," she clarified. Neal laughed.

"Want to eat with us? I'm sure Kel, Merric, Seaver, Cleon, Esmond—" Eliena cut him off by holding up her friend.

"Goddess, Neal, you don't need to prove how popular you are by listing the names of all your friends!" she joked. "I get it already!" Neal laughed and offered Eliena his arm.

"Will you do me the honor of letting me walk you down to the mess?" he asked politely. Eliena brushed past him.

"Don't push your luck, Queenscove!" she called back.

_**Author's Note- **if it seemed like Eliena was too quick to forgive Neal, I'll explain it next chapter. Again, check my homepage. And I'm very excited to say that I got a new computer! All my files will be transferred either tonight or tomorrow, so I think the next update will be from my BRAND NEW LAPTOP! And, for anyone who read **Lady Alanna and the Prince**, I think that when I finish writing "Another Chance", I'll be writing a SEQUEL to "Lady Alanna". REVIEW._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Eliena and Neal carried their trays to a table in the mess hall. Kel, Esmond, Seaver, Cleon, and Merric fell silent as Neal placed his tray down.

"Hi!" Eliena greeted brightly. People scooted over so she sat next to Neal.

"Um, are we missing something?" Merric wanted to know.

"Yes, your brain," Neal retorted. Eliena slapped his arm. "Hey!"

"I mean something between you two," Kel clarified. Neal and Eliena exchanged a glance.

"No, I don't think so," the princess replied. "Why?'

"Well, you two just walked in together. Laughing," Cleon said. "And, last we knew, you wanted to rip each other's heads off."

"I think it was _her_ that wanted to rip anyone's head off," Neal corrected. Eliena slapped his arm again. "Hey! Stop that!"

"But, you're friends again?" Esmond asked.

"_Yes_!" Eliena and Neal replied, sounding exasperated.

"Sometimes I forget how young you are," Neal told Kel, Esmond, Seaver, Merric, and Cleon.

"Now is not one of those times," Eliena finished, nodding.

"Excuse me, but I am only four years younger than the two of you!" Cleon protested.

"Its enough," Eliena told him with a smile. "Neal and I are mature seventeen-year-olds. You are but a mere thirteen years—there is a large difference."

"Mature?" Cleon questioned, raising his eyebrows. "You call _that_—" he pointed at Neal, "—mature?" As the group dissolved into laughter, Lord Wyldon's voice rang out over the mess.

"Cleon of Kennan, Merric of Hollyrose, Keladry of Mindelan, Esmond of Nicoline, and Seaver of Tasride, who is that with you?" the training master asked.

"Neal, my lord," Cleon replied, rising.

"I know him, Page Cleon. Who is the girl?" he asked.

"Kel, my lord," Neal responded.

"Are you aiming for _more_ work, Nealan of Queenscove?" Lord Wyldon wanted to know. "Is that Princess Eliena?" All eyes turned to focus on the table. Eliena was slowly sliding down under the table.

"Yes!" she squeaked, cursing herself for not putting on some sort of disguise.

"Your highness, I was under the impression that you were dining in the royal dining hall," a deep voice remarked. Eliena jumped to her feet and saw Raoul smiling at her from Lord Wyldon's table.

"Oh, well, I changed my mind," she explained.

"Your parents are wondering. You'd best go see them," Raoul told her. Eliena nodded.

"Thank you, Sir Raoul," she said. Eliena leaned down and hissed in Neal's ear: "Share my meal. I'm going to help out Master Oakbridge later, I'll see you then." She walked out, knowing the eyes of the pages and squires were on her.

"Hello, mother. Hello, father," Eliena greeted, kissing her parents' cheeks.

"Where were you?" Alanna asked as Eliena took her seat.

"Pages' mess," she replied, smiling at the servant who'd put a dish in front of her. "Thank you."

"Pages' mess? You've avoided that since your…argument with Nealan," Myles remarked. Eliena smiled.

"He apologized earlier," she said.

"And you forgave him easily? I'm surprised at that," Numair chimed in. Eliena rolled her eyes.

"_Must_ everyone know my private business?" she asked.

"Yes," everyone at the table replied. She sighed.

"Sorry I asked," she muttered. "Anyhow. Leo's been giving me a _really_ hard time lately, and I've heard how unhappy Neal's been, so I reconsidered being mad at him." She casually took a bite of her food.

"Right," Alanna drawled. "That sounds so like you, Eli."

"You're one to talk!" Eliena exclaimed. "You _still_ have a grudge against Lord Peter of Riverbend for suggesting that you be put in exile right after your knighthood! And must I mention our most _recent_ unwelcome visitor? Need I remind you that they are both _dead_?" Alanna glared at her daughter.

"I believe you were just proving your mother's point, Eli," Numair said.

"Whatever," Eliena replied. "I came to eat with you because Raoul said I should. Do I need to leave? I'm really hungry, you know."

"So eat," Jonathan told her. "Ignore us."

"Fine." Eliena shoveled her food into her mouth and stood. "Can I go?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Listen up! Her Royal Highness Princess Eliena of Conté is here to assist you boys in the _proper_ manner in which to ask a woman to dance," Master Upton Oakbridge, the pages' etiquette teacher as well as the palace master of ceremonies, announced. "Since Page Keladry has decided she is incapable of doing so." Kel blushed. "Now don't you boys get nervous. If you can ask the crown princess to dance, you can ask any other woman in the world. Your highness?" Master Oakbridge bowed and gave Eliena the floor.

"Thank you Master Oakbridge. All right, so. Who knows the correct way to ask a woman to dance?" Eliena questioned. Neal's hand went up. "Page Nealan?"

"Lady—name—would you be so kind as to honor me with this dance? Bow," Neal replied.

"Very good. How would you ask _me_ to dance… Joren of Stone Mountain?" Eliena asked. Joren rose and walked up to her.

He bowed and kissed her hand. "Your highness, would you permit me the honor of dancing with me?" Joren returned to his seat, a smug smile on his face.

"Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean you need to be overly sweet, Page Joren," Eliena said, causing Joren to blush. "The proper way would be...what?" Kel raised her hand timidly. "Page Keladry?"

"Your highness, would you be so kind as to honor me with this dance?" Kel suggested. Eliena smiled.

"Close. You actually _also_ need to clear it with Leo—Leonard of Pirate's Swoop—as he's courting me," Eliena replied. "But very good. Even though I'm the princess, you ask me the normal way, simply using my title. Or, if you're close enough, 'Princess Eliena' will do fine. Who knows how to ask a married woman to dance?"

"You don't!" Cleon said. Everyone laughed.

"Not _quite_, Page Cleon," Eliena told him. "Anyone else?"

"Your highness, they don't need to know that," Master Oakbridge put in. Eliena nodded.

"Then let's practice." Several groaned—they didn't want to ask the beautiful _princess_ to dance! "Hey, practice makes perfect!" Eliena sang. "And how will you live though Court events without knowing this?"

"We won't dance," Neal replied. Eliena shook her head.

"Not an option. And thank you for volunteering to go first, Page Nealan."

_**Author's Note- **I have something I'm cooking up that I'll throw in soon. This was a filler chapter, but, as I JUST said, I have something I'm working on. THIS IS UPDATED FROM MY NEW COMPUTER! YAY! Anyhow. REVIEW._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Eliena managed to get Daine into the pages' mess and sit with Neal and his friends with both of them going unnoticed. It was a small miracle that her magic hid them, as many pages were mages—including Neal! (_**AN- **pages/mages! Ha! I RHYMED! Anyway_.) Once Lord Wyldon was done with the blessing, Eliena took her magic off and sighed.

"Nice job," Neal complimented, ripping a piece of roll with his mouth. "Hello, Daine."

"Hello, Neal. Its nice to be able to talk to you again after _almost four months_," Daine said, looking meaningfully at Eliena. The princess sighed.

"What? Is it my fault I inherited my mother's temper?" she asked innocently.

"I hope that was rhetorical," Neal replied sweetly. Eliena swatted him.

"Shut your mouth, Queenscove," she told him, but she was smiling.

"How many times have you told him that in the past four years we've known him?" Daine asked. Eliena laughed.

"Too many!" she replied.

"Excuse me, El, but I _distinctly_ remember _you_ having trouble keeping your mouth shut," Neal remarked.

"Excuse me?" Eliena asked. "When?"

"Eli, you _did_ used to have problems holding your tongue," Daine replied.

"Still do!" Neal said.

"Thanks, you two, really," Eliena commented sarcastically. "It really means a lot that two of my best friends have just high opinions of me." Neal put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed.

"Aw, Eli, you know we love you," he told her. Eliena gave him a sidelong glance.

"I _sincerely_ hope you're using love in a purely _platonic_ sense," she remarked.

"I do," Neal assured her quickly. Eliena cocked an eyebrow, sending the message that she didn't _entirely_ believe him.

"Stop it, we're being rude," Daine reprimanded. She smiled at the pages. "Sorry, I don't know all your names."

"Oh! Sorry. Daine, this is Keladry of Mindelan, Esmond of Nicoline, Faleron of King's Reach, and Cleon of Kennan across from us. Seaver of Tasride and Merric of Hollyrose are on Neal's other side. Everyone, this is Veralidaine Sarrasri, the Wildmage," Eliena introduced. "Sorry, I always forget manners around friends."

"You have _manners_?" Neal faux-gasped. "_No_!"

"You, shut up," Eliena instructed.

"So, how are you all enjoying page training?" Daine asked.

"Its fine," Esmond replied.

"A little hard, though," Merric commented.

"Shut up! She and Eliena teach us sometimes!" Faleron hissed. "D'you _want_ her sending the animals after you?" Eliena, Daine, and Neal exchanged a look.

"I mean, _you_ two aren't hard on us," Merric corrected quickly.

"I think you have the wrong idea about how I work, Faleron," Daine said. "I'm usually a pretty calm person. It takes quite a lot to get me riled." Eliena and Neal nodded in agreement. "And I would _never_ send animals after a person unless they _really_ deserved it, or Eliena or her parents—or even her siblings—gave a royal order to do so."

"I can't believe you'd think she'd send them _after_ you!" Neal exclaimed.

"I'm interested in where you heard such things about Daine, Faleron," Eliena remarked coolly.

"Everyone says it. It's a threat now," Cleon responded.

"'Everyone', Cleon?" Eliena and Daine asked together—they had the same views about such a generalization. "What _else_ does 'everyone' say?"

"You shouldn't have used that phrase," Neal said. "These two don't like it."

"Not everyone can say something if _we _aren't," Eliena retorted. "So, clearly, 'everyone' is a bad choice of words."

"Like you never make them!" Neal scoffed.

"Excuse me, Page Eli-I-love-you-in-the-platonic-sense," Eliena shot back, "but I'd forgotten how _perfect_ your word choice is!"

"Well, what do you _want_ me to say, El? Eli, Daine and I think you're great? Eli, Daine and I like you? Eli—" Neal suddenly couldn't move his mouth. Every time he tried to take the purple fire away with his own emerald Gift, he looked like he was in pain.

"What did you _do_?" Kel marveled.

"Magic," Eliena replied. "Un—Master Thom taught me. It's a silence spell."

"Can you show us how to do that?" Cleon asked. "Because he'll need it when you _aren't_ around."

"And, while you're at it, why not teach some of the teachers? I'm sure they'd love to shut him up," Merric put in. Neal was glaring at them, apparently, he could still hear. Eliena laughed.

"We'll see."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"I can't believe you put the silence spell on me!" Neal exclaimed as he, Eliena, and Daine were walking through the gardens later than evening.

"What _else_ could I do to make you shut up?" Eliena wanted to know.

"A simple, 'Neal, please be quiet' would suffice," Neal replied.

"It hasn't in the past," Daine put in.

"Why do you always agree with her?" Neal asked her.

"Because she's usually right," Daine replied.

"See?" Eliena told Neal triumphantly. "I'm better than you. So _there_." She stuck out her tongue at her friend.

"I never said you weren't," he remarked. "And, what are you, ten?"

"Maybe," Eliena shot back.

"Horse Lords, do you two _ever_ stop?" Daine asked.

"No," they replied together. The three laughed, and Eliena tripped. Neal caught her in one of those romantic dips Jonathan was always doing with Alanna when they were dancing.

"Oops, careful!" Daine giggled. But then she saw that Eliena's violet eyes were locked on Neal's green ones and Neal was breathing hard. _Oh, no_. She saw it coming before it happened:

Eliena slowly shut her eyes and Neal pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that Daine couldn't tell if it was gentle or passionate. But, as Neal brought Eliena back up to a standing position and she wrapped her arms around Neal's neck, it became clear to Daine _exactly_ what kind of kiss it was. And she didn't really think she wanted to see it.

"Uh, Eli?" Daine said, feeling queasy. "What about, you know, Leo?" Eliena flicked her hand, dismissing Daine. "Eliena!" Eliena broke her kiss.

"Leo _who_?" Eliena asked.

"Leonard of Pirate's Swoop Leo. You know, the squire _courting you_?" Daine replied. Eliena didn't seem to hear—she was too busy kissing Neal again.

_**Author's Note- **HA! I've been planning that since… well, since about the time Eli let Leo start courting her! And I have the story planned out from here. –Hides from Eli/Leo fans- DON'T KILL ME! (I MEAN it, **MSB**!) REVIEW._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

_**Author's Note-** did it occur to anyone else that last chapter was the equivalent of where I ended "Lady Alanna and the Prince"? Wouldn't it have been great if I did a repeat of that? Just kidding_

Eliena awoke the next morning to find that it was a _perfect_ morning. The sunlight flooding in her window caught floating dust, the birds were chirping brightly, and Leo's warm body heat was against her back. Eliena sat up and stretched, and went to kiss Leo.

Her eyes bulged as she saw the sleeping face of Neal. Eliena jumped out of bed and pulled on her dressing robe. She shut her window and warded her room from listeners before stomping around, cursing colorfully.

Neal stirred and propped himself on his elbows, the blanket falling and revealing his naked torso. His green eyes followed Eliena back and forth across the room, and a smile played on his lips as he listened to her language.

"Good morning to you too, Eli," he said. Eliena turned on him, clutching her dressing robe at the neck. Her black hair was mussed from sleep and…other activities and her violet eyes were ablaze with a violent temper.

"_You_!" She pointed at Neal, her voice accusing. "How could you let this happen?" She gestured between them, indicating how they had slept together. "Mithros, _Leo_!"

"Isn't coming back for several weeks yet," Neal finished. "So stop worrying, Eli."

"_You kissed me_!" she yelled. "How _could_ you? You _know_ I love Leo!"

"I don't believe that I knew you loved him," Neal remarked. Eliena stalked over and slapped him across the face.

"I hate you. Get out of here," she commanded, but a smile crept up her lips. "Oh, who am I kidding?" She collapsed at the foot of the bed. "I'm terrible. I'm awful. I don't deserve to live."

"No, Eli." Neal put his arm around her. "You made a mistake, that's all." She looked at him.

"You're saying that last night was a mistake?" She looked and sounded skeptical

"No, Eli. I was referring to your falling in love with Leo," he replied.

"Oh, well, aren't _you_ helpful," Eliena said, standing up. She walked to her door and opened it. "Out," she sighed. "Now."

"Eli, I'm still naked."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Eliena slid into her seat at the royal dining table. "Oh, Eli, you've decided to grace us with your presence this morning," Alanna commented. "How thoughtful of you."

"Mother, I'm really not in the mood," Eliena told her mother wearily. "Don't tease me."

"What's wrong?" Jonathan asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing," she replied, but Jonathan knew there was something she wasn't saying.

"You sure?"

"Positive." She glanced at Daine, who was deep in conversation with Numair. _Why didn't she stop me_? Eliena wondered. _I'll have to ask her._

"So," Daine said, catching up with Eliena after breakfast, "where are we going?"

"Anywhere," Eliena replied. "Anywhere except with the pages."

"Well,_ that_ works," Daine remarked. "Lets go see Evin—his Rider Group is back."

"Do we _have_ to? I'd rather just go help the Riders or something," Eliena protested.

"Eli. Be serious. Help the Riders? _What_ Riders? There won't be new recruits for weeks!" Daine reminded her.

"Oh, right," Eliena muttered.

"El, what's wrong?" Daine asked. "And don't bother hiding it, because I can tell!"

"Neal," Eliena replied, almost too softly for Daine to hear.

"Oh, you mean last night?" Daine asked. "Eli, what _happened_ to you? It was almost like you'd lost your mind."

"I really don't know," Eliena replied. She looked off into the distance. "But I sure wish I did."

_**Author's Note- **next chapter: March 19th, LEO'S RETURN! REVIEW._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

March nineteenth. Eliena was so excited—Leo was coming home! It had been several weeks since she had accidentally slept with Neal, but they'd agreed not to mention it and moved on as friends.

She was in the foyer at noon, wearing Leo's favorite outfit on her: tan breeches, dark brown knee-high leather boots, and a fitted white shirt tucked into her breeches. Her long black hair was pulled back in a high horsetail, with a stray, shorter curl tucked behind her ear instead of in her violet eyes. She was tapping her foot obsessively, the sound echoing in the large, empty space.

Finally, Leo came in, hair sweat-dampened and mussed from his ride. "Leo!" Eliena screamed. Leo opened his arms and Eliena leapt into them, burying her face in his neck. He spun her around.

"I missed you," he told her, putting her down, but keeping her close.

"I missed you, too!" she replied.

"I'd kiss you, but I don't want anyone getting the wrong impression," he whispered. Eliena nodded. She knew what he meant.

"So, no one will see." She shielded them from sight in violet fire. Leo smiled and kissed her deeply. "That's better." Leo chuckled.

"You don't know how much I missed you, El," he said.

"Oh, I think I have an idea."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"El, I can't," Leo told her. "I can't eat with the pages—I'm a squire!"

"Leo. You're with _me_, remember?" Eliena grinned. "Now come _on_!" She dragged him into the pages' mess for dinner. "Hello, Lord Wyldon!" She waved to the training master.

"Oh! Your highness!" He bowed. "You'll be dining with us this evening? And… Squire Leonard as well?"

"That's right. But I'm going to sit with Neal and Cleon and them. And don't make a big deal out of it. Please and thank you!" She and Leo got their food at sat down at the table.

"Hello, Leo," Neal greeted. "Have a nice time at the Swoop?"

"It was great, thanks," Leo replied.

"How was your mother's birthday?"

"Great."

"Why are you two talking like two old, stuffy nobles?" Eliena demanded. "Mithros, you two've been friends for several years now!"

Kel put down her tray and she spotted Leo. She nearly fell over. "Eliena, who's this?" she asked, turning slightly pink.

"Oh! Everyone, this is Squire Leonard of Pirate's Swoop, Leo. Leo, this is Cleon of Kennan, Merric of Hollyrose, Faleron of King's Reach, Seaver of Tasride, Esmond of Nicoline, and this girl here is Keladry of Mindelan," Eliena introduced.

"Hello," Leo said. "Nice to meet the people who've been entertaining Eliena so thoroughly." Eliena slapped him. "What was that for?"

"Watch your tongue, squire," Eliena teased, tweaking his nose. Leo bumped his shoulder against hers.

"And _who_'s telling me this again?" he mused, tapping his index finger against his chin. "Oh, right! The Tigress herself!"

"Shut up," Eliena grumbled.

"When's your Ordeal?" Cleon, the oldest of the pages, asked.

"Midwinter," Leo replied.

"So soon!" Neal exclaimed. "Gods, Leo, why'd you have to go and remind me how much older I am than these hooligans?" Leo laughed.

"Trust me, Neal, I don't like it either," Eliena assured her friend.

"Where's Daine?" Leo asked. "Wasn't she coming?"

"Numair," Neal and Eliena responded in unison. Leo nodded knowingly.

"Did you miss Eli?" Neal quizzed, leaning in toward Leo. The squire eyed his friend.

"So many questions!" he avoided. Neal raised an eyebrow, and Leo put his arm around the princess. "What do you think, Queenscove?"

"That would be a 'yes'," Neal replied.

"Are you going to come watch our examinations?" Kel wanted to know.

"Of course!" Eliena replied. "You're my friends, aren't you? And I'm sure I can drag this one along." She poked Leo in the side.

"Drag? Who said anything about dragging?" Leo asked. "I'd go voluntarily!"

"Would you really?" Eliena cocked a black eyebrow.

"If there's time," Leo told her. Eliena smiled.

"Well, then." She ripped into her roll.

"I think Eliena wants us to stop talking and eat," Neal remarked. "And we should follow the princess." Eliena flashed him a smile and tucked in to her meal.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Eliena started to take Leo into her room, but he stopped her. "Not tonight, El. I'm tired," he told her.

"That's fine, then." She kissed him. "See you in the morning?"

"I'll meet you here. Wear my favorite dress, will you?" Leo requested.

"Sure…" Eliena replied, confusion filling her violet eyes. "Why?"

Leo kissed her. "You'll see. It's a surprise." He left, leaving Eliena's brain swirling with possible thoughts.

_Gods, _she thought, _I'll _never _get to sleep now!_

_**Author's Note- **TEASER! Next chapter shall be typed soon. "Another Chance" is awaiting some guest-written chapters, so I don't know when I'll get an update for that up. REVIEW, but I have a request that I haven't made in ages: **no flames.**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_**Dedication: **this chapter is dedicated to **Madame-S-Butterfly**, my original Eliena/Leo shipper. This chapter has been a long time coming, and I promised it to her ages ago. So, here you are, **MSB**, a truly Eliena/Leo chapter._

The rose garden (_**AN-** thanks to **Alanna22039** for the idea of the rose garden!_) was in full bloom. Leo had Eliena by the hand and she was blindfolded.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You'll see," he replied mysteriously. Eliena sighed, but followed. Finally, they stopped. Leo took off his lover's blindfold. "Open your eyes." She did so and gasped.

They were in a secluded spot and surrounded by roses of every color imaginable: yellow, white, red, pink…all of them. Eliena smiled and ran into Leo's arms. She kissed him.

"Its beautiful!" she cried.

"So are you," he murmured, using a finger to brush her hair out of her face. He slipped a hand behind her hair and pulled her against his mouth, kissing her deeply. He drew back. "I have something to show you." He took her hand and led her to a wall of the grove that was covered in crimson roses. He took a small black velvet box from his pocket and knelt.

"Oh…Goddess," Eliena breathed.

"Eliena. We've bee friends as long as I can remember. We grew up together, and went through a lot. I've loved you since we were thirteen, but we're seventeen now. I'll be a knight come Midwinter and I want you to be more than just the princess I protect and serve on the battlefield." He opened the box, revealing a rung with a ruby surrounded by yellow diamonds set into a gold band that had recently adorned the queen's finger. "Eli, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" She looked down at him. He looked like a knight already in serviceable tan breeches, broken in knee high brown boots, a white shirt, and a blue tunic. His hazel eyes were hopeful.

"Stand up. Of course I'll marry you!" Leo beamed and jumped to his feet. He picked up her left hand and slid the famous Conté betrothal ring onto her ring finger. He gazed at her for a moment. Eliena wore a day dress in her favorite style. The bodice was cut close to her body, accenting her curves. There were two thin straps holding it up and a long, flowing skirt that spun easily. The dress was the palest blue. Her black curls were loose, making her look like a goddess.

"Are you going to stand there and admire me, Leo? Because you have forever to—"

"Eli, shut up."

Leo picked her up and kissed her passionately, spinning her around so her skirt wrapped them both. Eliena laughed, throwing back her head and letting her black hair fly. He put her down, keeping her close so their bodies touched.

"I don't think I need this anymore," he said, picking the ring she'd given him up. Eliena pressed her hand to his chest and looked up at him with violet eyes full of endless love.

"Keep it. You may be called off to fight. Use it to remember me," she told him.

Leo kissed her deeply. "As if I could ever forget."

_**Author's Note- **I swear to God, if ANYONE makes a comment about how clichéd that was or how it reminded you of something else I've written, I will SHOOT you. I LOVED this chapter, and I've been DYING to put it up. I am a devout Eliena/Leo shipper myself, and I LOVE writing stuff like this. It kills me to write stuff that comes up later, but it must be done. So… REVIEW. collapses in a faint_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Leo had to do squire things with Jonathan, but Eliena was too excited. She knew Daine and Numair would be around, so she used her power to locate Numair—they were in his chambers. Eliena pounded on the door.

"Its Eli, open up!" she called. "And you'd best be dressed!" She heard fumbling, muttering, and then, finally, Numair opened the door. His hair was mussed and his shirt was only half closed. "Ew, Numair. Finish closing your shirt. I really don't need to see your chest, thanks. I'm engaged now!"

"You're engaged!" Daine cried. "Come over here!" Eliena ran over and sat on Numair's bed.

"Oh, Eliena! So nice to see you!" he said sarcastically, shutting the door. "Me? Oh, yes, I'm fine."

"Shut up!" Eliena and Daine told him. Numair sighed and sat on Daine's other side as the Wildmage admired Eliena's ring.

"Goddess, Eliena, its so beautiful! I haven't seen it up close before," Daine remarked.

"That really is a great piece of craftsmanship," Numair agreed. "May I see?"

"I'm not taking it off," Eliena told him. "This is staying _on my finger_ until my son or daughter is engaged." She got up. "I'll leave you two to your… whatever you were doing." She smiled wickedly. "Though, by your appearances I can guess." Daine flushed deep crimson. "Farewell!" Eliena walked out, shutting the door firmly behind her.

She proceeded to _sprint_ to the practice courts. "Excuse me, Lord Wyldon, but might I see Page Nealan?" she requested, putting on her "princess" look.

"Of course, your highness," the training master replied, bowing deeply. "Queenscove!" he barked. Neal dropped his staff and jogged over to Eliena. She dragged him just inside and circled them to be invisible and unheard.

"Oh, magical spells against visibility and hearing. This is important," Neal commented.

"Shut up and admire my new jewelry," she commanded.

"You called me out of training to look at your new—Great Mother Goddess!" Eliena was holding up her left hand. Neal grabbed it. "Is that…?"

"The ring that was on my mother's hand until this morning? Yes. The Conté betrothal ring? Yes. A sign that I'm betrothed to Leo? Yes," Eliena replied. Neal ran his hand through his hair.

"Gods, Eli. Leo knows and he still proposed?" Neal whistled. "He's really something, that Leo."

"Well, he doesn't exactly know," Eliena said. "I haven't exactly told him yet."

"Eliena. You can't marry him without him knowing that we… you know," he told her seriously.

"Jeez, Neal. Its not that big a deal." Neal raised his eyebrow and Eliena blushed. "OK, maybe it is. But I'll tell him before we get married, promise. Just… not now. _Don't_ you go telling him, though. I want him to hear it from me first."

"All right, I promise," Neal said.

"Swear." Eliena held out her hands.

"You want me to swear?" Neal asked incredulously.

"Gods, Neal, yes!" Neal rolled his eyes and sighed, getting down on one knee. He took her hands.

"I, Nealan of Queenscove hereby swear that I shall not tell Leonard of Pirate's Swoop that I shared a bed with Eliena of Conté," Neal said.

"And I, Eliena of Conté, swear that I will tell Leonard of Pirate's Swoop that I shared a bed with Nealan of Queenscove before I marry him," Eliena promised. Neal kissed her hands and dropped them.

"Happy? You've just made my knees hurt. If I'm not perfect, my lord Wyldon isn't going to be pleased," Neal grumbled.

"Oh, shut up." Eliena took off the spells. "Don't tell your friends, either. They need to find out later." Neal nodded.

"Got it." He waggled his fingers at her and went back to staff practice. Eliena went to find the other people she wanted to tell: Myles, Thom, Onua, Evin, Miri, Sarge, Buri, Raoul, Gary, Cythera, Eleni, Thayet, Liam, and Elizabeth.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Eliena finally made her way back to her parents' study. She walked in without knocking and smiled at Leo, who was working on something for her father—presumably something to do with the impending war with Scanra.

"Hello, Eli," the queen greeted. "Leo said you two have something to tell us." Leo jumped up to stand beside his betrothed.

"Aunt Alanna, Uncle Jon, you know how I asked for your permission to ask for Eliena's hand yesterday afternoon?" Leo said. The monarchs nodded. "Well, I did and…"

"We're betrothed!" Eliena exclaimed.

"That's wonderful!" Jonathan cried. "Our little Eliena's going to be married, Alanna."

The Lioness smiled. "And so young! Goddess, at seventeen I still didn't want any of it!" Eliena grinned.

"That's why we're different, mother," she said, looking up at Leo lovingly. "I want it _all_."

_**Author's Note- **none of that crazy "blessing the marriage" crud in this story. That annoyed me. I think they'll announce it next chapter and some other crazy stuff will happen. So, anyway. My friend Liz and I have decided that we're going to Cuba. She's Cuban and wants to go before she dies, and I promised I go with her. We'll probably get stuck there. I'm kidding, promise. We want to go SOME DAY, maybe later on in life. Maybe when I won't be killed by upset reviewers… just kidding. So, REVIEW._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Jonathan and Alanna quickly arranged for there to be a banquet in the banquet hall that evening. It amazed Eliena how quickly it was thrown together, but there she was, sitting in the banquet hall, dressed in a simple, yet event-appropriate, gown.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Jonathan asked, voice filling the room. Everyone fell silent. He was a commanding presence, being just over six feet in height and stunningly handsome. Even in his early forties, he was well built, with sapphire eyes that _still_ made women swoon, and the blackest hair you've ever seen—both on his head and in his beard. There was no white yet, making Jonathan entirely perfect. He was a god on earth. And Tortall's king. "Her majesty-" Alanna rose, "-and I are proud to announce that our daughter-" Eliena got to her feet, "-Eliena is betrothed." Leo stood up, sending a murmur through the group. The princess was engaged to her father's squire? Weren't they related somehow? "Eliena and Leonard of Pirate's Swoop, my squire, were betrothed this morning. Queen Alanna and I couldn't be happier for her. Leonard is a wonderful person, and we're sure that they will be as happy together as her majesty and I are." That sent a chuckle through the group. The king and queen were crazy about each other, and everyone knew it. Their closest friends had to contain themselves—Jonathan and Alanna were deeply and passionately in love, something that they had (unfortunately) been witness to several times.

"As his majesty said, we're thrilled for Eliena and Leo—nard. Eliena and Leonard. We're close to his family, and he and Eliena have been friends a long time. We're happy for them, and I know that they will one day rule this country brilliantly together. Cheers!" Alanna raised her glass.

"Cheers!" the room echoed. Eliena and Leo locked eyes and smiled, sitting down.

In the kitchen, Kel was explaining to Master Oakbridge, "Neal said he's sick. He couldn't come down. He sounded horrible."

The master of ceremonies sighed. "Fine, then. You'll be serving the royal table then, Page Keladry." Kel froze up.

"Excuse me?" she squeaked.

"You're taking Nealan's place. Is that a problem?" Oakbridge's tone told her that it had better not be.

"No, master." Kel bowed and scurried over to her friends.

"Isn't it odd," Cleon remarked, "that our friend Neal, the healer, is sick?"

"You know the real reason, don't you?" Merric asked the older redhead.

"Of course," Cleon replied.

"Well, I don't," Esmond said.

"Eliena and Leo," Kel told him. "You know he's still in love with her. That's what she told him earlier during staff practice—that they were betrothed. He's been moping around the rest of the day."

"Poor Neal," Cleon sighed, "to be broken-hearted so young."

"He'll get over it. After writing some awful poetry, he'll be over it," Merric said. Everyone looked at him strangely. "What? Don't you remember that's what he did after he and Eliena weren't friends anymore?"

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

As people filed out of the banquet hall, Eliena pulled Leo aside. They were in plain view. She kissed him on the mouth, causing some of the conservative nobles to gasp and hurry away.

"Eli." Leo pushed her away gently. "You can't do that."

"Why not?" Eliena asked, eyes dancing. "We're betrothed now, aren't we? I'm allowed to kiss you whenever I want."

Leo smiled. "That's true." He pulled her against him and kissed her deeply.

"Must you do that in public?" a familiar voice drawled. "You'll scare the children." They broke their kiss and smiled at Neal, who stood with Kel and Co.

"Children?" Cleon asked, looking offended. "I'll have you know, Neal, that _I_ am _hardly_ a child!"

"Right, I forget. You're all of, what, _twelve_?" Eliena asked. "Compared to us, you're a child."

"I was referring to the ten-year-olds," Neal said. "Sorry, some of you are _eleven_."

"And I'm thirteen, thank you," Cleon told them. "And Neal _acts_ ten most of the time, so he doesn't count as older."

"That's true," Eliena laughed. Neal scowled.

"Thank you oh-so kindly for defending me, your highness," Neal said with a mocking bow to Eliena.

"Yeah—Neal only acts ten about twenty percent of the time," Leo corrected.

"Thank you!" Neal looked at Eliena. "At least _someone_ has the courtesy to defend me."

"Neal, didn't you ever learn when to shut up?" Eliena retorted.

"Eliena! Come here," Jonathan ordered.

"Excuse me." She went over to her parents, who stood in a side hallway with a man who was sweaty and out of breath. He bowed to her and she inclined her head. "Yes?"

"Its Scanra," Alanna told her. "They're moving in and attacking the forts."

"And you're telling me this… because?" Eliena prompted. "I _was_ having a conversation."

"El, be serious. They've a new king," Jonathan told her.

"Who, that Maggur fellow?" Eliena snorted. "No _other_ king lasts that long. Why d'you think he will?"

"Because he has every clan flying under his banner," Alanna replied. Eliena winced.

"Oh." She turned to the sweaty man. "Who're you?"

"He works for George, El," Alanna told her. Eliena nodded.

"I see. So, what does this mean?" she asked.

"Several of the knights ride out in two days. The King's Own—with Raoul—rides in a week. Groups of Riders are there already," Jonathan replied.

"And I get to go?" she asked hopefully. Jonathan nodded slowly. "Yes!"

"But," he said firmly. "With Numair and Daine."

"And? This is a big deal?" she questioned. "I've gone off with them before! When do I leave?"

"With the Own," Alanna replied. Eliena snorted.

"_Please_," she said, holding up her ember stone. "Remember the dragons?"

_**Author's Note- **in case you couldn't already tell, things are going to get interesting. REVIEW._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Eliena stood on the roof of the palace, holding her ember stone and calling the dragons. –_You called, young one?_—Diamondflame's mind voice asked. Eliena opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hello, Diamondflame, Wingstar. It's nice to see you again. And, yes, I did," she replied.

--_What is it you need?_—Wingstar questioned.

"I would like for you to, once again, help with a war," Eliena replied.

--_Another one? Is that all you mortals_ do—Diamondflame wanted to know. Eliena shook her head.

"No… it's complicated. But, will you?" She looked hopeful.

--_Young princess, we know better than to say no. We know the tales,_--Wingstar told her, and sighed. –_I suppose I'll be taking the bony mage and the godborn, then.—_

"We appreciate it, we really do," Eliena told the dragons. She turned to Daine, Numair, and her parents. Leo was hovering behind Jonathan. "Well, I guess we're going then." Daine and Numair said goodbyes, and got onto Wingstar, Numair's arms wrapped firmly around Daine's waist. Eliena heard him murmur, "I won't let you fall, dearest."

"Stay safe," Jonathan advised his heir. "Neither of your siblings will make very good monarchs." Eliena laughed and hugged her father.

"I love you, father," she told him. "And I'd never do anything to _intentionally_ get myself killed. Promise." She hugged her mother.

"Remember, Eli: you're the Tigress, you can do anything," Alanna said.

"Getting soft on me, mother?" Eliena teased.

"No." Alanna's eyes were hard. "Absolutely not."

"I was teasing." Eliena kissed the Lioness. "I love you." Finally, she reached Leo. Daine and Numair quickly started up a conversation, while her parents excused themselves. The couple stood, watching each other for a long moment, before Leo wrapped Eliena in a bone-crushing hug.

"Gods, Eliena, do you have to do this?" he asked her, holding his beautiful fiancée at arm's length.

"Yes, Leo. I do," she replied, putting her hands on either side of his face. "You swore you wouldn't do this to me. Don't do this, Leo. Don't make me feel bad."

"I know, Eli. I can't control you." He smiled. "No one can. And that's just the way I like it." He kissed her deeply, and Eliena felt that he'd thrown all of himself into it.

"I love you, Leo," she murmured breathlessly. "And I promise that I'll come home, and we'll have a perfect life together. I'll come home no matter what."

"You'd better," he told her. "I don't think I could live without you."

"Eli, we really need to get going," Numair called. Eliena buried her face in Leo's chest.

"I love you, Eliena, now, forever, and always—no matter what," Leo whispered, stroking her hair lovingly. She looked up at him. _You wouldn't be saying that if you knew,_ she thought.

"I love you too, Leo. Deeply and truly and more than anything else in this entire world." They kissed passionately, one that would have to last them for however long Eliena would be gone. He walked her over to Diamondflame and helped his beloved on the dragon's back.

"Take care of her, Numair, Daine, Diamondflame," Leo said.

--_I am a dragon,_--Diamondflame reminded the squire haughtily. –_You are mortal. I've many more children than you. I believe that I am an expert on these matters._—Eliena giggled. Leo gripped her hand.

"Goodbye, El. I love you." He kissed her hand. Eliena leaned down to kiss him one last time, but Diamondflame and Wingstar took off, leaving the betrothed to reach for each other.

"Farewell, Leo. Don't forget me while I'm gone," she whispered, more to herself than anyone else.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The dragons landed within the borders of Northwatch, the main northern fortress. "Well, well, well. I heard you were keeping interesting company these days, Eli, but I didn't believe it," Evin Larse remarked. Eliena laughed and embraced her Rider friend.

"Hello, Evin. It's been a while," she said. "You remember Daine and Numair, certainly."

"Of course. _Daine_ came to visit me when I was in Corus," he replied. "Which is more than I can say for _some_ people."

"Oh, well, poo you!" Eliena laughed and tossed her hair from her face. "You know I've been busy."

"Getting engaged, yes," Evin replied. Eliena grinned. "Show." She held out her left hand and let Evin admire her ring.

"That's some ring," he whistled. "I'd seen drawings, but didn't believe it was that extraordinary."

"Yep," Eliena said. "And it's _all mine_. For now, anyway."

"So, what are you three doing here anyway?" Evin wanted to know.

"We're going to fight," Daine replied. "Yes, even Eli."

"Your parents are really letting you? I'm impressed," Buriram Tourakom, second-in-command of the Queen's Riders and Liam Ironarm's wife, remarked, coming over.

"Yes. It took a lot of—oh, who am I kidding? It didn't take _anything_," Eliena told her. "I need to find Vanget haMinch—he _is_ in charge, right?"

"Yes…" Buri replied. "But you shouldn't bother—"

"Your highness!" Vanget haMinch exclaimed, nearly dropping the pile of papers he held. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Yes, it seems that it was a bit of a surprise," Eliena responded. "But please don't make a big deal over it. I don't want to deal with being treated like a delicate little flower, thanks much."

"Of course." Vanget bowed. "As you wish, your highness."

"This is going to be a _long_ war," Eliena grumbled.

_**Author's Note- **I. Love. 'N Sync. REVIEW._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25**

"General Vanget, I didn't come here to sit around in the fort all day watching," Eliena informed the commander at dinner. "I intend on fighting."

"Your highness, that wouldn't be wise," he told her.

"I don't believe you have the authority to tell me that," she replied sweetly. Numair and Daine snorted, hiding their faces behind their cups. Vanget frowned, knitting his brows.

"Your highness—" He sighed. "Your highness, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to go into the field." Eliena leaned back in her chair, smiling easily, and tossed her hair back over her shoulder.

"You know, General Vanget," she remarked, casually picking at her nails. "I'm not sure my parents would like to hear that." She looked up to meet his eyes. "If you know what I'm saying." The commanding general swallowed. He had faced many an army, but this teenager was worse than dealing with them _all_!

"Yes, your highness," he swallowed. Eliena pushed her chair back and rose.

"So, it's settled, then? I'll be commanding in the field in the next battle. Thank you for being _so_ cooperative, General Vanget. I'll be sure to put in a good word to my parents," she said. "Excuse me." The princess walked out and General Vanget looked tired.

"It won't get any better," Daine told him. "She's always like that."

"Wonderful," Vanget remarked. He gave them a withering look. "You're her friends, is there anything you can do?"

Numair replied, "General, Daine and I have long learned that what Eliena wants, Eliena gets. And if Eliena _doesn't_ get what she wants, she will go to every extent to get it."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

_Dear mother and father,_

_Everything is going well here. General Vanget has allowed me to command in the field. He's really a good man. Treats everyone fairly, polite, a good fighter, everything you want in a commander! _

_I trust everything is well at home. Tell Thayet not to worry, Raoul arrived safely. Buri sends her love to Liam, as Raoul sends to Thayet. Daine and Numair send you both regards. Tell Leo I said hello, even though I wrote him a letter. _

_I can't believe its already mid-April. I've been here nearly a month and I haven't written! I'm very sorry to you both, I was preoccupied. We've been winning every battle we face here at Northwatch, but some of the other forts aren't having as much luck. _

_I love you both, and I'm doing my best to stay safe!_

_Love always,_

_Your daughter,_

_Eli_

Eliena folded the letter and addressed it to her parents in her precise hand. Satisfied, she took another paper and wrote:

_Dear Leo,_

_I always hate addressing letters. Especially to you, because I never know how to address it! Dearest Leo? Leo? So, I settle for the normal one, as always._

_I wrote my parents a letter. How unhappy have they been at how long I've been here and my lack of letters? I know Numair sends reports almost daily, but I keep forgetting! And, all right, I probably should've been writing them at the same time I wrote you, but can you blame me? I know you'll DIE if I do. Mother and father will mourn, but they won't die. Then again, maybe you wouldn't either… anyway. _

_Oh, I wish you were here so I could talk to you in person! Numair and Daine are great and all, but they disappear shortly after dinner, and come back all giggly. Are we like that? I hope not. I almost always go to bed early, because there isn't anyone to talk to. Buri is almost always talking battle tactics, or further training the Riders—including Evin. I wish you or Neal were here! _

_Well, I had best go now. I hope to see you soon—I miss you!_

_Love always,_

_Your Eli_

Smiling, Eliena addressed the letter and kissed it. She rang for a servant, who appeared. "Yes, your highness?" She handed him the letters.

"See to it that these get to Corus as soon as humanly possible. Thank you." She dismissed him, and shut the door. There was never anything to do at night! It was only about eight o'clock, and she was already thinking of going to bed. Eliena sighed at how pathetic her life was becoming.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A week later, Eliena was talking with Evin and Buri when a soldier appeared. "Excuse me, your highness, but letters for you." Eliena took them and smiled. One was addressed in her father's handwriting—it was so similar to her own that she couldn't miss it—and the other was written in Leo's scrawl.

"Thank you. Excuse me, Buri, Evin." She walked away, hearing Evin say, "I wonder what's so important about them that she just leaves us like that."

"One was from her parents—I recognized the king's writing. The other's from Leo, couldn't you tell?" Buri replied.

Eliena found an out-of-the-way spot behind the headquarters and sat down, thankful for her dark breeches. She opened the one from her parents first.

_Dearest Eli,_

_You're right; we weren't thrilled that it had gone so long without getting a letter from you. But hearing that you're commanding makes it easier to understand. Your mother says she doesn't believe a word of what you're saying about Vanget. She seems to be under the impression that you threatened him in some way to get you in command, and that you promised to put in a good word. I can't help but agree with her, Eli. _

_We have a surprise for you—by the time you get this letter we (your mother and I) will be on our way with Leo to drop in. Partially as a visit (which your mother claims is to keep Leo sane), and partially to boost spirits. _

_I thought you'd like to know that Lord Wyldon is trying to talk us into letting some of the older pages go north to help, but we've refused. No need to lose more when so many were killed in the Immortals War several years ago. And, from what you've said of a few third and fourth year pages, I'm not sure I would trust them in war quite yet. _

_See you soon. We love you._

_Father (and mother)_

Eliena grinned. Her parents were coming? She probably should've been upset, but she wasn't. As she held Leo's letter, her smile grew. Leo.

_Dear Eli,_

_I know what you mean with addressing letters. I'll just follow your lead on that one. _

_Your parents were ticked off that you weren't writing them, but were noticeably happier at seeing your letter. I know I'm always happy to get a letter from you—it means you're still ALIVE. I don't know if I would ENTIRELY die if you were to be killed, but certainly a part of me would. It would happen in your parents too, Eliena. We all love you a lot, if in different ways._

_I'll stop writing here, because there isn't anything I can say in this letter that I won't be able to tell you about the day after you get it. (I KNOW your parents told you of our upcoming visit.) I love you, Eli. Don't die before I get there!_

_Love,_

_Leo_

Eliena sighed and leaned back against the building. Leo—_her_ Leo—would probably be there the next day. She missed him—all of him. His touch, his kiss, the way he looked at her… all of it. Eliena was sick of watching Numair and Daine act like lovesick teenagers when she had a betrothed so far away.

She stood and dusted off her rear end. If Leo was going to be there, she'd better straighten up her chambers!

_**Author's Note- **kind of filler-esque, but I liked it. Eli's growing up! I got 5 new CDs earlier: Chris Brown, Ne-Yo, Raven-Symone, The Fray, and Landon Pigg. Oh, and the new Meg Cabot book, "How To Be Popular." It was more than I expected… oops. So now I've blown my allowance AND owe my dad 26 bucks. Again, oops. REVIEW._


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_**Author's Note- **this is on page 102. Thanks to every who's helping to keep this story alive…which is all you reviewers! I'd probably still be writing it if you weren't reviewing, but it wouldn't be as good. Thanks for sticking with me since "Always"—it really means a lot that you've followed Eliena so far on her journey. And I'm already thinking of the fourth and final story in the Eliena quartet, which will be about Eliena as a great goddess. _

It was seven in the morning. Eliena had been up for an hour. Numair, the most powerful mage at Northwatch, had been contacted: an army of Scanrans had just crossed the border. Numair had woken Daine and contacted Eliena. She'd gotten right up and prepared for battle.

She now stood beside Diamondflame, talking to Vanget. "So I'll take the Third Company—_with_ Sir Raoul—and the…Second Rider group?" Vanget nodded. "That had better be enough."

"You'll also have Master Numair and the Wildmage," the general reminded her. "And we'll be right behind."

"Right." She mounted Diamondflame. "Ready, Diamondflame?"

--_Young princess, I've learned to _always_ be ready with you_—he replied. Eliena smiled and the dragon took off.

"Second Rider group! Third Company of the King's Own! Raoul!" Eliena called, silently thanking Diamondflame for flying so low. "You're with me!" Raoul looked up and gave her a thumbs-up, proceeding to bellow at his group. Evin, in command of the Second Rider group, looked flustered. As if reading her mind, Diamondflame landed and Eliena jumped off.

"Hold up, Evin. Stop running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Just relax." She coached her friend in a deep breath. "Ready?" He nodded. "_Second Rider group! This is a war! Get ready! That means now!_" she yelled. Moments later, the Riders were mounted and in front of her.

"Gods, you're good at that. Where can I learn?" Evin asked.

"Ask Raoul to teach you. For now-"

"Your highness!" Eliena look at the voice, who was waving.

"Who's that?" she asked Evin in a whisper.

"Tyler Mason," Evin replied. Eliena swore softly.

"Not now, Tyler! I have a battle to command." Eliena got back on Diamondflame. "Let's go." As the Riders and the Own rode to the gate, Diamondflame caught up with Wingstar.

"Tyler Mason? I haven't seen _him_ in a while," Daine remarked when Eliena told her.

"Exactly. I'd rather _not_ see him, thanks," Eliena said. Daine laughed. "Bow ready?"

"Of course," her friend replied. "And Numair's all set."

"Good. Don't use up too much of your Gift early, Numair, because I can't help you." Eliena took a deep breath and adjusted her sword belt at her waist. She touched her arrows in the quiver on her back. "I just hope that I'll be OK with my mail."

"You will be," Daine assured her. "You haven't been hit since we got here."

"Now would be an awful time to be," Eliena reminded the Wildmage. "With my parents and Leo coming, and all." Daine nodded.

"They're ready," Numair said. Eliena looked down and saw that her troops were set.

"Diamondflame?" The dragon flew forward, ahead of the galloping troops.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Four hours later, the Tortallans were leaving the battlefield. They'd been waiting for the Scanrans almost two hours, and the fight had lasted only two hours. It was a relatively short battle, and few Tortallan lives lost. More Scanrans lay on the field—Eliena directed Rikash (who followed the army with a small group of Stormwings) on exactly _who_ they were allowed to eat. Many of the others who rode with her shuddered at the thought of their future queen being friendly with Stormwings, but were pleased that they listened to her—it kept them from eating the bodies of their countrymen and women.

Eliena and Daine were a long way behind the rest of the army, making sure all the Scanrans were gone. She saw a group of about ten people riding toward them. Eliena smiled—she knew from the amount of soldiers that it was her parents and Leo. Diamondflame went forward, altitude lowering as they neared the group.

But the dying Scanran archer who had made it unnoticed lifted his bow and aimed—landing a poisoned arrow in the princess's thigh—right on the big muscle.

"_Eliena_!" Jonathan, Alanna, Daine, Numair, and Leo cried as Eliena let out a scream of pain and started to tumble off Diamondflame. Violet, blue, and sparkling black fire shot to grab her and place her over the dragon's body like a sack of potatoes. Diamondflame flew back to the fortress, Eliena's family and friends at a flat gallop to get to her.

When they got back, she was carried to her room under the shroud of Numair's magic, so no one would see. She was placed on the bed, but even a moron could see she was barely breathing. Alanna, a powerful healer, pulled the arrow from her daughter's leg. Numair took it and inspected it with his Gift. He winced. "Poison." Jonathan sat by Eliena's head, stroking her hair.

"Eli…Eli…can you hear me sweetheart?" he murmured. Eliena turned her head and opened her violet eyes halfway.

"F-f-father?" she asked. "Is that—"

She never finished her sentence.

"No!" Alanna cried. She went to use her Gift, but her husband caught her.

"No, Alanna," he whispered. "Don't."

"You won't let me bring her back?" the queen asked incredulously.

"Maybe the gods will be merciful to her," the king replied. Numair and Daine exchanged a look. Leo came and sat on Eliena's other side, looking blankly upon the face of his now-dead love. His lower lip quivered and tears began to fall slowly from his hazel eyes. Leo squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears. _Don't cry over her, _he told himself firmly. _Not yet. Not now._ He opened his eyes and saw that the king's head was in his eyes, shoulders shaking. His uncle and king was sobbing. The Lioness hugged her husband's shoulder, her own violet eyes raining tears on his black hair. Leo's heart caught—her eyes were so like Eliena's.

"Leo…" Daine murmured. Leo looked at his friend—he never would've known her if not for Eliena. Daine and Leo embraced, crying for their lost friend. Numair engulfed them both in his long arms, crying himself. Everyone who mattered the most to Eliena was in the room when she died, just as she would've wanted it.

_**Author's Note- **I came up with that…MINOR (LOL) twist the other day. The next few chapters are going to be VERY interesting…. REVIEW._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_**Author's Note- **I think I need to do stuff like what happened in the previous chapter more often! I LOVED all the reactions I got… you all had me laughing!_

Eliena's violet eyes snapped open and she sat straight up in a fluffy bed. "Where am I?" she asked the empty, cavernous room.

"Welcome to your realm, Eliena," a voice replied. Eliena looked and saw the Goddess standing there.

"My _realm_?" she demanded.

"Yes. This is your home as the patron goddess of Tortall and monarchs," a deep male voice told her. Eliena saw Mithros appear beside the Goddess. Eliena jumped out of bed.

"_A goddess_? You mean I'm _dead_?" she cried. "No… I can't be dead! I can't be—" she caught sight of an image in a mirror. She looked and saw her mother, her father, Leo, Daine, and Numair around her body, crying. "My mother's crying," she murmured, touching the image of her mother gently. "She never cries." She saw how Leo looked—he seemed to have aged ten years. "Oh, Leo." Eliena wiped her eyes and turned to Mithros and the Goddess. "You have to send me back. My work there isn't done—I _need_ to go back!"

"You can't," Mithros told her. "You're already dead."

Eliena swore. "_They need me_. Ask the Goddess here—she's mother's patron!" Mithros glanced at the tall goddess, who nodded.

"I cannot remember a time when I saw Alanna cry other than when Jonathan left angry from the desert," she replied. "The Lioness does not cry."

"So send me home. They need me. _Leo_ needs me." Eliena's eyes were pleading. "_Please_. I'm not ready to be a goddess—I need to live my life before I can advise other people on theirs." The Great Gods exchanged a glance.

"Close your eyes," Mithros told her. Eliena did so, and felt a tingling sensation fill her body.

When she opened her eyes, she saw her father and Leo on either side of her. The queen was holding Jonathan, while Numair and Daine had embraced Leo. "Mother, stop crying," Eliena said. The Lioness's head snapped up, her famed violet eyes rimmed in red and swollen.

"Eli!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around her daughter and hugging her tightly. "Mithros, Eli, you're alive!"

"Yes… but I won't be for long if you don't stop smothering me," Eliena replied. Jonathan hugged his daughter, and Eliena saw how he must have looked when his parents died—like a lost little boy.

"I can't believe you're alive," he whispered. "I...Goddess, Eli." He started to cry again, and it was Eliena's turn to hold her father.

"Its all right, father, I'm fine. I promise," she soothed, smiling at her mother, who was trying desperately to put back on her Lioness face.

"Were you…?" Numair asked, and mouthed _in the Divine Realms_?

Eliena nodded. "Come here, Daine." The king stood beside his wife, smiling at his daughter and wiping his sapphire eyes. Daine hugged Eliena.

"I'm glad you're alive, Eli. I wouldn't know what to do without you," Daine told her. Eliena smiled at her friend.

"I know, Daine. I'd be lost without you too," Eliena said. They hugged again. Numair kissed her forehead.

"It isn't natural to defy death twice, you know," Numair remarked. "But I say you're worth it." He smoothed her black hair. "Its good to have you alive, Eliena." Silently, Numair, Daine, Alanna, and Jonathan left, leaving Eliena and Leo alone. Eliena climbed out of bed, and went to her window, which had the curtains drawn. She winced as she put weight on the leg that had taken the arrow.

"Ouch," she muttered. Leo was by her side, holding her up, before she could say anything else. She turned in his hold, smiling at him. "No kiss?" Leo slipped his hands in her hair and pulled her tightly against his mouth. Eliena felt all the emotion that he'd felt when she died. He let her go, and Eliena thought she might die all over again.

"Goddess, Eliena. I thought…oh, Eliena." He buried his face in her neck, holding his love tightly. Eliena squeezed him back, blinking tears from her eyes.

"I know, Leo, I know," she whispered. "I couldn't leave you, I couldn't." She held him at arms length and wiped the tears from his eyes. Eliena smiled at her betrothed. "You look so much older…and so lost." She searched his hazel eyes, smiling falling. "Don't do this to me, Leo. Just don't." She stepped out of his arms and went closer to the window, hugging herself. "I…I don't deserve it."

"Eliena, what do you mean?" Leo turned her to face him. It was his turn to search her eyes. "What don't you deserve?"

"You love. I don't deserve to be loved by you," she replied, looking down. She bit her lip and met his eyes again. "I'm not the girl you think I am."

"Goddess, Eli, you're talking in riddles! I've known you for seventeen years—our whole lives! What do you mean you aren't the girl I think you are? I _know_ you Eliena. I know you in every way possible!" He kept his voice low. Eliena shook her head.

"No, you only _think_ you do. You don't know…" her voice drifted off. "Leo, I—" she took a deep breath. "I slept with Neal."

_**Author's Note- **anyone sense a growing DRAMA? REVIEW._


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**_Recap:_** _"Goddess, Eli, you're talking in riddles! I've known you for seventeen years—our whole lives! What do you mean you aren't the girl I think you are? I know you Eliena. I know you in every way possible!" He kept his voice low. Eliena shook her head._

_  
"No, you only think you do. You don't know…" her voice drifted off. "Leo, I—" she took a deep breath. "I slept with Neal."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo's hazel eyes widened. "You _what_?" he demanded.

"I slept with Neal," Eliena repeated. Leo shook his head.

"You—you—you _slept_ with him?" Leo asked in disbelief. "As in, clothed and in the same bed or…" Eliena bit her lip. "You…oh, Goddess."

"I'm sorry, Leo, I really am." She reached out to him, but Leo stepped away, shaking his head.

"No, Eliena. No." He looked disgusted. "I can't believe you. You…we're…when did this happen?"

"While you were at the Swoop," Eliena said. "We were walking in the gardens, I fell, and Neal caught me—"

"Don't tell me—he kissed you."

"Exactly! And then it got a little carried away…"

"Were you drunk?"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Were. You. Drunk?"

"No! I hadn't _touched_ liquor all night! Daine—"

Leo held up his hands. "Hold up. You're telling me that Daine was there?" Eliena nodded. "And she didn't do anything?"

"She _tried_…" Eliena offered pathetically.

"And you ignored her." Leo shook his head again. "Mithros, Eliena. I just can't believe that you would do something like this!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Eliena insisted.

"Oh, so an evil sprite entered your body and made you do it? Or would you prefer to go with your evil twin?" Leo remarked sarcastically.

"Leo—" Leo was leaving. "Leo, stop!" He turned back on her, eyes unreadable. He stood over her, and Eliena's eyes were filled with hope that maybe he was forgiving her. Wordlessly, he picked up her left hand and removed the engagement ring. He walked to the door.

"I have to return this to your mother," he said.

"What are you saying?" Eliena asked desperately.

Leo looked at her with angry hazel eyes. "What I'm _saying_, Eliena, is that this engagement is _done_." With that, he stormed out.

"It was a _mistake_!" Eliena cried. "An honest _mistake_!" But her words were in vain. Eliena felt as empty as her room as she collapsed onto the floor in tears. "Oh, Goddess, why couldn't I have stayed dead? Why?"

_**Author's Note- **I went to Medieval Times last night! We were cheering for the Red Knight, who rode an ADORABLE Arabian horse. He lost, but I was going crazy for the other knights who were our "allies". My mom said she saw a whole new side of me. I was screaming "yeah! Kill him! Run him through! Finish him off!" when the knights were battling. I wanted fights to the death… it was quite amusing. If you've never heard of Medieval Times, it's a dinner and tournament with knights and jousting and battles and stuff. VERY TP books. OK, then, REVIEW._


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Eliena, sweetheart, wake up," Jonathan murmured, gently shaking his sleeping daughter. Eliena rolled over and opened her eyes.

"Father? How long have I been asleep? What day is it?" she asked.

"Its April sixteenth. You've been asleep for a day," the king replied. "But its understandable, dying can take a lot out of person." Eliena smiled. "But you need to get up. We're riding back to Corus." She sat straight up in bed.

"_What_? But, father, they need me here!" Eliena insisted.

"No, Eliena. They don't. I've sent the dragons back. We ride home to Corus in two hours, so be ready," Jonathan told her firmly.

"No, father!" Eliena protested. "I need to stay and command!"

"Eliena. You almost _died_. I will not let you stay," he said. Eliena frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"_Fine_." As the king got up to leave, he turned back to Eliena.

"Leo returned the ring to your mother. I hope you'll tell us what happened on the way home," he remarked.

"Not with Leo there!" she retorted.

"Leo isn't coming. He's staying as a squire to Raoul." Jonathan left the room, shutting the door.

Eliena was shocked. Was Leo really so mad that he wouldn't even ride home with her? She was hurt, but more than that, she was angry. How _dare_ he just walk out and say their engagement was off! He couldn't do that! Well she'd show _him_!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arriving in Corus, Eliena sought out Neal. She burst into his rooms, catching him shirtless. "Hello, Eliena. Ever heard of knocking?" he wanted to know. She closed the door behind her and held up her left hand. "Something seems to be missing there…_no_!" Neal's green eyes bulged. "He called off your engagement when you told him?" Eliena nodded.

"But it doesn't matter," she replied with a shrug and a toss of her silky black mane. She sat on the edge of Neal's bed. "We never would've worked anyhow."

"Eliena." Neal sat down next to her, still without a shirt. "You and Leo are possibly the greatest couple I've ever seen—second only to your parents. What do you _mean_ you never would've worked?" Eliena crossed her legs.

"He's not good enough for me." She turned her violet eyes onto him. "But I know someone who _is_." She ran her index finger down his torso—right through the middle of the eight raised bumps of his abdominal muscles. (_**AN- **I know, I used that in another story. I loved it though!_) Leo only had six.

"Eliena." Neal's voice cracked as he said her name. He pushed her hand away. "You're mad. You don't know what you're—" Her face was drawing closer to his, pulling Neal's head to her. It was like a magnet.

"Oh, I think I know _perfectly_ well what I'm doing." That said, Eliena kissed him. Neal put his hand behind her head and pulled her closer to his mouth, deepening the kiss. He'd been waiting for this for so long. Eliena had finally realized that he loved her. She'd finally come to her senses…

"Neal!" Eliena and Neal sprang apart as someone banged on the door. "Neal! Come on! We're going to be late for lunch!" Neal hurriedly pulled on his shirt and tunic. Eliena smoothed her hair and took a deep breath.

"You ready?" she asked, eyes dancing. She rose and opened the door, revealing six very surprised pages.

"Neal, you didn't tell us you had a guest," Cleon managed, still looking _very_ surprised.

"Neither did I. She just showed up," Neal replied. Eliena and Neal exchanged a glance. Kel caught it and noticed visible sparks between them. She looked away. "You coming to lunch with us, El?" Neal asked the princess.

"I wish I could, but I promised my parents I'd eat in the royal dining hall." She pecked his cheek, driving the six pages' eyebrows up. "See you all later!" She left with a wave.

"Something to share, there, Neal?" Cleon asked coolly. Neal smiled.

"Not a thing," he replied. "Let's get to the mess before the Stump sends a search party."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eliena slid into her seat at the dining table. "Hello. Sorry I'm late."

"No trouble, Eliena. We have all day," Thom teased. Eliena gave him a playful glare.

"Eli, what's this I hear about your engagement to Leo being broken off?" Rose wanted to know. Eliena looked at her. Rose was Leo's mother. She swallowed. She told her parents that she and Leo had a "misunderstanding."

"We had an argument, that's all," she replied, taking a sip of water from her glass. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Understandably," George said with a nod. "Losing the one you love can be hard." Eliena caught the glance he gave her mother, who blushed slightly.

"And arguments can ruin relationships," Jonathan remarked, not seeing or ignoring his spymaster's glance at his queen. "Goddess knows it almost ruined ours." He looked at Alanna, who was glad for a reason to avoid George's gaze.

"Yes," she said. "But you can't let them get in the way of true love." She and Jonathan locked eyes and smiled at each other. Eliena made a gagging noise and motion.

"_Please_," she told them, "save us the lovey-dovey stuff." She took another drink of water. "Besides, I don't think I was really in _love_ with Leo anyway." _Liar_, she mentally scolded. _You were head over heels about him! Thank the gods Daine isn't here! _Everyone exchanged a glance, but said nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner that evening, Eliena found herself lying on her back in the same clearing that she, Leo, and Neal had ridden to several years before. Before all the dramatics, before the Immortals War, before everything. They'd gone there when all Eliena had to worry about was getting out a ball.

Neal was lying beside her. Eliena rolled onto her side, putting her arm around his body. Neal looked at her. "What's that for?" he asked.

"Marking my territory," she replied, kissing him. "You're mine now."

Neal raised an eyebrow. "So soon after Leo?"

"Neal, Leo's been an after thought since we slept together," Eliena told him. Neal's eyebrow went up higher.

"Considering your reaction when you woke up, I find that hard to believe."

"Do you find _this_ hard to believe?" She swung one leg over him and sat up, leaning down to kiss him passionately, her black hair curtaining their faces. Neal pulled her down on top of him and rolled over. Eliena broke the kiss, laughing.

"You're beautiful, Eliena." He kissed her neck and Eliena melted into the lush grass.

_REVIEW_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_**Author's Note- **I have a confession to make. I don't know who Eli will end up with anymore. I've gone off the outline I made for myself, so just take it as it comes, because I'm winging it now! _

_**Request-** I'm starting my own fantasy story, tentatively titled 'Empress of Unicorns.' If you have an interesting name or you know someone with an interesting name, message me with it, because I'm looking for names! It will be the name of the main character._

Eliena woke up the next morning, smiling to herself. The warm body next to her wasn't Leo's, and she knew it. Frankly, she was _glad_ it wasn't. She knew the form was Neal's and her whole body was filled with a pleasant heat when she thought of the previous night's escapades. Neal was ten times the kisser Leo ever was!

Neal rolled over and opened his eyes. "Good morning, Eliena," he said. "Are you a dream?" Eliena kissed him deeply. "I suppose not." He put his arm over her and nuzzled the place where her neck met her shoulder. "Mm… you smell good."

"Thank you…" Eliena giggled. "Stop! That tickles!" Neal put her mouth over hers and kissed her. Eliena entwined her fingers in his mussed brown hair, losing herself in his sweet taste. Neal pulled away and rolled out of her bed.

"I have to go before Lord Wyldon gets mad," Neal said, going to pull on clothes.

"Never mind Lord Wyldon," Eliena told him, catching his shoulder. "He can wait." She kissed him.

Neal smiled. "Maybe he can."

_Meanwhile…_

"Where _is_ he?" Merric asked, rubbing his grumbling stomach. "I'm _starving_!"

"Didn't he disappear with Eliena last night?" Cleon mused.

"Oh, gods, he _did_," Faleron moaned. "We won't see him for _hours_!"

"Should we go find him?" Kel wondered aloud.

"And risk Lord Wyldon's wrath? I think not," Esmond responded.

"Lord Wyldon, can we _please_ start?" a page asked. Lord Wyldon looked at the page.

"We cannot begin until everyone is here. Unless Page Nealan entered without my—"

"Here I am, my lord!" Neal exclaimed, coming in. Everyone groaned and gave him dirty looks.

"You will report to me after lunch, Nealan," Lord Wyldon told him. Neal bowed.

"Yessir." Neal got food and took his seat with his friends.

"You're wearing the same clothes as last night," Cleon observed.

"How perceptive of you, Cleon," Neal remarked. "And if you're looking for an explanation, you certainly won't be getting one." His friends exchanged a raised eyebrow, but kept their mouths shut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Daine-_

_I am confined to Corus. I'm not even allowed to go to Port Caynn! I have to stay in Corus. I'm allowed to venture to the Lower City, but what's of any interest THERE? I may go one day just for the fun of it—I've never been, you know. Its so boring here without you that I can't even begin to explain._

_My only consolation is Neal. Gods, Daine! Neal is really something. There's just a CONNECTION. I don't know how to explain it to you. What I CAN say, though, is that Neal is a MUCH better match for me than Leo. I know what you're thinking, Daine, but I'm not fickle. I just… OK, so maybe I AM fickle. But, Neal WAS first… and don't go calling me any nasty names, because I'm not any of them. I'm just Eliena, and I've always been this way. You know it as well as I do._

_Give my best to Numair, Raoul, and everyone else who you believe merits my regard. (And, no, in case you were wondering, that does NOT include one Leonard of Pirate's Swoop, though his parents do wish him well.) Try not to get yourself hurt and/or killed, Daine, because then I'll have no one to talk to anymore! Not to mention how CRUSHED Numair would be. I know that I would be devastated! _

_-Eli_

Daine showed Numair Eliena's letter. Numair just shook his head. "I don't know what to say, magelet, except that it's Eli. What do you want from her?"

"I don't know," Daine sighed. "I just wish she would make up her mind. Have you seen Leo lately? He's not as happy as he was."

"Are you sure it isn't that he's in war?" Numair joked. Daine looked at him seriously, causing the mage to sigh. "I know, dearest. But bear with her. She'll come to her senses soon enough, she always does."

------------------------------------------------------------

"Leo, are you all right?" Raoul asked, entering Leo's rooms.

"Fine, Raoul," Leo replied. Raoul could see in his hazel eyes that Leo was _not_ fine.

"No you aren't. Now, what's eating you, besides these blasted bugs?" Raoul wanted to know, sitting beside his on-loan squire.

"Eliena," Leo answered with a sigh.

"Eliena eats at us all, Leo, I thought you knew that," Raoul said. Leo glanced at the Knight Commander, who sighed. "I know it's more than that. Is it your engagement? Weren't you the one who broke it off?"

"Yes, but I didn't expect Eliena to _live_ with it! I know her better than that, Raoul. When she doesn't get what she wants, she goes after it."

"Just like her mother." Raoul shook his head. "All I can tell you, Leo, is that you should wait it out. Maybe Eliena will snap out of it."

"Not likely," Leo snorted. "When Eli gets mad, she _stays_ mad."

"She's as bad as her mother in that regard. But she's got some of her father there, don't forget. Jon's got a solid head on his shoulders. Maybe Eli's Conté blood will show this time."

"I won't hold my breath," Leo told the big man. He sighed. "I have to face it, Eliena won't come back if her life depends on it." Raoul went to the door.

"Then maybe you have to _make_ her want to come back," Raoul commented.

"What, make her jealous?" Leo asked.

Raoul shrugged. "The details are up to you. Now get to bed, we've got Scanrans to kill in the morning." Raoul left, leaving Leo thinking. _Could_ he make Eli jealous? Could he look so crazy about a girl that she would be driven mad and come back to him? It was worth a shot.

_**Author's Note- **don't say a WORD about pairings, because I don't know. REVIEW._


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Eliena was sitting in the courtyard, reading about lady knights before her mother, when a servant came running in.

"Your highness, Squire Leonard is back. So are Mistress Daine and Master Numair, and Lord Raoul." Eliena slammed her book shut. It had been, what, a month?

"Thank you. Where is he?" Eliena asked, managing to stay calm.

"In the foyer, your highness," the servant replied with a bow. Eliena nodded and went to the foyer. She stopped just before getting there to check herself in a mirror: black curls pulled into a low horsetail, spotless white shirt that gave just a hint of her figure, stain-free tan breeches, and knee-high black leather boots. She smiled. She couldn't look better.

Striding into the foyer, Eliena saw Daine and Numair talking by the door. Eliena waved. "Daine! Numair!" Not only did Daine and Numair turn, but so did Raoul—who was talking to the king and queen—and Leo. Eliena brushed past Leo, who caught a whiff of Eliena's signature scent—lavender. He forced himself to remember that he and Eliena weren't on speaking terms as Eliena embraced Daine and Numair. "Welcome home!"

"Thanks," Daine said. "We've missed you." Numair smiled.

"How you manage to keep those clothes so clean around horses always baffles me, Eli," Numair told her. Eliena laughed.

"Someday I'll show you the secret," Eliena replied, glancing around. "But when we're alone," she stage whispered. Daine and Numair laughed.

"Thanks for the welcome, Eli," Raoul remarked. Eliena smiled at him.

"Sorry." She ran into his arms. Raoul easily lifted her and spun her around. "Raoul! You're home!" Raoul chuckled.

"I should go find Thayet before she comes after me," Raoul commented. He kissed Eliena's forehead. "Thanks. See you all later." He left with a wave.

"Say hello to Leo," Jonathan whispered, nudging Eliena. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Welcome home, Squire Leonard. Its good to see you again," she told him. Leo bowed.

"Thank you, your highness," he replied. Their eyes met, Eliena's fiery, Leo's blank. _Is he still mad at me?_ Eliena wondered. _Because I can't _stand_ him right now!_

"How are things up north?" Jonathan asked.

"Raoul and I both have reports for you," Numair replied. Daine elbowed him. "Ow! I'm sorry, and so does Daine."

"Good. I want to hear them," Jonathan acknowledged. He turned his blue eyes on Eliena. "You'll sit in too."

"I will?" she asked. "I'm allowed?"

"Yes," Alanna replied. She smiled at Leo. "Welcome back, Leo. Your parents are here, you know." Leo nodded.

"Yes," he said. "Am I to call you Aunt Alanna or your majesty?"

"Same as always," Alanna responded. "You know the rules. Just because you and Eli don't get along doesn't mean we can't."

"_Mother_," Eliena scolded. She turned to Daine. "Come with me." As they walked out, Eliena called back over her shoulder, "Numair, Uncle Thom wants to talk with you. Squire Leonard, Neal asked to see you." She took Daine to her rooms, where she guarded the room and spilled the details about how Neal had been sharing her bed every night.

"You move on fast, don't you, El?" Daine commented. Eliena frowned.

"What does that mean?" Eliena wanted to know.

"Nothing," Daine replied with a shrug. "Only that you were quick to recover from Leo. I thought you loved him."

Eliena waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, piffle. Leo was merely puppy love."

"And you think Neal is the real thing?" Daine asked, skeptically raising her eyebrow.

"Who said anything about Neal?" Eliena retorted. "Maybe there's someone else."

"Mm hm, _right_," Daine said. "That's _exactly_ why you've slept with Neal _every night_. There's someone else." She rolled her blue-gray eyes.

"When did you start taking Neal lessons?" Eliena questioned. Daine grinned.

"Spending a lot of time around you and Neal does this to a person," she answered. Eliena laughed.

"Maybe it does," she remarked. Eliena fell back with a sigh. "You know, I really miss the days when I just flitted from man to man without a care in the world."

"No you don't," Daine told her. "You just miss how easy life was. We grew up, Eli. Or, at least, _I_ grew up."

"Maybe you're right," Eliena mused. "Maybe I _haven't_ really grown up."

"I was kidding," Daine said bluntly. Eliena lifted her head to look at her friend with violet eyes.

"You may've been kidding, but you're right. I was sure I'd grown up when Leo proposed, but… maybe we weren't ready for it. We _are_ only seventeen." Eliena sighed. "You're lucky—you've got Numair. He can be grown up _for_ you."

"You think it's easy with him?" Daine said. "Sometimes I think that he looks at me and thinks how _young_ I am. He's thirty, Eli. And I'm only seventeen. I'm a child to him." Eliena sat up and took her friend's hands.

"You are _not_ a child to him," Eliena assured her. "Have you _seen_ the way he looks at you? He looks at you the same way father looks at mother, or Thayet and Raoul look at each other. Maybe you need to talk to Numair. Chances are, he feels like you see him as an old man."

"Listen to you!" Daine exclaimed. "You're giving _me_ love advice!" Eliena grinned.

"Maybe I'm not the best person to listen to," she agreed.

"Getting back to what you were saying about Leo—you said that 'maybe you weren't ready for it.' Does that mean you'd give him another shot?" Daine inquired. Eliena shrugged.

"Maybe. I think I need to grow up more first, though. And it's too soon to make a decision." She sighed again. "Maybe I _needed_ to sleep with Neal that time. It really woke me up to just how young I am." She stared out the window distractedly.

"Eliena. Numair talks about how _mature_ you are. So do Raoul, Thayet, Buri… all of them. Everyone is amazed at how well you handle yourself. You are _not_ young in the way you're suggesting," Daine said. "You're just Eliena."

"I don't know, Daine." She put her head in her hands. "Maybe I should've just married Kaddar."

_**Author's Note- **I didn't like this chapter. For some reason… I don't know. Whatever. REVIEW._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

That night, Eliena slept alone. For some reason, it didn't feel right to have Leo back in the palace and to have Neal in her bed. If she didn't know the premise was ridiculous, she might've thought that it was because she still loved Leo.

At around midnight, someone knocked on her door. Eliena groaned softly and slipped on her dressing robe. She went to the door and opened it a crack. "Who is it?" she whispered. The person held their candle up to their face.

Leo.

Eliena felt her heart skip several beats, but she scolded herself for it. "What do you want?" she demanded quietly, leaning on the door.

"To apologize," Leo replied. Eliena rolled her eyes.

"Well, you can't stand in the hall I suppose." She opened the door wider—only because she had manners, she told herself—and let him in. Once the door was shut, Eliena lit the room with the brilliant violet fire of her Gift. Leo blew out his candle. Eliena could see that Leo wore breeches and a shirt, but both were wrinkled. It was almost as if he'd been sleeping in them. Leo couldn't help but admire the way Eliena looked. It was midnight, and her black curls were mussed from sleep, but the violet dressing robe she clutched around her body showed the graceful curves that so many men admired—but few got to see up close. She pulled her robe tighter. "Get to it, Leo, I'm exhausted."

"I'm sorry I got so mad at you, Eliena," Leo said. "I had no right, and I'm sure it was a mistake."

"If this is a ploy to get me back, Leo, it isn't going to work," Eli informed him. "Because, you see, I love Neal—" Leo shut her up by pressing his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Eliena's palms were on his chest and she struggled to push him away, but Leo was stronger than she was. Finally, she managed to rip her mouth from his and slap Leo across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Leo asked, holding his face where she'd slapped him.

"You can't just go around kissing girls like that!" Eliena hissed. "I'm a proper woman—" Leo snorted.

"Since when do proper women sleep with men when another is courting them?" he wanted to know. Eliena narrowed her eyes.

"That was a mistake," she said, "and I apologized for it."

"Come on, Eliena." Leo's eyes were serious as they held hers. "You can't honestly tell me that you don't still love me." Eliena searched his hazel eyes, biting her lip. "If you _honestly_ tell me that you don't love me anymore, I'll find someone else. I'll find someone who makes me feel the way you do…eventually. You can't tell me that you've really changed your affections that quickly." (_**AN- **yes, I know, that sounded quite like that scene in "Another Chance" with Alanna and George._)

"I—I—" Eliena dropped her head. When she brought it back up, her eyes were unreadable. Leo kissed her again. This time, Eliena barely struggled. Instead, she transferred her push to a pull, bringing his face down to hers. He helped her jump, so she could wrap her legs around his waist. She felt his brown hair in between her fingers and smiled to herself. No matter _what_ she told herself, Neal was no match for Leo when he kissed her. Eliena pulled back. "Leo…" she murmured. He nuzzled her neck.

"Eliena. _My_ Eliena." Eliena smiled.

"Really?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Forever and ever," he swore. Eliena kissed him deeply as he lowered her to the ground. He broke their kiss and searched her eyes. In response to his silent question, Eliena's dressing robe seemed to fall off her shoulders into a puddle of silk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Eliena woke with Leo's body wrapped around her. She smiled and rolled over, stroking his jaw line. He was so handsome. Then her heart caught. _Neal_. She chewed her lip. She couldn't hurt Neal again. He'd all but told her how broken up he'd been after the first time she'd broken his heart. Could she break Neal's heart again?

But could she break Leo's? Leo, who she'd known her whole life. She couldn't live without him. Whether he was her husband or her friend, she _needed_ him like she needed air. She couldn't be happy with Leo as _just_ one of the many knights dutifully serving her. Leo loved her, and he always would. No one could replace her in his heart—or him in hers.

Eliena rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling as if it held all the answers. It didn't, of course, but she wished it did. There was only one person she could talk to. Her mother would accuse her of being foolish. Alanna the Lioness hated flirts almost as much as she hated Roger of Conté. She couldn't talk to her father, because he would either get very angry with her, or be gentle and tell her, "Whatever you want, sweet." Talking to Numair would be embarrassing, especially after Carthak. Thayet wouldn't offer much help, either. Thayet knew the burdens of being a princess, but not having to marry for the good of her country. Buri was wonderful for physical stuff, but, love? Eliena couldn't imagine Buri being romantic! There were no other women she could talk to. And talking to a man would just be embarrassing. What would _they_ know about the workings of a woman? No, the only person Eliena could talk to was Daine. Wonderful Daine, who never made judgments on her best friend, even when she probably should. Eliena resolved to see Daine first thing after getting up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eliena knocked on the door with the plaque "Master Numair Salmalín & Veralidaine Sarrasri." Numair opened the door, looking disheveled, with his shirt only half-laced. Eliena couldn't help but smile. Numair was sweet, if scatterbrained. And he was in quite nice shape for a man of thirty. But she still preferred Neal or Leo.

"Eliena?" Numair asked, scratching at his stomach, tugging up on his shirt as he did so. "Why are you here?"

"To steal you away from Daine," Eliena teased. "I love you, Numair, and I want you for my own." Numair raised an eyebrow, and Daine laughed. Eliena brushed past him and into the room, laughing along with her friend.

"Morning, Eliena. Isn't it a little early?" Daine asked. The girl was dressed, but brushing out her unruly curls.

"No. Want help?" Eliena offered. Daine nodded.

"I could've helped," Numair supplied. Daine rolled her eyes.

"You pull too hard. Eliena brushes _gently_," Daine told him. She smiled at her lover. "But I still love you, Numair."

"Good." Numair grinned and kissed her nose. "I have to check in with the king and queen before breakfast. See you both there." He left, shutting the door firmly behind him. Eliena quietly shielded the room from listeners.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Daine asked as violet fire filled the corners. "Is it about Neal and Leo?"

"I knew you'd guess," Eliena said.

"It's the only time you ever ward the room," Daine reminded her. Eliena nodded.

"Right. Anyway." She explained the events of the previous night. Daine listened, nodding once in a while. Eliena finished brushing her friend's smoky brown curls. Daine turned to look at her. "Well?" Eliena asked. "What do you think?"

"I think you're confused," Daine replied.

"Well, _I_ could've told you _that_!" Eliena said.

"Let me finish. I think you're confused on the _outside_, but your heart knows what you truly want," Daine finished. Eliena looked confused.

"Explain," she commanded.

"OK." Daine took a deep breath. "When you came back, Neal was wonderful solace. Leo had broken your heart—don't _look_ at me like that, Eli, you know its true!—and Neal was here, willing to mend it for you, however temporarily. When Leo came home, you felt the break again. _That's_ why you didn't sleep with Neal last night. When Leo came in and kissed you, all those feelings you'd been hiding when you were with Neal came forward, but you didn't want them. What _I_ think, El, and don't bite my head off for it, is that you want Leo, but you're afraid that he's not right for you."

"How did you know?" Eliena asked, awed. "How do you _always_ know?"

Daine shrugged. "This is the advice my ma gives. I suppose I inherited it." Eliena groaned and fell face down onto the bed.

"I _love_ Leo. I really do. But he likes to ignore my flaws. I feel like I have to be perfect with him, to convince him that those flaws aren't _there_. But, Neal… Neal and I think the same. I don't have to _pretend_ that I'm not perfect, because he's like me. Leo's so perfect… Neal knows that he isn't and is _proud_ of it." Eliena looked at Daine. "But are Neal and I _too_ similar? We're both flirts, that's what drove us apart in the first place. And, Leo… Leo's so tender, so loving. He truly _cares_ about me, Daine. He does."

"Neal cares about you too, just differently," Daine offered. "He hides it better." Eliena frowned.

"So what do I do?" she asked.

"Maybe try being with Neal. Try just _being_ with Neal until…let's say two weeks before Beltane. Then, you'll jump the embers on Beltane with whoever you choose," Daine replied. Eliena nodded.

"That sounds right," she said. "But what if I can't just be with one of them?"

"I think that's a risk you have to be willing to take."

_**Author's Note- **I love it when I get to make Daine be all smart like that. Daine basically just told Eliena all the things in my head about why Eliena did what she did. Now, don't start going on about who's ending up with whom, because I don't know yet. We'll wait it out and see, all right? REVIEW._


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

_**Author's Note- **infinite thanks to **Megmae**, who wonderfully helped me piece together the rest of the story on MSN._

Eliena sat down at breakfast and smiled at her parents. "Good morning," she greeted. Alanna, never the morning person, grunted. Jonathan smiled back.

"Good morning, Eliena. We have a surprise for you," he said.

"We do?" Alanna asked, blinking at him.

"Yes," Jonathan replied. He held his wife's eyes, clearly reminding her. She nodded, remembering.

"I like surprises," Eliena remarked. "Especially when they involve attractive young men!" Leo glared at her, but her violet eyes assured him she was kidding. He smiled and blew her a kiss. She beamed. "What is _this_ surprise?"

"As part of a treaty with Carthak, we're marrying one of our Tortallan ladies to him. And you know her," Alanna explained.

"I do?" Eliena knew very few ladies, having been at the palace. The doors opened and Eliena screamed.

A girl standing at about 5'8'' stood there, wearing breeches and a white shirt. Her golden hair fell straight down to the middle of her back, and silver-gray eyes sparkled in a sun-kissed face. She curved beautifully in all the right places, and clearly knew that she was drop-dead gorgeous. She just had that air about her.

Eliena leapt to her feet, racing to embrace the girl. "Cress!" The two hugged fiercely. Daine raised a questioning eyebrow at Numair.

"Lady Cressida of Tameran," Numair replied. His eyes revealed nothing. "She, Leo, and Eliena were inseparable until Cressida went to the convent." Daine nodded.

"She's lovely," Daine commented. "A younger daughter?" Numair nodded. Daine looked at him. "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"I've always thought that its Cressida's fault that Eliena is the way she is," Numair replied calmly. "You know, flirtatious, adventurous, rebellious." Daine frowned.

"You are who you are. No one can really change you," she protested.

"No. I came when Eliena was about four. She was a sweet little girl. A little angel. When she started being around Cressida more, she started being more adventurous. Eliena almost died because of Cressida." Daine gasped.

"What happened?" she wanted to know.

"They were seven. Eliena was already a very accomplished rider, so she, Cressida, and Eliena's 'keeper of the day' went out riding. Cressida and Eliena managed to lose the keeper. Cress dared Eliena to do something and her horse spooked. Eliena fell, hit her head on a rock, and was unconscious. Cressida was scared, so she galloped back. Eliena was alone for several hours before someone finally found her." Daine looked at Eliena and Cressida, who were smiling and talking, seemingly reminiscing from the looks of it. "Alanna was rather displeased. Cressida would've been in a lot of trouble if Jonathan hadn't stopped her. If you look at them, they're putting on happy faces. Its quite obvious, to _me_ at least, that they would've rather had some other lady."

"So why Cressida?" Daine asked. "From what you're saying, she sounds like a terrible choice for empress."

"Because Kaddar was liked Eliena so much, and Cressida and Eliena are basically the same person," Numair replied. Daine frowned.

"No. Eliena's reasonable. This Cressida doesn't sound like she is. Kaddar…" Daine watched as Leo joined Eliena and the new lady. "I don't think Kaddar will like her. Not at all."

Numair shrugged. "Then perhaps you should tell the king and queen that."

"Perhaps."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eliena dragged Cressida to the practice courts where the first year pages were. "Lord Wyldon, might I borrow Nealan of Queenscove?" The training master nodded.

"Of course, your highness. You needn't ask," he replied with a bow. Eliena and Cressida went into a hall just off the practice courts to wait for Neal.

"Is he _always_ such a butt-kisser?" Cressida asked, rather loudly.

"Cressida!" Eliena giggled. "He'll hear you!" The blonde shrugged, tossing her silky mane.

"So?" Neal joined them. "Ooh, Eliena, you didn't tell me he was so _gorgeous_!" That was whispered in the princess's ear.

"Who's this?" Neal asked, raising an eyebrow. Eliena smiled. _From the looks of it, Neal like her already,_ Eliena thought wickedly.

"Cress, this is Page Nealan of Queenscove—he's our age. Neal, this is Lady Cressida of Tameran, soon to be the betrothed of Kaddar," Eliena introduced.

"_Maybe_," Cressida corrected, eyes never straying from Neal. She offered a hand. Neal kissed it. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Page Nealan." Cressida's eyes danced in a way Eliena recognized.

"Not as pleased as I, Lady Cressida. And, please, it is Neal." Eliena grinned. _Oh, yes. He likes her _quite _a lot_.

"Cress is going to Carthak to be betrothed to Kaddar," Eliena said. Neal frowned.

"Your parents are letting such a gem slip away?" he asked. "That's hardly wise."

Cressida giggled. "Page Nealan, you flatter me!" She smiled. "Charming, aren't you?" Neal bowed.

"I try, my lady," he replied. "And please call me Neal."

"Then call me Cressida." Neal grinned. Cressida was almost as beautiful as Eliena—maybe even _more_!

"Oh, look at the time," Eliena remarked coolly. "I promised Thom that I'd help him out. Excuse me, will you?" She left, congratulating herself on how well she placed Neal and Cressida together. Now if only she could convince her parents what an awful empress Cress would make…

_**Author's Note- **this should get interesting… REVIEW._


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Eliena shoved her way into the war chamber. Jonathan and Alanna, who were meeting with leaders in the war against Scanra looked at their daughter, eyebrows raised. The leaders—including Numair, Raoul, General Vanget, and Daine—looked at the heiress. Only General Vanget and some of Raoul's men scrambled to bow. Eliena ignored them, fixing her violet eyes on her parents.

"Can we help you, Eliena?" Jonathan asked coolly, using the table to rise.

"Yes. I want an explanation to this insanity that Cress will go to Carthak," Eliena replied.

"This isn't the best time, Eli," the king told his daughter.

"Too bad," Eliena retorted. She turned her gaze to the others in the room. "Excuse us." No one moved. "In _case_ you didn't get that, which it would _appear_ you did not, that means _get out_." Everyone scrambled to leave. As the last person shut the door, Alanna looked at Eliena, eyes blank.

"You know, Eli, you could've just cost us the war," Alanna remarked. Eliena snorted. "That was pleasant."

"_Please_, mother, I _did not_ just cost us the war. And don't try that on me, because it doesn't matter." She put her hands firmly on her hips. "If Cress is going to Carthak—" she frowned and went to the door, yanking it open. Numair and Daine looked up, eyes wide. They'd been listening in the keyhole. Eliena sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Go away. Or do I have to spell the room?" Numair and Daine walked away. "Thank you!" she called, shutting the door and turning back to her parents. "Now. As I was saying. If Cress is going to Carthak, I'm going with her."

"You can't," Jonathan said. "You have no business doing so." Eliena crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?" she wanted to know. "I'm the princess, aren't I? And isn't Kaddar my friend?"

"Eliena. I don't know if you've heard, but Kaddar is having some…trouble keeping his country under control," Alanna replied. Eliena shrugged.

"And?" she prompted. "Its not like I can't take care of myself. If you're so worried, let me bring Daine and Numair."

"Eliena." Jonathan rubbed his temples. "You being there could interfere with what we're trying to do."

"I don't get why you're sending a lady of a lesser noble house to marry him and not Lianne," Eliena said.

"Because we may need Lianne for something else!" Alanna snapped. "Roald is already in an arranged marriage for an alliance. Lianne may be needed for peace elsewhere!"

"So why not a greater noble house?" Eliena retorted stubbornly. "Fief Tameran is _nothing_."

"I'm sure Cressida would appreciate hearing that," her mother shot back. Eliena scowled.

"Look. All I'm saying is that Cressida is possibly _the_ worst candidate for empress I've ever seen," Eliena admitted.

"Is this about Cress or is this about Kaddar?" Jonathan wanted to know.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Eliena demanded of her father. "Are you _suggesting _something, father?"

"No." Jonathan shrugged. "Only that maybe you don't want the marriage intended for you to go to Cressida."

Eliena narrowed her violet eyes, which were sparking. "_Excuse me_?" Her voice was dangerously low.

"Hold on a minute," Alanna cut in. She turned to her husband. "Do you see her? She looks like _I_ do when I'm on the verge of exploding." Alanna looked back at her daughter. "All your father is saying, Eliena, is that maybe you haven't let go of Kaddar."

"I was ever holding _on_ to anything!" she cried. Eliena collapsed into a chair, putting her head in her hands. "Why does everything have to be so gods-cursed _complicated_?"

"This isn't about Cressida," Jonathan observed.

"No, you think?" Alanna retorted. She went over to Eliena, placing a motherly hand on her daughter's back. "What is it, sweet?" Jonathan was shocked—Alanna hardly _ever_ sounded like that! She was soothing, motherly. Jon smiled. Calling Alanna motherly was new to him.

"Nothing," Eliena replied, shrugging her mother's hand away.

"Its _something_," Jon said, moving to sit beside her. "Come here, sweetheart." Eliena changed to sitting on her father's lap. She buried her face in his tunic and started to cry. "Oh, Eli."

"How can I chose?" she sobbed.

"Choose what, baby?" Jonathan asked, holding his daughter close. Alanna sat in Eliena's seat, smiling at her husband. _This_ was the Jonathan she loved—the caring man that saw beyond Alan and into Alanna.

"Neal and Leo," Eliena replied, putting her head on his shoulder and playing with his tunic. "They're both wonderful."

"Eliena." She looked at her mother. "Maybe you need to stop _making_ love and start _accepting_ love."

"What do you mean?" Eliena asked, clearly confused.

"You, my dear, suffer from the same thing I did. You're afraid of love. I know you claimed to love Leo, but when Neal offered you a place in his bed, you took it. That's not love, sweet. It means you were unsure. And you didn't _accept_ Leo's heart, sweet. From what I know of Neal, he's a bit melodramatic. You can be the same. You got all caught up in each other without seeing how alike you are. Too many similarities lead to differences, baby. You've made love to them both—several times. You keep making all this love, but you don't _take_ any of it. You push it all away. You're running away from it. Eli, sweetie, Leo's ready to accept you—_all_ of you, flaws and all—but you keep pushing him farther away." Jonathan and Eliena looked at Alanna in wonder—not only did she sound completely unlike her, but she was talking of love, which she had pushed away. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Alanna, you…" Jonathan shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"What?" Alanna asked.

"Mother, you just told me how I'm afraid of love," Eliena replied bluntly.

"Yes… and?" Alanna prodded.

"That's what you were," Eliena said.

"And that's why I can tell you with _complete_ authority that it is a terrible thing to do." Alanna smiled at her husband and squeezed his hand. "I almost lost your father because I couldn't accept that he actually loved me—_all_ of me."

"How can that be?" Eliena wondered aloud. "How can you love _all_ of a person?"

"Well, love, sometimes you see the flaws as what makes them perfect," Jonathan explained, holding Alanna's eyes. It was times like that when they were young again.

Eliena frowned. "You mean, Leo might _actually_ love me? _All_ of me, you mean? Temper, flirtations, fickleness, and all?"

"Honey, I think that's _why_ he loves you," Alanna rationalized. "I think he loves you _because_ you aren't perfect."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Eliena interrupted.

"What your mother means, Eliena, is that Leo loves you because you aren't perfect, but you _know_ you aren't perfect. You're fine with just being Eli," Jonathan said. Eliena chewed her lip and stared absently at the floor. She looked up at her parents, eyes shining.

"I think I need to find him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leo!" Eliena caught sight of him in the practice courts. Leo looked up and squinted. He saw Eliena hanging out of her window.

"Eli, what are you doing?" he cried. Eliena was sitting on her window ledge.

"Catch me!" she called, pushing herself off.

"Mithros…" Leo muttered, but caught her all the same. When he put her down to scold her, Eliena covered his mouth with hers in a passionate kiss. Leo pushed her away gently. "Eli, what are you doing?" he asked quietly. Eliena put her arms around his neck, holding his hazel eyes with her violet ones.

"Leonard of Pirate's Swoop, do you love me?" she asked, searching the green-brown depths of his eyes.

"Yes," Leo replied.

"_All_ of me? Even the things that are wrong with me?" Eliena continued.

"Eli, I love every _inch_ of you," he assured her.

"Are you _sure_ you can live with me being me for the rest of our lives?" she wanted to know.

"Gods, Eliena, I can't live _without_ out," he told her.

"Good." She kissed him, long and slow. When she pulled back, her eyes were half shut. "Get that ring back from my mother."

Leo looked at her, startled. "Do you mean…?" Eliena smiled at him.

"Leo, its just as you said, I can't live without you," she told him. Looking down into those passionate violet eyes of hers, Leo could see they glistened with tears. "I just came from a long talk with my parents. My mother, of all people, made me realize that I'm terrified of love." Leo raised his eyebrows. "I _know_! But, listen. I'm not afraid anymore. I just need someone who will live with my flaws and not try to make me perfect, because I'm not." Leo put his finger to her lips before she could say any more.

"Eliena of Conté, I wouldn't love you so much if you were perfect," he murmured, kissing her passionately. Eliena pulled back.

"What do you mean?" she asked, eyes confused. She tilted her head to the side adorably. Leo brushed the black hair from her face, eyes dancing.

"There's a fire right here—" he tapped her chest, "—that some people see as a fault. But makes _this_—" he cupped her face, "—all the more beautiful." With that, he kissed her deeply, dipping her back. Eliena wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the taste that would be hers until the end of time.

_**Author's Note- **so, I saw "John Tucker Must Die" last night, and "Step Up" today. They were both amazing movies. Anyway, back to Eliena—I think you all know the final pairing now. So you can all stop hassling me about it! Just kidding. So you know, I think this is the best chapter I have EVER written. Seriously, I think it is. Tell me what you think by clicking that little REVIEW button, OK? If you don't, I'm going to send Alanna after you! So REVIEW!_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

The next morning, the Conté betrothal ring was back to sparkling from Eliena's left ring finger. The first place she went was to see Daine and Numair. Numair opened the door, this time not wearing a shirt. "Eliena," he sighed, and stepped aside.

"Hi, Numair. Put on a shirt please," Eliena said, breezing past and into the room. "Daine!" she squealed, holding out her hand.

"Great Mother Goddess, Eli!" Daine cried, grasping her friend's hand. "Does this mean…?"

"Who's making an honest woman out of you?" Numair asked coolly, sitting on Daine's other side. "Neal? Leo? Someone else we don't know about?"

"Ha, ha, ha, Numair," Eliena replied. "Leo."

"Oh, Eli!" Daine hugged her tightly. "That's so wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" She paused. "Again!" Eliena laughed. "When did you decide?"

"Well, last night, I had a long chat with my parents. My mother—don't _look_ like that!—explained to me that I was pushing love away. She told me—_from experience_—that this was a bad thing, that I needed to _embrace_ the love I was given. She and my father explained that Leo _doesn't_ think me perfect—that he loves all my flaws." Daine sighed—it was so romantic! Eliena went on to describe the scene when she had told Leo she was willing to love him back and be his forever. Daine sighed again, and kept looking pointedly at Numair, as if to say, "See, Numair? _This_ is how I want you to treat me!"

"Well, I'd better go," Eliena remarked, rising. "I still have people to tell!"

"When are you telling Neal?" Daine wanted to know, walking Eliena to the door.

"When I see him," Eliena replied, and left. Daine sat back down beside Numair.

"Why did you keep looking at me like that? You said yourself that you aren't sure you want to marry me quite yet!" Numair exclaimed.

"Yes, but I _also_ said you could attempt to make it sooner," Daine reminded him.

Numair threw his hands in the air. "You know, you're really starting to remind me of Eliena."

"Excuse me, master, but I _distinctly_ remember that you _felt_ something for Eliena!" Daine's hands were on her hips and she stood over Numair, looking imposing. Numair sighed and rose. Daine had to look up at him—he was_ so_ much taller!

"I know, magelet, I know," he said, embracing her. "But that's why I love _you_—because you _aren't_ Eliena." Daine looked up into his dark eyes.

"You love me?" she squeaked. "Like, really, truly? Like how Leo and Eli love each other?"

"I've told you I love you before," Numair told her, brushing a smoky brown curl from her face. "Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do. But… I never thought that there were more _levels_ of love than marriage love and friend love," Daine admitted. "But, Leo and Eli…" Numair shut her up with a kiss.

"Veralidaine Sarrasri, I love you in the same way Leo loves Eliena. I love every cell in your beautiful body, every hair on your gorgeous head, and every aspect of your personality," he murmured, mouth only inches from hers. "I feel like the luckiest man in the whole world that you chose me—fourteen years your senior—to share your bed at night." Daine was too shocked to even respond. Numair looked into her eyes. "And if you don't think me too old, I'd love for you to be my wife."

"Are you?" Daine managed to squeak out. She cleared her throat. "Are you asking me to…marry you?"

"Unless you're going to say no, in which case I am not," he replied jokingly, but his eyes were serious.

"You can ask seriously," Daine told him.

"In that case…" Numair got down on one knee and held her hands. "Veralidaine Sarrasri, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"_Say yes!_" a voice that sounded distinctly like the Green Lady's hissed in Daine's ear. Daine mentally rolled her eyes. _Stay out of this, ma!_ She commanded. It seemed that Sarra had only spoken to her daughter, and not Numair.

"Daine?" Numair asked, looking concerned. "Are you going to give me an answer?"

"Numair Salmalín," Daine replied, "I would be fair _honored_ to be your wife." Numair was silent.

"Is that a yes, then?" he wanted to know. Daine sighed.

"Odds bobs, Numair, _yes_!" she cried. "Its an absolutely, positively, without a doubt y-" Numair lifted her in the air, spinning her in circles. Daine squeaked, but was silenced by one of Numair's mind-blowing kisses. When he put her down, she clutched her head. "D'you have a ring for me, then?"

"Oh! Yes…" The mage fumbled around for it, finally producing a small black box. "Here it is." He opened it, revealing a slim gold band with the lightest green emerald Daine had ever seen. She gasped. It was the same color as the dress her mother wore as the Green Lady.

"Numair…" She looked up at him, eyes teary. "Its…beautiful."

"The same color as Sarra's dress," Numair whispered. "I looked all around so I could find one that color." Daine bit her lip to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. One escaped, and Numair kissed it away. "Now Eli isn't alone in her betrothal," he whispered in her ear. Daine threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his strong bare chest—but not because she was sad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eliena didn't see Neal all day long. If a voice in the back of her head said she was avoiding him, she ignored it. She finished her dinner as fast as she could, and then spent nearly ten minutes pacing outside the door of the pages' and squires' dining hall. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the big doors open. They squeaked. She winced as the room fell silent and everyone turned to stare at her. A shocked murmur rippled through: "The _princess_! Wait… what's that on her _finger_?" Eliena cleared her throat.

"Lord Wyldon, might I request permission to see Page Nealan?" she asked, biting her lip as her voice echoed in the silent room.

"I am fine with it," the training master replied, fixing his eyes on Neal's table. "Nealan?" Neal rose.

"Yes, my lord?" He bowed.

"Her highness wishes to see you."

"I heard, my lord."

"Watch your mouth, Queenscove," Lord Wyldon warned. Neal bowed as he passed the dais. He went out the doors and Eliena dragged him away.

"Gods, Eliena, what is so private that you couldn't say it there?" he wanted to know. "I was in the middle of a _very important_ discussion with—Eli…your finger is sparkling with something big, shiny, red, and yellow." Eliena sighed and held her hand out to him. "Are you…_again_?"

"_Yes_, Neal. Leo and I are engaged…_again_," she replied. Neal nodded. "If you say _anything_ bad about it, Queenscove, I swear I'll break your arm."

"I'm not." He smiled at her, but it wasn't a smile hiding his heartbreak. "I'm happy for you, El. I really am."

She looked at him skeptically. "You are?"

"Yes." Neal shook his hair out of his face. "You are Leo are really great together." Eliena put her hands firmly on her hips.

"Queenscove… what's going on in that tiny brain of yours?" she pressed.

"Nothing!" Neal insisted, throwing his hands in the air. "Gods, Eli, why don't you believe me?"

"Because I thought I knew how you felt about me," Eliena replied slowly. "But you don't anymore, do you?"

"I don't _what_?" Neal inquired.

"Love me," Eliena clarified bluntly. A smile spread across her face. "Mithros! Cressida! You…oh, Goddess!" She hugged Neal tightly. "You love _Cress_ now don't you?"

"Love is a strong word," Neal said, but he was turning pink.

"Neal!" Eliena squealed. "This is _wonderful_!" She grasped his arms. "You and Cress are _perfect_ together!"

"Eliena, _calm down_ for a second. Are you _forgetting_ something? Like that Cressida leaves for Carthak in a week to go try to woo the emperor?" Neal reminded her.

Eliena waved her hand and smiled wickedly. "Oh, piffle. You're forgetting who I am, Queenscove. I am Eliena of Conté, heir to the throne." She tossed her hair. "I can talk my parents into _anything_."

_**Author's Note- **I liked that chapter, too! Gods, what is this? I'm writing these chapters I LIKE for a change! LOL. I still like the previous chapter better. Well, I'd LOVE to stay and chat on about my day, but I have to run out to training. Then I shall EAT! REVIEW._


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Eli!" Daine called, spotting Eliena coming from the pages' and squires' dining hall. Eliena turned, black ponytail hitting her in the face. Eliena shook her head and wrinkled her perfect nose as strands got in her mouth.

"Ew. Hi, Daine." She stopped so her friend could catch up. "What's up?" Daine simply held out her left hand. "Great Merciful Mother!" Eliena snatched the girl's hand and held the ring closer to her face. "Gods, Daine, is that a…oh, Goddess!" Eliena's excited violet eyes met Daine's sparkling blue-gray ones. "Are you _betrothed_?" Daine nodded eagerly. Eliena squealed and gave Daine a bear hug. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Daine said.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Eliena demanded.

"It happened right after you left…and I haven't _seen_ you since then! You've been off with Cressida or something," Daine replied. Eliena shook her head.

"I haven't seen Cress since yesterday," she told Daine. "I was helping go through Rider recruits, and then getting pointers from Liam, Eda, and Hakuin." Daine nodded—Liam was Liam Ironarm, the Shang Dragon; Eda was Eda Bell, the Shang Wildcat; and Hakuin was Hakuin Seastone, the Shang Horse.

"Oh." Daine nodded.

Eliena's eyes danced wickedly. "What were _you_ doing all day, friend mine?"

Daine blushed furiously. "I—ah, um, I was, ah…" she cleared her throat. "I was with Numair." She turned a deeper pink. "But not… not doing what you think…" Eliena laughed and slung an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Not to worry, Daine, I get what you mean." She hugged Daine again. "Listen, I have to run. I have to go convince my parents that Cress would make an _awful_ match for Kaddar." She waved and went off, leaving Daine to go back to her rooms alone.

Eliena knocked on the door to her parents' chambers. "Come on in!" Alanna welcomed. Eliena went in and shut the door. "Hello, Eli." Eliena stood in front of her parents—who sat side by side on the bed, reading—and put her hands firmly on her hips.

"Uh oh, Eli has her 'serious face' on," Jonathan joked. "Congratulations on your engagement, by the way. And to Daine and Numair and Leo too."

"Thank you. Now. About Cressida…" Eliena began.

"She's decided to run out on the agreement?" Alanna asked coolly. "Or is she getting you to get her out of it?"

"Alanna," Jonathan warned. "What is it, darling?" he asked Eliena sweetly.

"She _cannot_ go to Carthak, understand? She would make an _awful_ empress and Kaddar will _hate_ her," Eliena insisted. "I suggest, if you wish to send _any_ lady, send Lady Talia of Blue Harbor. Tali is my age—I met her during the presentations—and she's more down to earth. She's more like me, I suppose."

"But you and Cressida are very alike," Alanna commented. "That's why we picked her. And is Lady Talia set to inherit or marry?"

"No. She's the youngest, like Cress. And Cress and I are similar in faults _only_. Tali is similar in my…better points." Eliena grinned. "And, besides, Talia is _gorgeous_."

"I know her," Jonathan remarked. "Sweet girl." He turned to Alanna. "I think it's worth seeing if it's at all possible."

"Sure." Alanna shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"Tired, mother? You usually aren't this passive," Eliena noted. Alanna shook her head.

"I frankly don't care much about this kind of thing," the Lioness admitted. "Battles and Ordeals and such are what gets _me_ interested. Speaking of Ordeals… Leo's is coming up at Midwinter. Yours would be too if you'd been a page." Eliena rolled her eyes.

"Mother, don't start," she said. "You know that's not my style. And, what other knight is helping father in Leo's Ordeal? Do you know?" Alanna nodded. "_Please_ don't tell me its you."

"The king and queen cannot both instruct in the Ordeal, unless the squire is female," Jonathan explained. "And, besides, neither of us particularly wants to sit vigil." Alanna shuddered.

"_Once_ in that Chamber was _more_ than enough, thank you," she said. Jonathan nodded. Eliena frowned as her parents' eyes glazed over—they always looked like that when speaking of their Ordeals.

"Anyway," Eliena cut in. "What else about Ordeals?"

"Right. Your mother was thinking maybe you'd like to be knighted," Jonathan ventured.

"Don't lay this all on me!" Alanna exclaimed. "You mentioned it first!"

"A knight heir is best," Jonathan continued. "And you practically had the training with your mother."

"You can best any of those squires. I'd be willing to bet that no one _else_ will have a problem with you being knighted," she said. "There's only one problem."

"The Ordeal," the king and queen said together.

"Why is that a problem?" Eliena asked.

"The Chamber _tries_ to break you," Alanna replied, eyes glazing again. "It picks up on your fears and weaknesses, using them against you."

"You'll never be the same," Jonathan agreed, his blue eyes distant. "It's a doozy, that Chamber."

"Father, did you just say the word 'doozy' without joking?" Eliena wanted to know, overly sweet. "You don't think I could handle the Chamber?"

"I don't know… it worries us," Alanna replied. She turned to Jonathan, eyes normal. "'Doozy', eh, dearest?"

"_Dearest_?" Jonathan looked at his wife in disbelief. "Since when do you call _me_ 'dearest'?" Alanna grinned and kissed him.

"Ew! Wait until I leave the _room_!" Eliena ran out, slamming the door behind her. Her parents laughed. She poked her head back in. "So, Talia is going to Carthak and I'm becoming a knight. Sounds good. _Bye_!" She shut the door again. Alanna and Jonathan exchanged a look.

"Did we _confirm_ either of those?" Alanna asked.

"No, but you know Eliena," Jonathan replied. Alanna shook her head.

"She's going to be _some_ queen, that one," Alanna remarked.

"Is that good or bad?" Jonathan wanted to know. "I'm leaning toward…interesting."

_**Author's Note- **this chapter was kind of…random. I'm FEELING kind of random. Anyway. Just to give you a head's up: I'm leaving on **Sunday** for a week of sleep-away camp. I'll probably come back with updates. I come back **Saturday**, but probably won't update because I have a horse show the next day. OK? Just FYI. Now, REVIEW._


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 

With a week to Beltane, the pressure was on. It was customary for couples to jump over the embers on Beltane so the Goddess would bless them with a child the next year. Jonathan and Alanna, as king and queen, were required to do so every year, whether Alanna wore her charm or not. Eliena would have to do it as queen as well.

But, Eliena was now engaged. It was generally viewed that, if you were betrothed, you would jump the embers. Daine was _also_ betrothed, but she wasn't sure if jumping the embers before she was married was such a great idea, given her mother and father. The girls were all worked up about it, leaving Leo and Numair a bit confused.

"So just don't do it," Leo suggested one evening when they were all sitting together. Eliena and Daine looked at him, aghast.

"And just throw all Court traditions out the window?" Daine asked.

"Since when have _either_ of you followed Court traditions?" Numair countered.

"This is one that we _can't_ dismiss," Eliena explained. "Its…it's complicated."

"Try us," Leo and Numair said. Eliena sighed.

"No. You won't understand." She and Eliena exchanged a look that neither man could interpret.

Meanwhile, Cressida and Neal hardly ever saw each other. Cressida was ticked with Eliena for not letting her go to Carthak—apparently, Talia and Kaddar got on _fabulously_. Cressida was just a _touch_ upset, because, in her words, "Kaddar is so _handsome_! And _not_ Tortallan. This makes him _interesting_!" When Eliena pointed out that _Neal_ was pretty darn interesting, Cressida only sniffed. "He's not _interesting_. He's too…scholarly." Eliena rolled her eyes, thinking of Kaddar and his studies.

"So what _do_ you want?" Eliena asked.

"Interesting." Cressida smiled wickedly. "Handsome. Charming. Witty. Lots of muscles. Strong. A little wild and crazy." The gleam in her eye revealed to Eliena that Cressida was _also_ thinking of the bedroom.

"Cressida," Eliena sighed. "There needs to be more to a person than just _that_. They should be loving, and caring, and kind…" Cressida sniffed.

"That's all well and good for _you_, Eli, but I want _exciting_," the girl replied.

"You're impossible," Eliena muttered. Cressida either didn't hear, or chose to ignore it.

Eliena was starting to realize that the adventurous Cressida she had known and loved when they were little had turned into a wild girl that Eli wasn't sure she liked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eli, are we ever going to plan the wedding?" Leo asked that night as they sat, legs hanging out Eliena's window. Eliena looked at him.

"Well, I figured we would wait to get married until _after_ you're knighted," Eliena replied. "And that's about six months away."

"In other words, you plan on procrastinating," Leo guessed. Eliena smiled.

"Precisely," she confirmed. He sighed.

"Eli…" he began.

Eliena's eyes practically spat flames. "Listen, Leo. If you don't like it, then _you_ plan the whole damned thing!" Leo looked at her, eyes wide.

"Something wrong, El?" he asked calmly. Eliena sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know. Just…thinking about the wedding makes me think I'm going to throw up," she replied. "And it isn't a _good_ kind of throwing up feeling, like nerves or anything."

Leo was silent for a moment before asking, "Is it that you don't want to get married?"

"I don't know," Eliena murmured. "Maybe."

_**Author's Note- **I. Am. So. Evil. REVIEW._


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

—_Interlude_—

Before they turned ten, Eliena, Leo, and Cressida had been nearly inseparable. But there was one other, one who only Eliena knew. His name was Samuel Fletcher, and he lived in the Lower City.

Eliena had met him when she was five. Leo had been sick, and George had been in Corus. Eliena had been clamoring to see the City, but Jonathan and Alanna were unwilling to allow their first born into the Lower City without someone who knew their way around. The person they knew best who could supply that role was George, once the King of Thieves.

Alanna and Jonathan knew bits and pieces of their excursion, but not that they had ended up at the Dancing Dove for lunch. Eliena had been amazed at all the people who knew her Uncle George. Samuel—a year older than Eliena, with big clear blue eyes and eyes like fine ale—had come over to her and said, "Ye look familiar." Eliena had looked at George, eyes wide. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone who she was.

"Does she now?" George asked, adopting a common lilt to his speech. "I can't imagine why. Th' lass an' I have never seen ye afore." Samuel looked at Eliena skeptically and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Samuel Fletcher. Me da is over there." He pointed to the "throne." Eliena nodded.

"My fa—da, is…" she glanced at George. "This is my da."

"He don't _look_ like yer da," the boy remarked. He looked at Eliena. "And ye don't talk like yer from th' City."

"George, my ol' friend! How are ye?" Samuel's father exclaimed from his seat. He rose and came over to embrace George. "Its been t' long!" They left, talking animatedly.

"Who are ye?" Samuel asked Eliena, crossing his arms over his chest. "A cause I _know_ ye aren't from th' City." Eliena bit her lip and glanced over at George. He _seemed_ occupied enough.

"You have to promise not to tell," Eliena whispered. Samuel nodded, eyes wide. "I'm Eliena. As in Eliena of Conté." Samuel's eyes widened even more.

"Ye mean yer th'—th'—th' _princess_?" he asked quietly. Eliena nodded. "Ye aren't kiddin', are ye?" Eliena shook her head. "No, I spose ye aren't. Yer eyes are like yer ma's." Eliena nodded. "So… me friends call me Sam."

"My friends call me Eli," Eliena replied.

That simple conversation had started a long friendship between the two. Sam had known almost everything about Eliena's life—mostly through letters. When she could, she escaped to the Lower City to visit with Sam in the common room of the Dancing Dove. They would laugh, and Eliena became common just for an hour or so. She danced, drank ale, and escaped from the hassles of her name.

Unfortunately, Eliena hadn't seen Sam since her presentation to Court. Which meant it had been a good two years without letters or visits to one of her best friends.

—_End interlude_—

The morning after Eliena had revealed her cold feet to Leo—he'd just walked out—she decided to pay a little visit to Sam Fletcher. Crossing her fingers that he would still be at the Dove, she put on breeches and a white shirt. Pulling her hair into a horsetail, she went to the stables.

"Where are ye goin'?" Stephan asked as he saddled up her large chestnut pony, Chubby. Eliena mounted and smiled at the head groomsman.

"Now, Stephan. Don't you remember our agreement? No questions." He shook his head and she trotted off. The gates opened for the princess without trouble—she _was_ the princess!

Eliena arrived at the Dancing Dove after only a _little_ confusion. She stabled Chubby and walked into the inn. All eyes were on her when she walked in, but her violet eyes scanned the room for one man alone. And there he was…sitting on the throne that had once belonged to his father…and George.

"Sam!" Eliena cried. Samuel Fletcher, the Rogue, turned to look. No one in the Dove had called him by his first name in almost a year. His ale colored eyes caught sight of a pretty girl he knew he'd seen before. Her black curls were pulled back in a horsetail, accenting a beautiful sun-kissed face lit with violet colored eyes. Her tan breeches hugged shapely thighs before being tucked in to dusty black leather boots at her knees. Her white shirt, cut in the new, more feminine style, showed womanly curves.

There was only one girl he knew who looked like that. But, it couldn't be.

"Eli?" he asked, standing up and striding over to her. "Eliena, is it really ye?" Eliena nodded. Sam scooped her into a bear hug. "Gods, its been t' long, lass!" Eliena laughed as he spun her around, hugging him fiercely.

"I know, I know. Life's been crazy. I'm _sure_ you've heard," she replied, smiling. Sam nodded.

"Ye know I have." He hugged her again. "When did ye get so beautiful?" Eliena blushed.

"When did _you_ get so _tall_?" She held him at arms length, looking up at him. "Gods, you're nearly as tall as Numair! And, Mithros, Sam, you're _handsome_!" He laughed—the women of the Dove told him _that_ often enough.

"I'm six-foot-two," he told her. Eliena nodded. "Here, come wit' me. We've lots t' talk about." Eliena nodded again and allowed Sam to take her hand.

She had to work _very_ hard to ignore the tingling sensation that she got when he did so, however.

_**Author's Note- **I believe I have an apology to make, so here it is:_

_**I apologize to all Eliena/Leo shippers, because this story WILL NOT end up Eliena/Leo. **And a SPECIAL apology to **princess of the rogues** and **Madame-S-Butterfly**, because I lied to you. Sorry!_

_Now, REVIEW._


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 

_**Author's Note- **OK, listen. I _understand _that many of you are… less than thrilled that Eliena and Leo _will not _be ending up together, but I have to tell you this:_

_The story is mine, which means that, ultimately, I make the choices that are _best for my story_. I love Leo sometimes, but I am _bored_ writing him. If _you_ want to write an Eliena/Leo fic and put it up, feel free to do so. (Just send me the summary first, so I know you aren't going to be awful to Eli, who I love.) But **do not**_ _complain about how Eliena and Leo should be together, because I _will not _be nice about it._

_I intend on putting a _full_ explanation of WHY ELIENA AND LEO ARE NOT TOGETHER up on my homepage after I finish with this chapter, so you can check that out._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Eliena commented, leaning back against her red chair, "you're the King of Thieves now, eh?"

"Aye," Sam replied with a nod. "I am."

"Isn't that something," Eliena said, taking a drag from her tankard of the Dove's finest ale. "That the Crown Princess is friends with the King of Thieves. Kind of like my father and Uncle George." She grinned, and took another swallow.

"Whatever ye say, Eli," Sam responded, taking a sip of his own ale. "Ye might wan' t' slow down a bit on yer ale, though, lass. This is strong stuff." (_**AN- Alanna22039**, I am REALLY wishing I had your commoner accent writing skills about now!_)

"Mm hm." Eliena took a big gulp of ale and smiled at him, the froth on her upper lip. "You know, Sam, many of the men at Court would _love_ to take advantage of me when I'm drunk." She leaned in toward him, cocking a black eyebrow. "Are you _honestly_ going to tell me that the most _dishonest_ man in Tortall is going to preserve my honor as a woman and _not_ try to get me into bed with him?" She shook her head and leaned back again. "I don't believe it."

Sam put his hand to his heart like he was wounded. "Ye consider _me _th' mos' dishonest man in Tortall? I'm hurt." Eliena rolled her eyes.

"_Right_," she snorted. "Now, tell me, are you covering the fact that you _do_ wish to sleep with me or do you _really_ find me so repulsive that you _don't_ want me in your bed."

"Now, Eliena," Sam said, "ye know I 'ate it when ye ask me questions like that. A man is askin' fer troubled answerin' one of those."

"Just answer the question," Eliena told him.

"Ye and I _both_ know ye aren't repulsive," Sam replied. "And somethin' tells me ye aren't exactly th' most _honorable_ woman."

"Only _you_ could get away with saying that, Sam," Eliena said, smiling as she took another swallow of ale. "But, you're right. Two guesses at who 'dishonored' me."

"Leo," Sam tried. Eliena frowned and swore. Sam laughed. "Where did ye learn that word, lass? _Here_?"

"No," Eliena told him smugly. "My mother has a _large_ vocabulary of swears, as does Uncle George, and many of the soldiers I know. It was only a matter of time before I picked them up." She leaned in to him again, studying his eyes. "You know, you're got _really_ great eyes." Those eyes widened.

"Eliena, how drunk _are_ ye?" Sam asked, with a nervous chuckle. "Yer talkin' about _my_ eyes? They're_ brown_."

"No," Eliena protested. "They're the color of this really great ale. That kind of warm, honey brown, but darker than honey."

"Yer talkin' crazy," Sam told her. She shook her head and went to speak, but Sam cut her off. "Lass, if _anyone_ here has got great eyes its _ye_. Every man in Tortall takes a look at ye—sees yer eyes—and falls in love wit' ye."

"Except you," Eliena reminded him. Sam's face became serious.

"Nay, me included." Eliena raised an eyebrow.

"You saying something, Fletcher?" she wanted to know, putting down her tankard.

"Maybe," he replied. She raised her eyebrow higher. "OK, yes."

"Then spit it out," she commanded.

"Eli, I love ye."

"As a friend?"

"Are ye _really_ goin' t' make me say it?"

"Uh, _yes_."

"I think ye know what I mean."

"I think you need to stop avoiding the question like some of the stupider Court nobles and just come out and say what you mean." Sam sighed.

"I love ye, Eli, and not just as my best friend." Eliena grinned.

"Now was that so hard?" she asked him sweetly. Sam glared at her. She leaned forward even farther; so close that Sam could feel the heat of her breath. "Remember how I told you your eyes were like ale?" Sam nodded. "Well I think I'm drunk."

"I _told_ ye this was strong stuff! Why don't ye _listen_?" he demanded. Eliena shook her head.

"I'm not drunk on the ale," she replied.

"Then wha' _are_ ye drunk on, lass?"

"Your eyes." Sam slid his hands into her hair and drew him closer.

"Ye know wha', Eliena of Conté?" he asked.

"What?" she replied.

"I think ye've become a tease." Eliena went to draw back. "No." She looked at him, violet eyes puzzled. "I think ye've _also _become a true lady. A lady who knows wha' she wants, and is goin' t' throw 'herself int' it, no matter what." He kissed her gently. "And I've always 'ad a soft spot for ye." Eliena grinned. Sam went to kiss her again, but she stood up.

"You know, Sam, I think I should go now," she admitted. "I've been here almost all day—its almost lunch! My parents will be worried. Walk me out?" He followed her, in silence, to the stables. She mounted up, but Sam caught her hand.

"Is it that I'm movin' t' fast?" he wanted to know. Eliena shook her head.

"No. Its me." With that, she gave Chubby a nudge and rode off toward the palace.

_**Author's Note- **Eliena isn't going to make this easy on Sam, not at all. REVIEW. _


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

_**Author's Note- **thanks to the reviewers who've been supportive of the new pairing. It means a lot! (If you go to my homepage, I DO provide an explanation.) This will be my LAST UPDATE before I go away to sleep away camp for a week. _

When Eliena arrived back at the palace, she wasn't hungry. She knew that she couldn't eat _anything_ until she went to talk to Leo.

She went to his room—connected to her parents'—and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" he called. Eliena didn't answer, she just went in. "Oh, its you." Leo didn't look exactly thrilled to see her.

"What, no warm welcome?" she asked, opening her arms. "I'm still your betrothed, you know."

"You smell like ale," Leo told her.

"And this whole _room_ smells like rum," she retorted. "What, did you drown your sorrows in the bottle?" Leo glared at her. "Raoul would be the first to tell you how terrible that is."

"Did you come to hassle me or do you have something to say?" Leo asked.

"I came to tell you that I'm giving my mother her ring back. We're done." Eliena went to the door. She took and deep breath and turned back to him. "Don't try to make me feel guilty, Leo, because it won't work. I'll explain it all to you in good time." She wrinkled her nose in distaste. "When you _haven't_ been drinking." She left and went straight next door. Her father opened the door before she knocked.

"Oh, Eli! We were just going down to lunch," Jonathan said. "Why do you smell like ale? Where've you been?"

"The Lower City," she replied. "With an old friend at the Dancing Dove."

"That place is still standing?" Alanna asked. "I'm shocked."

"I _knew_ you two knew the place," Eliena remarked with a smile. "Uncle George and all. My friend lives there."

"You're friends with one of the Rogue?" Alanna assumed.

"Not 'one of', mother, _the_ Rogue. It's a long story—blame Uncle George if you must. For now, I'm hungry and _this_ belongs to you." She pulled the ring off her left ring finger and handed it to her mother. "Leo and I are through—permanently."

_**Author's Note-** I'll leave it there. Short, I know, but I have packing to do before I leave. And I need to take out my contacts. I'll see you in a week, hopefully with updates!_


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

_**Author's Note- **as soon as I get my pictures developed, I'll put up pictures from sleep away camp. I had a _fabulous_ time. I got only one chapter written for you, mostly because I made friends and, well, I hung out with them! Don't be mad at me… I may be welcoming another couple people to FF.N from camp! _Speaking_ of FF.N, today is the **first **anniversary of my joining of the site! YAY! _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn the following morning found Eliena galloping Chubby through the fields behind the palace. Her curly black hair had been tied back in a horsetail, which was flying out behind her, along with the black cloak she's thrown on over yesterday's breeches and a stained, threadbare shirt. Her violet eyes were focused on the land ahead of her, leg firmly pressed against her pony's round sides. She felt Chubby go to break, and squeezed him.

"No, baby, not yet," she whispered. Chubby flicked his ears and dropped his head to press forward. Finally, she came to the Royal Forest. She slowed Chubby to a walk. He pranced when the pony noticed where his rider was headed. "Calm down." Eliena closed her leg and felt his muscles loosen beneath her. "Good boy." She patted his neck and walked him into the forest. (_**AN- **boy, you sure can tell I was at riding camp for THAT part!_)

The princess could barely see in the early morning light. But she didn't need sight to get to where she was heading.

When she reached the clearing she's been looking for, Eliena dismounted from her pony. She tied him to a tree and pulled the note she'd received late the night before from her pocket:

_Eli-_

_Meet me in our clearing at dawn tomorrow._

_-Sam_

"Their clearing" was also the same place Eli had gone with Neal and Leo that time after a ball.

"Sam?" Eliena called. "You here?" There was a crunching noise behind her. Eliena turned with a quiet gasp. When she felt in her heart a familiar warmth, a smile spread across her lovely features. "Samuel Fletcher, _how_ did you become king of thieves?" A grinning Sam stepped out of the shadows of the trees.

"I didn't _need_ t' be silent," Sam retorted. "How did ye know I wasn't a murdere' or something', anyhow?" Eliena grinned wickedly.

"_That_, my Rogue, is for _me_ to know," she told him with a toss of her hair.

"I bet ye I could guess." With a few long strides, Sam closed to space between them. Eliena inhaled sharply as Sam caught her up in his arms. He kissed her deeply. Eliena couldn't keep track of the million thoughts swarming her brain in that instant. Eliena managed to take her mouth away and step back.

"Now, Sam. If you're going to kiss me the whole time, I'm going to have to leave," Eli told him. Her voice was calm, cool, and even, but her knees shook, before totally giving way. She landed on her rear with a loud _thud_. She winced. Sam chuckled and held out his hand.

"Need some 'elp there, El?" he asked, eyes dancing.

She glared at the thief king. "No." She got to her feet and brushed off her butt. "This is all your fault, you know. If you hadn't kissed me—" Sam took her back into his arms, holding her gently. Eliena looked into his eyes, which were full of tenderness.

"Is this better?" Sam asked. Unable to speak, Eliena just nodded. "What about this?" Ever so gently, he kissed her. Eliena melted into his arms. Sam pulled back and drew her against his chest, rocking her gently. Eliena put her head against him, listening to the soft beat of his heart.

The sweethearts lost track of how long they stood there, Eliena in her old friend's arms. When she opened her eyes, it was fully light. She swore and yanked away, running to untie Chubby.

"What?" asked Sam, obviously concerned. "What's wrong?" His hand was on his dagger.

"No one knows where I am," Eliena replied, swinging into the saddle, silently apologizing to Chubby for twisting his back. "I am going to be in _so much_ trouble." Sam echoed her curse. He clasped her hand.

"I'll see ye later, then?" he wanted to know.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I hope so." Sam kissed her hand and slapped Chubby on his hindquarters, sending him off at a canter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eliena burst into the royal dining hall. "I'm here!" she proclaimed. "Don't send a search party!"

Alanna raised a casual eyebrow. "Why would we go that? We haven't been her five minutes." Eliena's face fell.

"What are you _wearing_?" asked an incredulous Jonathan. "I thought I told you to get rid of that shirt_ months_ ago." Eliena blushed and pulled her cloak tighter around her body.

"I think I'll go change now," she mumbled and scurried out, swearing under her breath.

Thom watched the doorway. "Alanna?" he asked.

"Yes, brother dear?" Alanna prompted.

"I believe Eliena's your daughter now."

"What do you mean, Thom?" Alanna frowned.

"She looked like she snuck out to go riding. You used to do that." Jonathan smiled.

"I think she went to do more than _ride_, Thom."

_**Author's Note- **ALL TIME FAVORITE CHAPTER. This would be it. I LOVED THIS CHAPTER. Favorite ever. I had horses, fluff, some fun Jonathan and Alanna lines, AND I included Jonathan! This is just so perfect. **Sequel to "Lady Alanna and the Prince" is up if you didn't see.** REVIEW._


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

"Father, where's Leo?" Eliena asked casually, spearing a bite of food with her fork.

"He said he was tired," Jonathan replied. "You'll see him at lunch."

"How come?" Alanna wanted to know, taking a sip from her cup.

"Just wondering," the princess responded with a shrug. Her eyes were blank as she added, "He seemed a little drunk last night."

"Eliena!" Jonathan reprimanded. "That isn't kind."

"But its _true_," Eliena told her father sweetly. "Might I go see him after breakfast?"

"I don't see a problem with that," Jonathan agreed. Alanna kept her mouth shut—she had a feeling she knew what Eliena was going to do. Daine, who sat beside the princess, elbowed her friend in the ribs. Eliena turned amused violet eyes to her friend.

"Daine, please don't elbow me, its painful." Eliena pushed her chair back. "If you will excuse me, I've finished." She inclined her head to her parents and walked out.

"You have to give her credit—she has style," Numair whispered to Daine, who sighed.

"She reminds me just a touch too much of Roger sometimes," Alanna murmured to Jonathan. Jon looked at his wife.

"She's Conté, Alanna. So was Roger," he reminded her.

"Yes, but Roger was an evil man. And Eliena's quickly turning into an evil teenager."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eliena knocked on Leo's door. "Who is it?" he called. Eliena cleared her throat quietly.

"Its th' maid, sir. I've come t' clean yer room," she called back, smiling at the _brilliant_ commoner accent she'd picked up from her time at the Dove. The door opened and Eliena walked in.

"Oh, no, not you," Leo muttered. Eliena turned to look at him.

"What was that?" she asked. Her face twisted in disgust. "Ew. What _happened_ to you?"

Leo's eyes were red-rimmed and swollen, his hair mussed, and his clothes wrinkled. He reeked of alcohol and sweat. When she looked around, his room was a mess—there were bottles all over, his bed was unmade, and there was clothing strewn on the floor.

"Are you sober?" she demanded. "Because I _refuse_ to speak to a drunk man. Squire. Whatever." She planted her hands firmly on her hips, drawing Leo's brown eyes down her shapely figure. Eliena rolled her eyes and made a disgusted sound. "Don't do it, Leo. Don't you ogle me." He tore his eyes from her body and to her face.

Somehow, Eliena looked more beautiful every time he saw her. Today, her pale pink day dress seemed to cling to the curves of her bust and hips like a second skin. She seemed more tan than ever; her hair glossier and blacker; and her violet eyes brighter. Leo wished he could feel the softness of her skin—she was always blemish free.

"Say what you've come to, Eliena. I'm sober," Leo said, barely managing to keep from begging her to take him back.

"Fine, then. I suppose you want to know why I broke off our engagement and all that. I can tell you quite simply why—and it _isn't_ because I'm interested in girls, or that I want to be celibate, or any of that. And it isn't that I don't love you, because I do." Leo seemed to brighten at this. "But not in the way you want me to." His face fell. "Leo." Eliena took her longtime friend's hands. She held his searching eyes. "I love you the same way my mother loves your father. As a friend, and nothing more. You've been my friend as long as I can remember, and I want it to stay that way. I can't marry you because, frankly, you're boring." Leo looked flabbergasted. "You let me run everything without complaining, you never fight me on anything, and you seem content just to say, 'Whatever you want, Eli,' more like a subject or a servant than a friend or husband. And I want the relationship my parents have—they're madly in love with each other, the best of friends, and know each other through and through. But they aren't afraid to fight with each other—they do it all the time." She released his hands. "You mean the world to me, Leo, and I want you close. I want you to stay my best friend, my _brother_, my protector, just like when we were little. When I would play the damsel in distress and you would be the valiant knight saving me—before my mother yelled at us for being so conservative in our games." They both chuckled at the memory. "Father often said that if he hadn't married mother, she would've been his Champion. That's what I want for you. I want you to be my Kin—_Queen's_ Champion. When the time comes, I wouldn't want anyone else defending the Crown in my name. Do you understand?" She looked hopeful. Leo nodded.

"One question—who has you looking so in love?" he wanted to know, showing her only a fraction of the pain he felt. "Is it Neal?" Eliena saw how _crushed_ he would be if she said yes…thankfully, she didn't have to crush him.

"No," she replied. "You don't know him. He's not from our circle." Leo looked puzzled. "You'll know when you need to, I promise." She embraced Leo. "You'll be one of the _first_ to know when I've found my true love, I swear." Eliena went to the door.

"Eli?" Leo asked. She turned.

"Mm?"

"Can I have one last kiss?"

Leo's question moved her so much that Eliena felt tears in her eyes. She nodded and walked over to him, allowing her friend to take her into his arms and kiss her deeply. When she felt his tears on her own cheeks, Eliena began to cry. She knew this would be the last time Leo would kiss her to comfort her. She couldn't fall into his kisses for comfort the way she had for so long. She would have to be content with Leo's hold and kissing her forehead in that older brotherly way, or the way her father did.

Then Eliena remembered how Sam's kisses made her heart soar and she pulled away, wiping her tears. "Friends forever?"

"Forever and ever," Leo promised. He kissed her forehead. "I love you, El." Eliena smiled.

"I know you do, and I love you too. Always." She went to the door.

"Are you sure you can't tell me who the man is?" Leo asked once more. Eliena smiled, her back still to him.

"I'm sure."

"Does he treat you right?" Her smile grew.

"He treats me like his girl—his princess, but not in the royal way. Like I mean the world to him, and no one else could replace me. But he also treats me like his best friend, to have drinks with."

"He sounds perfect," Leo murmured.

"He is."

_**Author's Note- **I think I'm going to cry. I'm so sad! REVIEW._


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Without bothering to change out of her dress or saddle up, Eliena put on Chubby's bridle and mounted, galloping him through the streets of the Lower City until she reached the Dancing Dove. She handed her pony off to a hostler, who easily guessed her identity. She burst in through the doors and called, "Samuel Fletcher!" All chatter in the common room ceased, and everyone looked at the beautiful young woman standing in the doorway. Slowly, all eyes turned to the Rogue, who was smiling.

"Can I 'elp ye, milady?" he asked from his position leaning against the fireplace.

"Yes." Eliena ran, a path being cleared for her. She leapt into his arms and kissed him firmly on the mouth, slowly drawing back. The men of the rogue, who were usually perverse, were speechless.

"What was that for?" Sam croaked.

"I'm a free woman," Eliena murmured with a smile.

"What d'ye mean 'a free woman'?" Sam asked, obviously distraught at the idea that he'd been kissing a betrothed woman.

"I mean Leo gets it now. There's nothing holding me back," Eliena replied.

"I didn't think anythin' held ye back, _ever_," admitted Sam with a chuckle. He kissed her, and this time a cry went up from his men.

"Does this mean we're gettin' a new queen, yer maj'sty?" someone asked. Sam looked into the princess's violet eyes and grinned.

"I think it means ye'll be gettin' a new _king_," Sam replied.

"Wha'?" the men cried—they loved Sam. He was a fair king, harsh when he needed to be, and an all around fun man.

"Don't ye recognize th' lass?" a man Eliena knew to be Sam's second in command, the pickpocket named Ladyfingers for his delicate touch, questioned. "She be th' princess—Eliena of Conté!"

"Is she now?" a woman asked, emerging from the shadows. Eliena could see this was a lady of the streets—she wore a ragged brown dress. The skirt was slit up the side, exposing her shapely leg to her hip. The bodice—if you could even call it that—was made of flimsy, almost sheer material and was cut scandalously low. The woman had an ample bust—but her waist and hips formed a nearly straight line. Her white blonde hair was piled on top of her head messily, her lipstick smudged around her mouth, and her black eyes had an unreadable twinkle. "Well I'll be. Th' Crown Princess kissin' th' Rogue. What's this country come t'?"

"Shuddup, Aiana," Ladyfingers snapped. "Ye know what kinda government we've got now well as anybody."

"How's that, Ladyfingers?" Eliena asked coolly. She wasn't going to let some street slut talk poorly about her.

"Aiana used t' work in th' palace, afore she was caught sleepin' wit th' knights an' such," a thief named Nikolas explained.

"Oh, you're _that_ one," Eliena remarked in distain. "I heard about you. Drove some of the best pages to their wits end, teasing them the way you did." Eliena tucked a curl behind her ear. "We nearly lost some of our greatest knights because of you." Aiana growled and moved toward her, looking like she wanted to maim the princess. Eliena tsk-ed and stepped to stand beside Sam. "Now, now, Mistress Aiana, is that smart? I can wield a sword better than my mother, and best my own Uncle George with daggers."

"Yer 'Uncle George' is a lily-handed noble," Aiana hissed. "He's lost th' skills he learned as a rogue!" She kept advancing on the younger girl. "And ye ain't got no sword on ye!"

A hilt was pressed into Eliena's hand. She looked at Sam out of the corner of her eye. He had handed her a dagger. With a smile, Eliena showed Aiana the dagger. "Care to see if my uncle has really lost his touch?" Eliena toyed with the blade in her hands. "And before you go talking about my uncle's hands, perhaps you should see mine." Eliena held up her callused palms. "We do _real_ work around the Tortallan palace. And if you knew my uncle's profession, you'd speak more honorably about him."

"We ain't got no honor 'round here," Aiana snapped. She was ten feet from Eliena. "We're Lower City scum."

"No honor?" Eliena looked around. "Some of the men in this room have _ten times_ the honor of those at Court. Some of the women too." Eliena smiled an smile that dripped acidic sweetness. "But I'd believe that _you_ have no honor." Aiana growled and moved toward her again, holding a dagger of her own. She made a cut at Eliena, who smoothly tripped her. Aiana fell, dropping the dagger. Eliena picked it up and smiled. "You've forgotten I'm trained by the Shang Dragon as well. Always check the credentials of your opponent before challenging them, Mistress Aiana." She turned to Sam. "I will see you later on—maybe after you've cleaned up the scum on your floor." She kissed him swiftly and strode out.

"Now _that's_ a princess," Nikolas commented.

_**Author's Note- **hee, I liked that chappie. REVIEW._


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Eliena stood outside with Chubby, debating whether or not to go back in and tell Sam that she wanted him to return with her to the palace. It was a tough choice: leave the dramatic exit or introduce Sam to her parents? Eliena decided to suck it up and she went back in.

"Oh, yer back, are ye?" Aiana growled. "Come back fer more, eh?"

"No," Eliena informed the woman, haughtily tossing her silky black mane. "I've come for Sam, _actually_. And it's rather rude to assume that _everything_ is about _you_, Mistress Aiana." Several men snickered. "What is your profession now?" Eliena put one hand on her hip.

"None of yer business!" the older woman snapped. Eliena raised an eyebrow.

"We may be in the Court of the Rogue, mistress, but might I remind you that this is still Tortallan land?" Eliena remarked.

"Eli." Sam leaned down to whisper in her ear, "She's a prostitute." Eliena's eyes widened.

"Is she really?" the princess murmured, violet eyes locked on the woman. She looked at Sam. "Sam, I need you to come with me."

"Where?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm not turning you _in_, dolt!" Eliena replied, smacking him (lightly) upside the head. "Just come." She held his eyes seriously and he nodded.

"Alright." With a wave to his people, Sam followed.

"Yer maj'sty, who's in charge?" someone asked. Sam fixed his ale eyes on the man.

"Who d'ye think?" The man pointed at Ladyfingers, shaking. Sam nodded. "Ye're a smart one, ye are." He walked out to the sound of laughter. Eliena rolled her eyes.

"You men of the Rogue," she said, shaking her head.

"Wha' 'bout us?" Sam asked, eyes twinkling. Eliena looked up at him, violet eyes dancing.

"Nothin'," she replied, using her commoner accent. "Nothin' 'tall."

"So why am I comin' wit' ye, Eli?" he asked as Eliena fetched Chubby.

"You, Samuel Fletcher," she replied, mounting, "are going to meet my parents." Sam gulped.

"As in th' kin' an' queen yer parents?" he clarified.

Eliena looked at him funny. "Those are the only parents I _have_, far as _I_ know." She patted Chubby. "Mount up." Sam stepped away.

"I don't thin' I _can_, Eli. Th' likes a me shouldn't be seen wit' th' likes a them," he explained.

"Samuel Fletcher, I _am_ 'the likes of them'. Are you saying you can't be seen with me?" Eliena didn't sound hurt—she sounded a little put off.

"No!" Sam insisted. "No, that's not wha' I mean'—"

"Sam." Eliena put her hand on his shoulder. Sam met her eyes. "Listen to me. I'm going to be totally honest with you. I'm almost certain that _you_ are going to be the one I marry. Don't look so surprised, its true. You need to meet my parents so they aren't skeptical when—yes, when—I tell them we're betrothed, all right?" He nodded like a young child being told something by a parent. "Good. Now, hop on."

"No. I'll be like a prop'r lord an' lead ye." He smiled devilishly.

"Oh, you!" But she let him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's _that_?" Daine hissed in Numair's ear. A man who looked to be about a year older than her friend had filled her normal place beside Eliena.

"I don't know," Numair replied. He looked at her, amused. "Why, are you jealous, pet?" Daine glared at him. She made her way over to Eliena, who was talking to her parents.

"Hi, Eli," Daine greeted, smiling at the princess. Eliena shifted her attention to the Wildmage. "Who's this?"

"Oh, gods, Daine! I've been looking for you…" She smiled knowingly at Numair. "Numair, Daine, this is Samuel Fletcher. Sam, this is Veralidaine Sarrasri, one of my best friends, and her betrothed, the mage Numair Salmalín." Sam smiled.

"Eli's told me lots 'bout ye both," he told them. Daine's eyebrows shot up. He spoke with a common lilt. Sam grinned. "Yes, Mistress Daine, I'm common."

Daine smiled. "Me too. Eli brought me here from the Gallan border, gods, _seven_ years ago now." Numair groaned.

"I'm getting old," he complained.

"You? Never!" Eliena and Daine assured him together, and then laughed. Sam looked confused, and Eliena pecked his cheek.

"Don't try to follow," she advised. "You'll just confuse yourself." She brushed the hair from his eyes lovingly.

"Replaced me so soon, have you, El?" a voice that dripped with distain asked. Eliena looked up at a fuming Leo, eyes wide.

"Leo." Eliena kept her voice calm and even despite her ex-lover's obvious anger. "This is Samuel Fletcher. Sam, this is Leo. He and I used to be betrothed." Eliena met Leo's snapping eyes. "But now we _aren't_ anymore." She seemed to bear down on him with her gaze, until Leo looked away. Eliena smiled to herself in triumph.

"So, Eliena, are you and Sam planning on getting married?" Numair browsed, easily changing the subject. Eliena and Sam exchanged a glance.

"Well, Master Numair," Sam said, not stumbling over the mage's name at all, "Eli here would sure like t'. I'm still not sure if th' palace is really th' place fer a man like me."

Daine smiled reassuringly. "I didn't think the palace was any place for a girl like me, either, but I've adjusted. Eliena makes sure of that." She smiled at the girl who'd so easily befriended her. Eliena squeezed Daine's hand.

"Are you moving in with us, then, Sam?" Alanna wanted to know, sliding into the conversation with practiced ease. Jonathan chuckled inwardly. The Lioness he'd once known would've had no trouble interrupting—his queen was now more polite, if nosy.

"I don't know, yer majesty," he replied.

"Alanna," she corrected. "If you're to marry my daughter, its Alanna." She smiled. "And, besides, the ex-Rogue is an old friend of mine."

"I 'eard about it from 'im 'imself, yer—Alanna. It was Baron Cooper that got me'n Eli t' be friends in th' first place," Sam explained. Alanna raised her eyebrows.

"Well, then, Baron Cooper has some explaining to do." She turned her violet eyes on her daughter. "Or you do, sweet." Eliena blushed.

"Sam, Leo is George's son," Eliena said, shifting the topic again.

"Are ye really?" Sam asked. "He's a good man, yer father." Leo nodded, still obviously jealous of Sam.

"He is," Leo replied.

"_Despite_ his past." Eliena's comment was obviously directed at anyone who doubted Sam coming from the City meant he wasn't a good person.

"Are you the Rogue?" Jonathan questioned. "You can trust me, I won't betray you." Sam looked at the king.

"I am, Sire," he replied.

"Jonathan," the king corrected. "Same goes as with my wife."

Sam smiled—he was being accepted.

_**Author's Note- **back to school shopping tomorrow. New hair and contacts, too. It's pretty cool. REVIEW._


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

_**Dedication: **this chapter is for **x17SkmBdrchiczxx**, who gave me my **350**th review._

Everyone was slowly making their way back to their rooms. Sam started to leave in the direction of the chambers he'd been given—in the opposite direction from Eliena, Leo, Daine, and Numair. Sam promised he'd see Eliena before they went to bed, and waved goodbye to Daine and Numair, who he'd found quite pleasant. Overall, the Rogue was content with the way the evening had gone.

He was whistling as he strolled the halls. Suddenly, his ears caught the sound of footsteps. Sam's hand went to the dagger in his belt. He started humming, listening intently. Sam ducked into a darkened hall, waiting for the person. When they came close, Sam jumped out and drew his blade.

"Who are ye?" he hissed. "An' why are ye followin' me?" The boy looked about a year younger than Sam, and positively terrified. Sam recognized him and sheathed his dagger once again. "Gods curse it! Why'd ye follow me?"

Leo glared at him. Just because Eliena loved this thief more than she loved him didn't mean Leo had to like him. "I wanted to tell you: there are a lot of people in this palace who would be after your head if you hurt Eliena. Some very powerful people indeed, including my father." Leo stepped in closer and hissed, "If you hurt her, you'll not only face the king and queen but the Realm's best knights."

Sam seemed unfazed by the younger man's threat. "I hardly think yer in the position t' talk about th' lass, master," he said with a mocking bow. When Sam straightened, his eyes glittered dangerously. "An' don't ye go around threatenin' me, squire. Ye may know some of th' Realm's most powerful, but I _command_ th' most cunnin'—even some o' yer father's men report t' me." Leo swallowed—that dagger at the thief's belt looked vicious.

"What's going on here?" a female voice demanded. Leo and Sam looked to see Eliena standing behind them, hands firmly placed on her hips.

"Eliena, what are you doing here? This is the opposite direction from your rooms," Leo pointed out. Eliena raised her eyebrows.

"Same goes for _you_, Leo, unless you've already moved rooms," she said, causing the squire's cheeks to go pink. "I saw you sneak after Sam, so I followed you." Her eyes drifted down to Leo's leather-soled slippers. "How you made more noise than I did is beyond me." She indicated her own heels. "Now, Leo." She focused her eyes on her ex-lover. "If you're going to be overcome with jealousy, I'll find a way to make sure you can't come within twenty feet of me or Sam. And, honestly, I don't want to go that far. So I suggest you gather your pride and start acting like the seventeen-year-old squire that you are."

"None of that fer me?" asked Sam with a wolfish grin. Eliena smiled back.

"No. From what _I_ could see, you handled yourself perfectly well, Master Fletcher," she replied, eyes twinkling. Leo felt a pang in his heart—that twinkle used to be reserved for him.

"I think I'm going to go now," Leo muttered.

"I think that would be a good idea," Eliena told him. Leo scurried off, watching the ground like it held the meaning of life. Eliena sidled up to Sam and brushed the hair from his ear. She put her lips near enough that Sam felt the warmth of her breath on his skin. "How about you and I go for a little stroll through the gardens?" Sam looked at her.

"Ye sure?" he asked. "Are ye sure its respectable enough?"

Eliena smiled at him. "Sam, I've long since given up pretending to be respectable in my own home." Sam leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Liar." She giggled and took his hand, leading him to the gardens that she loved so much.

"This is my favorite," she confided as they entered the rose garden. She twirled, inhaling deeply. "The roses are so beautiful. And the pond is lovely in the moonlight." She took off her shoes and raised her skirts to sit on the grass, dipping her toes in the water. Sam smiled. She looked like a goddess, with the Goddess casting her soft white glow over the princess. Eliena smiled up at him. "Come join me." Sam rolled up his breeches, took off his shoes, and obeyed. Eliena snuggled against him with a sigh. "This is so romantic."

Their eyes met as Sam agreed, "A night fer lovers." (_**AN- **TP line!_) Eliena frowned slightly.

"But neither of us has a lover," she reminded him. Sam kissed her nose tenderly in reply.

"Don't frown," he told her, putting a finger under her chin. "It doesn't suit yer face…or yer personality fer that matter." Eliena chuckled quietly.

"You spin a compliment as well as any seasoned courtier, Fletcher," she told him, catching his eyes again and smiling. "But you're more sincere."

"If I'm t' be courtin' th' princess, I'd better _act_ like one of them 'seasoned courtiers'," he reminded her. Eliena nodded.

"You have to win over the Court," she whispered. She said something else that Sam didn't catch.

"What?" he asked. "I didn't hear ye."

"Like you've won over my heart."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eliena stirred the next morning to find herself secure in Sam's arms. Her eyes widened as she took him in—he wore no shirt, but his breeches were on. Eliena sighed, relieved. She was beginning to wonder whether or not she was behaving in a manner than was rather inappropriate for a woman of her stature. Luckily, she'd only taken _two_ lovers—Sam not being added as a third. _Your mother barely had _one_ at your age_, a voice in the back of her head reminded her. Eliena shoved it away—she was sick of the comparisons drawn between her and the Lioness.

Eliena eased her way out of Sam's arms and rose to her feet. She smiled—he looked so peaceful. Her smile widened when she remembered how dangerous he could be, feeling grateful he was on _her_ side. Sam rolled over onto his back, and Eliena bit her lip—_Goddess_, was he good-looking! To Eliena, Sam was more handsome than her father, Leo, Kaddar, Numair, and Neal _combined_. She knew that many women—even younger than _her_—still considered her father to be the most handsome man in the whole world, but he was her _father_! Yes, he was handsome, but he was her father—she couldn't think of him in that way.

She sighed and kissed Sam softly on the lips. His eyes fluttered open. She saw the smile in his ale-colored eyes before she saw it on his mouth. Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him, kissing her deeply. Eliena grinned and kissed him right back. Forget everything else—she wanted to spend the rest of eternity wrapped up in Sam's arms, kissing him like that.

_**Author's Note- **Eliena's slutty ways are changing, if you haven't noticed. School starts Tuesday! REVIEW._


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

_**Author's Note- **high school tomorrow. I'm terrified. I must put my Alanna-ness on and forge ahead, however. I'll know at the end of the week how updates are going to go._

When the finally stopped kissing, they both sat up, an awkward silence stretched between. Eliena turned to Sam and said, very seriously, "Propose to me."

He looked at her, not bothering to hide his shock. "_Wha'_?" he asked. "Ye wan' me t' _wha_'?"

"I want you to propose to me. You know, _marriage_?" she replied.

"Eli…I don—" She covered his mouth with her hand.

"If you're going to say you don't know me that well, I'm going to say this: you've known me since I was what, _five_? And if you're going to say 'I don't know', then I may have to hit you. My parents love you, my closest friends love you, and all of Court will love you too. Get it?" Sam licked her hand. "Ew!" She wiped her hands on her dress. "Gross."

Sam kissed her. "I need a rin' afore I can propose t' ye." Eliena squeaked and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him quickly, over and over again.

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed. Sam laughed.

"Could I ask why ye wanted me t' propose now, though?" he asked. Eliena nodded.

"Of course." She took a deep breath and said, "When you were just kissing me a second ago, I felt something that I've never really felt before. Even with Leo, who I was betrothed to…twice. I just had this voice in the back of my head saying, 'Don't lose this. Hold onto it. Lock it up and throw away the key.' And I knew that I couldn't let you go with a clear conscience." She smiled at him. "And now, look at me. I'm about to cry and I'm getting all sappy on you…" Sam took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"No, Eliena. I know wha' ye mean," he admitted. "I've known since ye came back t' th' Dove that I wanted ye t' marry me, even if it was unrealistic."

She smiled. "You need to get the ring from my mother."

"Are ye sure she'll give it up again?" Sam teased. "Ye've given it back twice now, haven't ye?" She laughed.

"I think my mother will be OK," she replied. "Even if she doesn't _like_ me flitting from person to person, I think she understands."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jonathan, I just don't understand!" Alanna exclaimed after Eliena and Sam had left with the Conté betrothal ring. "How can she just flit from person to person without having a breakdown?"

"Alanna, don't start," he told her. "We've been through this before: Eliena is very _different_ from you."

The Lioness glared at her husband. "She's practically a _whore_, Jonathan. She's on her third lover!"

"Now, Alanna," Jonathan reprimanded. "You know that isn't fair. Eliena may not be sleeping with Sam."

"Why not?" Alanna snorted. "She slept with Neal and Leo, didn't she?"

"You're being crude, dearest," he told her.

"But Jonathan." Alanna put on a voice that sounded frighteningly like Ralon of Malven's. Ralon had bullied Alanna during her first year as a page until she had beaten him up. "I'm a simple country noble who thinks he's better than he is." She went back to her normal voice. "Using the logic of _certain people_ I'm _allowed_ to be crude." She smirked. "And, besides, I was raised by a soldier. And you know my vocabulary."

Jonathan sighed. "All too well. But, please, don't be crude about our daughter. You have to admit, she _does_ take after me some."

"That must be where she got the instinct to sleep with every man her age in Court," Alanna snapped. Jonathan was taken aback.

"That's not fair. When you and I first slept together, you were pretending to be a boy. You couldn't easily sleep with other men," he reminded her.

"I didn't even want to sleep with _you_ at first!" she exclaimed. "There was the moonlight and the silliness you were talking…"

"Alanna. Are you _honestly_ going to blame that night on moonlight and words? Because, if you are, I'm going to have to remind you that we _did_ sleep together for the next several months," he replied calmly. His voice was even, but his blue eyes spit flames. "And I didn't sleep with _that many_ women before you."

"Oh, please," Alanna snorted. "I know it was at _least_ Delia, and someone else too, if I recall correctly. And don't tell me you didn't have at least _one_ night with that Josiane of the Copper Isles."

The king and queen glared at each other for a while. It was clear that this was going to be one of the arguments that left sore spots on them both.

"Come on," Jonathan said coldly. "We should get down to breakfast. At least try to _look_ happy about our daughters betrothal." With that, he stalked from the room like a lion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By lunch, everyone had heard of the princess's betrothal. When it reached the ears of Nealan of Queenscove, it was clear that he was _not_ entirely over Eliena.

"What about Cressida?" Kel asked.

"Cressida was but a mere girl," Neal replied with a longing sigh. "Eliena was a true woman—one out of reach forever."

_**Author's Note-** I know, that's a bad place to end, but I have to go eat dinner. REVIEW._


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

_**Author's Note- **high school sucks. I hate it. It's a 30-minute walk home. I hate it._

"Where's mother?" Eliena asked her father as he sat down at the table for dinner.

"I don't know," Jonathan replied, his voice clipped. "I don't run her life." Eliena raised her eyebrows.

"Did you and mother have a fight?" the princess demanded. "Because I will _not_ have you mad at each other when we plan my wedding." It was Jonathan's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Since when did _you_ become the parent, mistress?" Jonathan asked. Alanna breezed into her seat, slouching. "Ah, Alanna. You've decided to grace us with your presence. How kind of you." Alanna muttered at curse at her husband.

"That's no way to talk to your husband, mother," Eliena said. Alanna glared at her daughter.

"If you want to keep your tongue, you will keep your mouth _shut_ the rest of dinner," the Lioness snapped. Eliena raised her eyes and cleared her throat, turning away. Sam took her hand under the table.

"Excuse me, your majesties?" a female voice asked from behind them. Eliena turned to see Cressida.

"Yes, Cressida?" Jonathan replied.

"Might I borrow Eliena for a moment?" she requested.

"She's her own person, you needn't ask us," Alanna muttered. She waved her hand. "Go, Eli." Eliena rose and followed Cressida into the hall. They went into a vacant room and Cressida smiled wickedly.

"You know, Eliena, you never told me that Neal was more than just a handsome face," she remarked, picking at her nails. Eliena knew immediately what her friend was referring to. The princess frowned.

"Cressida… Neal's a sensitive man—" Cressida groaned.

"Oh, _spare_ me the lecture about how not to break his heart." Cressida tossed her silky hair over her shoulder. "He told me not an hour ago that we can't continue." Cressida glared at Eliena. "And it's all your fault."

"_What_?" the princess asked incredulously. "How is it _my_ fault?"

"He said your engagement has depressed him and he 'can't sleep with me on false pretenses'!" Cressida cried. "Imagine! Someone _not_ wanting to sleep with _me_! _Me_!"

Eliena suddenly realized how much her friend had changed.

"You know what, Cressida?" Eliena asked, her tone casual. "You've turned into a real whore." Eliena went to leave.

Cressida gasped in fury and grabbed Eliena's shoulder, spinning her around. "How _dare_ you call me that!"

"No, how dare _you_," Eliena hissed. "Take your hand off my shoulder or I'll have the Own in here faster than you can say, 'Help me.' You forget your place, Cressida. I'm the _princess_." Eliena's eyes were flaming. "More than _that_, get out."

"_What_?" Cressida blinked in disbelief.

"_Get out_. Are you hard of hearing? Get out of the palace and I'll talk over with my parents whether or not you can stay in the _country_."

"You can't do that!"

"Oh, really? _Watch me_." Eliena put her hand on the doorknob.

She practically _felt_ Cressida smirk as the girl said, "What, you still have feelings for Neal, then? If _anyone_ is the whore, its _you_. Don't think we all don't know about Neal and Leo." Eliena turned around and slapped her one-time friend across the face. She spat nasty named at Cressida and left.

Eliena stormed into the dining hall an announced, "Cressida has to go. As in, exiled from Tortall. She called me a whore."

"Eliena, this isn't the time," Gary whispered. Eliena looked at Gary.

"Don't you tell me what I can and can't do," she told him, voice dangerously low. "You aren't my father." She turned her eyes to Jonathan. "I _mean_ it."

"Sweet, you can't go exiling people because they call you a name," Jonathan told her.

"_She called me a whore_!"

"I think that's reason for exile," Alanna said. She turned to her husband. "Our daughter's _reputation_ is at stake, Jonathan! Imagine what Cressida could _do_! Tortall will never accept Eliena if they think she sleeps around." Alanna held Jonathan's eyes. "Think about it." Jonathan sighed and rubbed his temples.

"So you're speaking to me in civilized tones, Alanna?" he asked, turning blank blue eyes on his wife. "What changed your mind?"

"Oh, _shut up_," she told him. "Answer her question or I'll give the order myself!" Jonathan sighed again. He clapped and a servant appeared at his side.

"Please inform Lady Cressida that she should return home and gather her belongings. She has a week to leave the country. Send guards with her to be sure she talks to _no one_. If she is not out of Corus by midnight, there will be severe consequences," Jonathan said.

"As you wish, your majesty," the servant replied with a bow and went off.

Jonathan looked at his wife and daughter. "I hope you know what you've done."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eliena grabbed Neal as he was leaving the pages' dining hall. "What the—" he cut himself off when he saw Eliena. "What?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Thank you. If you'll stop _sulking_, please, maybe we can have a civilized conversation." Neal smiled—he loved Eliena…in any and all of the meanings of the word. "Thank you, again. Now, what is this I hear that you slept with Cressida and now won't because it was under false pretenses."

"Cressida approached you?" Neal winced. Eliena nodded. "I was…hurt. That you didn't tell me. I thought we were closer. Then I was smacked around by _some people_." He inclined his head to indicate his friends. "And I realized that it wasn't about _me_, it was timing." Neal smiled. "Are you going to hide the lucky man from us all or do I get to meet him?" Eliena laughed. Neal laughed along with her, silently killing himself over his lies to her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan placed his hand on Alanna's shoulder. They were the last ones to leave the dining hall. She looked up at him. "What?" she snapped.

"Follow me," he instructed. "Please." Alanna could see in his eyes that he wanted to talk. She groaned and stood, following him out. They roamed the corridors. Outside a set of doors, Jonathan pulled a kerchief from his pocket. "I'm going to cover your eyes."

"Jonathan…" Alanna said. "What is this all about?"

"You'll see." Jon took her hand and led her through the doors. Alanna had no idea where they were or where they were heading.

They hadn't been walking long with Jonathan stopped. "OK. Close your eyes." He removed the kerchief. "Open." Alanna's eyes popped open. They were in the gardens.

"This looks familiar…" she murmured. "Oh, Goddess." She recognized it as the exact place he had kissed her that time on her seventeenth birthday. She turned to him. Jonathan was surprised to see her violet eyes were damp. "Oh, Jonathan." He enveloped her in his arms, rocking her as tears leaked from her eyes.

"I know you were mad at me, dearest, but I can't let you forget this place." He tilted her face up toward his. "It's _our_ place—forever and always, this is _our_ place." He kissed her tenderly. "I love you. I have for years—even before I admitted it to you. And this…" He gestured to the area where they stood. "This is proof of that." He smiled. "It's been a long time since that night."

"It has," Alanna agreed. She kissed him. "A lot has changed." Jon smiled wickedly.

"You're not a boy anymore." She swatted his arm.

"I was never a boy," she murmured. "I was always a girl."

Jonathan kissed her deeply and groaned. "I know, Alanna. And when I found out in the Black City, I knew I could never forget." His kiss sent her mind reeling, just as they had for their last eighteen-odd years of marriage.

_Oh, Goddess_, Alanna thought. _Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, **thank you** for sending me this wonderful man. I don't know how I could've lived without him._

The Goddess smiled in her mind's eye. –_You've come a long way my daughter. I am proud of you._—Silently, the Goddess added, --_Your daughter will make a lovely goddess one day._--

_**Author's Note- **I liked that chapter. What a way to come back with an update after a few days, huh? REVIEW. _

_Oh, PS: (authoress has hit floor in a dead faint) Jonathan…_


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

_**Dedication: **this is a dedication (and apology!) to **Cheeseycraziness**. I'm sorry to be driving you crazy, but I'm glad you like the story so much! I've also got to do a little plugging here: check out the **Learn Tortall** forum. Its tons of fun and you WON'T regret joining and becoming a regular!_

"Eliena?" Daine asked as the two girls sat with Numair in one of the libraries. "Eliena?" Daine snapped in front of her friend's face, bringing Eliena back to reality.

"What? Oh, sorry, Daine," Eliena said. "I got a little lost there."

"We noticed," Numair replied. Eliena rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to help or not?" Daine asked. "Because I don't need you daydreaming all day when we're trying to plan a wedding, you know!" Eliena smiled at her friend—it had been a month since Sam and Eliena had become engaged, and there were only two short weeks left until Daine and Numair's September eighth wedding.

"Its hardly _planning_ at this stage, Daine," Eliena reminded her friend. "We're more finalizing details."

"It makes no difference. Are you helping or are you going?" Daine was serious. Eliena sighed.

"What do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Try on your dress already!" Daine replied, obviously exasperated. "I need to be sure it _fits_ and you _like_ it before the other bridesmaids can try _their_ dresses on!"

"Gods, Daine, you're really taking this bride thing and running with it, aren't you?" Eliena muttered as she went behind the screen. She donned the dress and stepped out. "Well?"

"Gods," Numair breathed. "Magelet, are you _sure_ you want…_that_ as your maid of honor?"

The dress Daine had picked out for Eliena was a violet silk dress. It was fitted through the bodice, with a straight skirt brushing the ground. There were two thin straps holding it up, both of which were covered in amethysts. The neckline was high enough to be respectable, but still showed enough of Eliena's bosom. Even with her black hair unbrushed and pulled in a hurried horsetail, Eliena _still_ look amazingly glamorous.

"Is it too late to elope?" Daine whispered to Numair. She was worried—if Eliena managed to look like that _without_ face paint and her hair properly styled, how would she look on the wedding day? September eighth was supposed to be all about _Daine_, not Eliena.

"Daine, honestly." Eliena put her hands firmly on her hips. "What do you expect? With me and my parents in attendance, you've _already_ taken some of the attention from you!" Daine's eyes widened. Eliena had read her mind!

"Eliena's right, Daine," Numair replied.

"I have a _brilliant_ suggestion," Eliena told them.

"Please, share," Daine prompted weakly. She'd spent so much time planning the ceremony…

"What if I got a Mithran priest to perform your wedding in the country, with just the two of you and some of our very closest friends?" Eliena suggested. "Then, you can come _back_ and have a lavish ceremony. You would've _had_ your 'big day', this wedding could be just for show."

"That's…_perfect_!" Daine exclaimed. "Numair, what do you think?" Numair smiled.

"I think Eliena knows too well the extent of her beauty."

----------------------------------------_**September seventh**---------------------------------------------_

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest ordained. "You may now kiss the bride." Eliena took Sam's hand as Numair kissed Daine, pulling her against him. The small gathering cheered. Daine and Numair turned to face their closest friends: Eliena, Sam (who came with Eliena), Leo, Neal, Miri, Evin, Onua, Sarge, the king, the queen, Thom, Thayet, Raoul, Gary, and Cythera. The newly weds radiated happiness as they walked down the makeshift aisle. Daine wore a simple white cotton dress with a skirt pushed out by ruffles. There was a crown of white flowers seated atop her mass of brown curls and a bouquet of daisies in her hands. When she reached the end, she threw the bouquet.

Miri caught it and smiled at Evin.

----------------------------------------_**September eighth**----------------------------------------------_

"Ladies and gentlemen of Court, it is my honor to present to you, for the first time, Master Numair Salmalín and Veralidaine Sarrasri Salmalín." Everyone applauded as the couple came down the royal staircase. Eliena sat on her throne between her parents, Sam positioned behind her. Numair and Daine came within a stride of the dais and knelt on the step. Jonathan rose and placed a hand on either of their heads.

"May the gods bless your marriage." His voice echoed in the silent room. "May your days together be long and filled with endless joy. May you be blessed with children. So mote it be."

"So mote it be," the crowd echoed. The king sat and the couple rose, grinning. Eliena smiled and mouthed _Very nice_ to her friends. Daine mouthed back _Thank you_.

_**Author's Note- **that was sweet. I kind of liked that as a simple chapter. Smiles REVIEW._


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

_**Author's Note- **(throws a Chapter 50 party) to give you an update: 50 chapters, 173 pages at the start of this one, and 381 reviews at the time of publication. It is safe to say that you are the best readers and reviewers, ever. (Hands out cookies)_

Eliena, Sam, Alanna, and Jonathan sat in the monarchs' private study, listening to proposals for the wedding from some of the Eastern Lands' finest event planners. So far, each one made Eliena cringe more.

One suggested everything be pink and frilly. Only when Alanna started bellowing did he crawl out. Another proposed making it a Grand Progress wedding. Jonathan showed him out. Yet another explained his plan, starting with, "There will be enough alcohol to keep Tortall drunk for ten years." Sam stopped him there with, "Next!"

The fourth event planner that came in nearly had Eliena showing her out the door. First off, she was barely twenty years old, and really quite ugly. Her hair was a muddy brown, her eyes pale blue, and her clothes rumpled. When she met the princess's eyes, however, Eliena saw an inner strength to the woman, something that aged her ten years.

"Hello. I am Madeline of Linden. It is my honor to present to you my plan for the royal wedding between her royal highness Princess Eliena of Conté and her betrothed, Samuel Fletcher," she began formally. Jonathan nodded.

"Continue," he prompted.

Madeline unveiled the rectangle she had brought to reveal an intricate drawing of the gardens. "I want her highness's wedding to be as romantic as possible." Eliena sat up straighter. "That is why I propose holding it in the gardens at sunset—the gardens will keep the temperature regulated and the sunset will cast an array of lovely colors. Following the ceremony, a reception will be held in the grand ballroom and the gardens adjacent to it. There will be a grand feast, of course, as Court tradition holds. I suggest keeping it as simple as possible, allowing the princess and her future husband to be the greatest decoration of all." Eliena smiled. This woman was amazing.

"Thank you," Eliena said. Madeline curtsied.

"It has been my pleasure, your highness." She left her drawing and walked out after acknowledging the presence of the king and queen.

The remaining presentations were a blur—the only one Eliena cared about was Madeline of Linden's. At the end, she turned to her parents and Sam and said, "Madeline of Linden."

"What?" they asked.

"I want Madeline of Linden's plan. She captured my idea beautifully," Eliena replied.

"I rather liked the Yamani woman's," Alanna commented. "She kept it simple, but she had flowers. It was a very Yamani wedding, and they seem lovely." The fact that her mother had just said something utterly noble went right past Eliena.

"No." She turned to Sam. "What do you think?"

"As long as it makes ye happy, Eli, I don't care much," he said. "I liked Madeline's t', though."

"It is ultimately your decision, Eliena," Jonathan reminded her. "But I agree with your mother. We _are_ working on that marriage for Roald…"

"So let _him_ have the Yamani wedding and let _me_ have the one I want," she retorted. "And I want Madeline of Linden."

"Then you shall have her," Jonathan decided. A servant opened the door.

"Pardon me, your majesties, your highness, my lord, but the planners are saying they must return for dinner," he explained with a bow.

"Send them in," Alanna commanded. The event planners filed in, with Eliena's choice at the rear. She stood a few steps back from the others, taking in the scene with her pale eyes.

"I have made my decision," Eliena said, her voice ringing. "Will Madeline of Linden please step forward?" The woman did so. "My lady, you have captured my idea of the wedding in your plan. I would be honored if you would plan my wedding with me."

"The honor would be mine alone, your highness," she replied with a curtsy. When she looked up, her eyes smiled, even if her mouth did not. "It delights me to hear that my plan was acceptable to your highness." The denied planners left, muttering.

"Please, if you are to plan my wedding, you are to call me Eliena," Eliena told the woman.

"Then I am Madeline to your—Eliena."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you like Madeline's plan?" Eliena asked Sam later, as they stood outside the door to her chambers.

"It doesn't matter now," he replied. She raised her eyebrows and Sam sighed. "I said it afore, Eli, it doesn't matter t' me. As long as ye like it, that's wha' I care 'bout."

"Aw, you're too sweet." She pecked him on the lips. "But, really, do you?"

He shrugged. "Its nice enough. I liked th' weddin' Numair an' Daine had, m'self. Real simple, wit' only close friends 'n family."

"I'd like that too," Eliena confessed. "But, I'm the princess and all…" her voice drifted off. Sam nodded.

"I know wha' ye mean. I'd also like fer some o' my men t' come, but if it's a big t' d', I don't think that'd be th' best idea," he told her.

"I'll work something out," she promised. "We'll need the allies of the Rogue. We've already got them close, but I'd like them closer. I don't want to alienate commoners, because they're a big part of Tortall—big as the nobles." Sam smiled.

"Ye know, I don't think I've ever heard a noble talk so well 'bout us common folk," he remarked. "An' here ye are, carin' like ye d' 'bout us. Means a lot, it does." Eliena kissed him.

"Well, there's a certain commoner who means the world to me," she replied. Sam chuckled. "I should get to bed. Wedding plans start in the morning." She smiled. "Good night." She opened the door and walked in.

"Wait." Sam put his foot in the door as she closed it. Eliena's eyes met his, full of innocence.

"Yes?" Sam pushed the door open and kissed her deeply, making her head spin. Eliena was unable to do anything but fall into his arms, allowing him to kiss her. Finally, she collected herself enough to return his kiss with the same intensity. Sam kicked the door shut and continued kissing her. It was like he was afraid he'd never hold her again. Eliena entwined her fingers in his hair, enjoying the heat of his body against hers. Sam pulled her closer and closer and closer, until she could scarcely breathe.

"Sam… I can't…Sam, wait." Eliena pushed him away. Sam looked at her quizzically. "I couldn't breathe," she explained. Sam nodded and brushed hairs from her face.

"I'll go," he whispered. "G'night." Eliena grabbed his arm.

"I didn't say go." She looked at him through her long black lashes.

"Ye didn't say stay either," he reminded her.

"Stay," she told him.

"As ye wish, yer highness." Sam bowed. Once he was straight again, he grabbed his betrothed around the waist and pulled her firmly against him. She looked up into his eyes and a smile spread across her face. "Yer so lovely when ye smile." He slid his hand up her neck and into her hair, pulling her face toward his in a searing kiss.

_**Author's Note- **hm…I can't decide if I liked that chapter or not. REVIEW._


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

The first word that entered Eliena's mind the next morning was _three_. Why three? Well, there was a very simple explanation for that:

She had then had three lovers. Leo, Neal, and Sam.

She smiled as she looked at Sam's face. He was easily the best lover of them all—and _definitely_ the most attractive! She kissed his slightly open mouth tenderly and slid out of bed. She grabbed her violet silk dressing gown and donned it, tying it closed. She sat on her window seat, looking out the window at the practice courts she had once loved to watch so much. Now she had no _reason_ to watch them—Leo didn't use them anymore, she felt nothing for Neal, and there were no pages or squires she was interested in. The only man she wanted to watch was fast asleep in her bed. Eliena looked back at Sam and smiled. He was now sprawled out on his belly, taking up the whole bed. She giggled as he snored.

There was a heat against her throat and Eliena jumped slightly at the shock of it. She looked down and saw the blue ember she'd been given by the Goddess was glowing. She turned her head and saw a woman materializing. Fully formed, the woman was tall—around seven feet—with inky black curls snaking down her back, green eyes, and long red nails. Her skin was white, and there was a silvery-white aura around her.

"My mother," Eliena murmured, rising to curtsy.

"No, no, Eliena," the Great Mother Goddess told her, waggling a finger and smiling slightly. "We are to be goddesses together. None of that." Eliena looked up, her eyes wide. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already." Eliena hung her head sheepishly.

"I have, Mother. I apologize." She smiled. "There's been a lot on my mind recently." She indicated the ring on her finger and the man in her bed.

"There certainly has. But you should get used to it now—as a great goddess, there will a lot of pressure on you," the Goddess explained. Eliena flicked her hand.

"Oh, piffle," she said. "Pressure is nothing to me anymore. I live with a fifty pound weight on me every day—its called being an heiress." The Goddess smiled.

"You'll find being a goddess is more strain than being an heiress, trust in it," she assured the young princess. "Take my word for it." Eliena looked at her quizzically.

"You were a hum—" The Goddess cut her off with a raised hand.

"Save your questions." Sam stirred and Eliena looked at him worriedly. "Don't worry, my daughter. He will not wake." Eliena nodded, relieved. That saved a very long explanation. "Look at me." Eliena met the Mother's green eyes—even though it gave her neck strains to do so. The Goddess put a cool hand against Eliena's cheek. "You have grown up tremendously, but there is still growing you have yet to do."

Eliena scowled. "I'm not _going_ to be as tall as you," she grumbled. The Goddess laughed.

"That's not what I meant." She grew serious again. "You are still young, but, by the time of Midwinter, you must be a full adult." Eliena raised an eyebrow. The Goddess shook her head and held up her hand. "Do not ask me questions now, little princess. You will find out when the time is right."

"Can you tell me one thing?" Eliena asked.

"Maybe," the Goddess replied.

"Does it involve my parents dying?" The Goddess said nothing, making Eliena nervous. "Please, tell me!" The Goddess rubbed her temples as if Eliena were giving her a headache.

"No, but it could possibly be worse than that." Eliena's hands flew to her heart.

"_Sam_?" The Goddess began to fade. "No, wait! Answer me!"

"You said one thing, my daughter." The Goddess looked serious. "And one thing I told you. Grow, my daughter. Grow into the grand queen you will one day be." With that, she was gone.

"Stupid goddess," Eliena muttered.

"Eli?" Sam rubbed his eyes. Eliena turned and saw him sitting up in bed. Her heart softened. Tears entered her eyes at the thought of him dying at Midwinter. She hurried to him and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "Eli? Are you OK?"

"Promise me something, Sam," she sobbed.

"Anythin'," Sam swore. Eliena's teary, red-rimmed eyes met his.

"Promise me you won't leave me."

"Gods, Eli…" Sam said. "That's a big promise."

"_Promise me_." Sam could see it meant a lot to Eliena—he'd never seen her like this.

"I promise, lass," Sam replied, cradling her. "I promise not t' leave ye."

"Thank you," Eliena whispered. She kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love ye t', sweet." Sam kissed her back. Though it was soft and tender, it was full of love, longing, passion, fear, and need. Eliena kissed him back stronger, assuring him she felt the same.

They loved each other until the end, they longed for each other desperately, they had a sheer passion between them, and they needed each other like the sun needs the sky or the plants need the rain.

But, beyond that, they were both terrified. Sam of ruling Tortall one day and Eliena because she wasn't sure if she would ever rule with him.

_**Author's Note- **its funny. I'm listening to Thumbelina and I'm writing a really emotional chapter. GO FIGURE. REVIEW._


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

_**Author's Note- **sorry this is my first update all weekend! My friend was sleeping over on Friday—we watched "Hercules"—and then I went with my family, my friend, and my brother's friend to Dorney Park. My mom's company rented the place out for the day, so we were there from two until six. Saturday morning I went to a Meg Cabot book signing—SHE IS SO AMAZINGLY NICE. She liked my friend's purple-tipped hair. She signed my books and was very nice. (I LOVED her shoes)_

Alanna and Jonathan were vastly impressed with Madeline of Linden's planning of their daughter's wedding. On September twentieth, the autumnal equinox, Eliena and Sam stood in the gardens of the palace. Jonathan and Alanna sat in the seats on the left, the bride's side, along with Eliena's closest friends and family. On the right were Sam's parents and many of his men, dressed in their very best.

Thom presided over the ceremony. Daine was Eliena's maid of honor, while Kel was her only other bridesmaid. Sam had chosen Neal—who had become very close to him in a short period of time—to be his best man, while Numair was an usher. Eliena had told her husband-to-be that it probably wasn't the _best_ idea to have one of his men as his best man. Sam had agreed, after remembering that his line of work wasn't entirely legal most of the time.

Everyone agreed that Eliena looked splendid, as a bride should. There was a small silver crown a top her cascading black curls. Inlaid into it were four gems: a sapphire (to represent the king), a ruby and a yellow diamond (to represent the national colors), and an amethyst (for Eliena and the queen). The crown would serve Eliena well until her coronation. Her dress, though, would be worn once (or so they believed), and it was a terrible waste. The fitted white bodice was dotted with sapphire and amethysts, and ended in a V-shape at the skirt. There were decorative white sleeves to keep the more conservative members of Court—who greatly disapproved of strapless gowns—happy. The skirt was full and made of violet silk. It whispered as she moved and would spin prettily while she danced. Meeting the base of the bodice and making an upside-down V-shape was an insert of blue silk on the skirt, making Eliena dazzle in the colors of her parents' famed eyes.

Throughout the ceremony, Neal and Leo felt pangs of jealousy toward the commoner marrying "their" Eliena. Several of the male courtiers—who just stood—felt the same, only it was because she was their princess, and they were fiercely protective of the girl. But when it became apparent the love the princess and the commoner shared, the men settled, but not without their prides wounded.

Finally, Thom proclaimed, "By the power vested in me by the Mithran cloisters in the City of the Gods, the gods themselves, and my dear sister and brother-in-law—" Alanna glared dangerously at her twin, "I pronounce you, Princess Eliena of Conté, and you, Samuel Fletcher, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Sam smiled and took Eliena into his arms.

"I love you," his whispered, and kissed her to the cheers of the crowd.

Leo frowned, only to be elbowed by his father. "Be nice," George whispered as Leo glared at him. "Sam's a good one."

"Oh, George," Rose commented quietly. "Don't try to pretend you weren't jealous as Jon married Alanna." George said nothing, but turned crimson just the same.

In the front, Alanna took Jonathan's hand. He looked at her, surprised to see his Lioness with damp violet eyes. "She's all grown up," Alanna murmured. Jonathan tenderly wiped her tears.

"She's still our little Eliena," Jonathan promised, and drew his wife into a hug. Myles, seated on Alanna's other side, smiled. She had changed quite a lot since her days as a page, that Alanna.

Eliena smiled at her mother as she and Sam walked back down to the palace, this time not as princess and king of thieves, but as future king and queen of Tortall.

…

From the Realms of the Gods, the Great Gods smiled down on the newlywed princess. The Goddess turned to Mithros and smiled. "Another marker," she said, and the Sun god nodded. He turned to a poster and marked off, _Marriage_.

The title of the poster read _Eliena of Conté_ and several checkmarks were placed beside important markers in the girl's life: birth, joining the Riders, meeting Daine, first battle, etc. As the eye drifted down, there were several more to go. The last one read _Death_. Interestingly, there was a line beneath it, as if there were something beyond her death.

There in fact was. Eliena was going to be a Great Goddess—it had been decided long before her birth. But there was the question of a name for her, which was the empty line. And whether she chose to accept it or not—not that it mattered. She _would_ be a goddess, even if she did not wish to be.

"Why did you hint at what is to come?" Mithros asked his sister. "You know we aren't supposed to interfere that much in mortal lives."

The Goddess looked haughtily at her brother, closely resembling her two most famous Tortallans. "Eliena is hardly mortal," she reminded him. Mithros scowled.

"The same rules apply," he retorted and sighed. "She cannot know anything else. She must piece together the rest of her mortal life on her own—it will shape her immortal one." The Goddess rolled her eyes.

"Mithros, you worry too much," she told him. She rose and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Mithros demanded. The Goddess smiled at him wickedly.

"To congratulate Eliena and Alanna, of course," she replied, and vanished.

Mithros grumbled, "Why? Why did I have to have such a sister?", sounding very much like Thom

…

Meanwhile, the Great Mother Goddess was not the only god on earth that evening. The Green Lady—formerly Sarra Beneksri—and her husband, the hunt god Weiryn, were also in Tortall, visiting their daughter, Veralidaine Sarrasri Salmalín, and their son-in-law, Numair Salmalín. They were also congratulating Eliena—who would one day have power over them—on her wedding.

Alanna and Eliena happened to be talking together before the festivities began when the Goddess came. The powerful Tortallan women curtsied deeply to the goddess who eased their way somewhat. The Goddess smiled at Alanna first. "Alanna, it has been a long time," she said, sounding just as Alanna remembered her to.

"It has, my Mother," Alanna agreed. "But I know you know my daughter as well as you do I."

"Congratulations to you both," the goddess said. "For women as similar and different as yourselves, I should be less surprised at your choice in men, Eliena."

"Similar and different?" they asked together, clearly confused. The Goddess laughed.

"Oh, no, my daughters," she replied. "My brother just reprimanded me for too much involvement—"

"Time to come back," a voice boomed from the heavens. Eliena's eyes widened.

"Was that…?" she asked. The Goddess sighed.

"My brother. Farewell, my daughters. And fear not, my Hand is still on you both." With a waggle of her white fingers, she disappeared.

"That was…interesting," Eliena remarked, blinking several times.

"As it always is when you associate with immortals," Alanna agreed dryly. The mother and daughter laughed, linked arms, and went to the grand staircase.

_REVIEW._


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Eliena and Sam stood surrounded by friends, his arm wrapped around her small waist. It was clear how much the new couple loved each other. Eliena was laughing, and the men in the group hung on every sound that came from her mouth. If Sam was at all jealous, it didn't show. Neal was standing nearest to Eliena, hiding his jealousy behind his usual mischievous look. Kel stood as far away from Neal as possible, and Eliena made a mental note to talk to the girl about that.

"So, El, where's Leo?" Neal asked. Eliena looked around.

"I don't know… I haven't seen him since the ceremony…" She raised her arm and flagged a servant. "Would you happen to know where Leonard of Pirate's Swoop is?"

"He's over there, your highness," he answered with a bow.

"Thank you." Eliena smiled at her group of friends. "I'll be right back." Eliena maneuvered her way over to Leo, and touched his arm. He looked at her, eyes glazed over. "Oh, Goddess," Eliena muttered. "Leo…" He nearly fell on her in an overly sexual hug. Eliena gently pushed him back. "Leo, sweetheart, love, you are drunk?"

"Don't go callin' me 'love'," her friend slurred. "You aren't married to me!"

"Leo, sweetheart…" Eliena's voice was gentle, motherly, and caressing. "Let's get you upstairs to bed, hm?"

"No! I want to stay and enjoy the night!" He tried to take a step and stumbled into Eliena's arms. She let out an "oof" from his weight. Leo looked up at her, eyes twinkling.

"So…that's how it is, eh?" he asked. Eliena's pretty face twisted in a look of disgust and she pushed him away.

"Ew!" she exclaimed. "You're disgusting!"

"Aw, come on, Eli. I know you still love me." Leo leaned in, puckering his lips. "Give me a kiss."

"In your _dreams_." She shoved him away forcefully, eyes blazing. "Keep _away_ from me, Leo, you hear? Stay _away_ from me."

"Aw, but Eli…" He called after her as she stalked away.

She was almost back to Sam when she heard his drunken voice ring out, "I guess I'll have to go down to your husband's old hangout and get myself a whore then to replace you. You're as good as one of them!" The whole room fell silent and the royal family froze—including her brother and sister. Lianne had been flirting with one of the men, while Roald talking magic and books with Thom and Numair.

The king, queen, heiress, prince, and princess were suddenly all standing together, facing Leo, who was now flanked by his parents. George had a hand firmly steadying his son. It was clear he was embarrassed, not just because of Leo's drunken state, but because Sam's "old hangout" was also George's.

"George, you'd best get him away from here," Alanna told her longtime friend. "He seems to be a little drunk."

"A _little_, mother? A _little_?" Eliena demanded. She turned her violet eyes onto George and Rose. "He's ruined my wedding!"

"Eliena, that's a little harsh," Jonathan remarked. She shook her head.

"It is not. Father, he called me a _whore_," she hissed.

"Eliena." Sam put his hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to look at him, but was caught in his eyes and felt a little drunk herself. "Eliena, what do you say we go upstairs? Let's get away." Eliena nodded slowly.

"If you'll excuse us." She took his arm and they glided out.

"It might be best if Leo went down to the Swoop until his Ordeal," Jonathan murmured to his assistant spymaster. George nodded.

"I think that's a good idea." He turned burning hazel eyes on his son. "Come on, Leonard." He forcefully dragged his son from the ballroom. Rose gave the monarchs an apologetic look.

"I'm so sorry," she told them. "You know this isn't usually like him…"

"Don't fret, Rose," Alanna said. "I think our daughter's had something to do with it." Rose smiled and hugged her old friend before following her husband and son.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, Eliena and Sam awoke to a pounding on their door. Eliena swore and got out of bed, pulling her dressing gown around her body. She yanked open the door.

"What?" she demanded. Alanna cocked an eyebrow.

"Good morning to you, too, Eli," Alanna replied.

"Mother," Eliena sighed. "What do you want?"

"I don't _want_ anything," Alanna replied. "But I thought you'd like to know…"

"_What_, mother? Its too early for this." Eliena leaned on the doorframe.

"Its noon," the Lioness said. "And I thought you'd care to know that Leo's missing."

_**Author's Note- **this cliffhanger is _especially_ evil because I don't know when I'll update again! (Evil laughter) REVIEW._


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

_**Author's Note- **endless thanks to **Madame-S-Butterfly**, for this chapter is her writing. **MSB** has been here through it all—and I commend her for sticking around after Eliena ditched Leo for good. So, everyone thank **MSB** for saving the story. _

Eliena blinked and stared at her mother. "Missing," she repeated.

Alanna nodded in confirmation. "Missing. Eli …"

Rubbing her eye with the back palm of her hand, Eliena yawned. Surely this was a dream. She pinched herself gently on the arm, and shuddered. No, this wasn't a dream; it was real enough. "Give me a moment, would you, mother?"

The Lioness nodded. "I'll be in my quarters, come and find me."

Eliena closed the door and looked about the room. After opening the cupboard, she pulled out the first dress she saw and threw it on. Very quickly, Eliena found a brush and pulled her hair back into a messy braid. Sam watched her bewilderedly.

"Eli, what's wron'?" Never had he seen her get dressed so quickly. _Beauty is a pain,_ she often told him. _And, by pain, I mean time_!

"Leonard of Pirates Swoop has gone missing," she explained, perched on the edge of the bed. Eliena quickly put on her left shoe, then the right. She felt as if she owed Sam more of an explanation. "He may not be in my good books, at the moment, but he is one of my friends."

"Ah." Sam nodded, and Eliena suddenly had a thought.

"Would you be able inquire about him? In the Lower City?" Her tone was a pleading one. He may no longer be the Rogue, but Eliena was sure that there were one or two spies in the lower city who were still loyal to him.

Sam nodded once more. "I'll try. See what I can do." He looked so sweet; Eli couldn't help but kiss him.

"Thanks," Eliena said, truly grateful. "I'd better go tell Neal." She sighed and stood, walking in the direction of the door. At the doorframe, she turned back to Sam. "Mithros curse him, if this is a prank!"

---

"Neal!" Eliena called out. She stopped running and began to breathe deeply; she'd run the whole way here, and the palace staircase was a real workout. She sat on the ledge of pillar, and waited for Neal to come over to her.

While he took his time walking over, Eliena couldn't help but notice how miserable he looked. Neal's shoulders were drooped and a frown embalmed across his face. Surely he couldn't already know?

"Nealan of Queenscove," Eliena said, "why the frown?"

"I don't think you've realized," he told her, quietly, covering his heart with his hand.

"Leo?" Eliena asked.

Neal shook his head. So he didn't know. "They all leave me in the end. Every single one of them." Eliena had no idea what he was rambling on about, and her puzzled face showed it. "Women," he explained.

"Well it's time to stop wallowing in your misery," she told him. It came out more harshly than she wanted it to, which caused Neal to frown further.

"You care not, for my broken heart?" he asked, dramatically.

"Really, Neal. This is no time to be acting as a player does," Eliena told him.

For the first time, Neal noticed that there was something wrong, the frown around his face partially dissolved. "What is it, Eli?"

"Leo. He's missing."

"Missing? You sure he hasn't just run away?" Eliena blinked, she hadn't considered that as a possibility. "I wouldn't blame him if he did." Taking that the wrong way, Eliena scowled at Neal, who simply raised his arms and shrugged.

"He's definitely missing, mother said so."

Neal scratched his head for a moment. "So what are we going to do about it?"

Eliena sighed, and rubbed her eye for a second time. She really hoped it wouldn't have to come to this. "We? Do? What?"

"Eli, he's your friend, if he's missing, then he may need help. You're not going to turn your back on a longtime friend, are you?"

"No," she told him quietly. "But I can't turn my back on my country either and risk endangerment by leaving. The Scanrans would love to have me as a hostage."

Much to Eliena's annoyance, Neal stared at her, wordlessly. This was Eliena's decision and he was not going to influence it in any way. He didn't want to feel responsible should something happen to Eli.

She sighed. "We'll leave tonight. Maybe look around the Lower City? I wouldn't be surprised if it's gone to get a drink and forgotten who he is."

The Noon bell rang, reminding Neal that he had better hurry on his way to the Mess Hall or receive extra chores from the stump. Eliena waved goodbye and made her way to her own lunch with her parents. Only when she could smell the drifting warm food did she realize how hungry she really was.

Taking a seat next to Sam, Eliena took a sip of the warm broth, savoring the flavor. She glanced over at her parents and prayed to the goddess that they wouldn't mind her being late. Eliena winced when she saw the frown on her mothers face; she really hadn't been all that late.

"Something wrong, mother?"

"Yes," Alanna said as raised her spoon to her lips. "Cressida."

"But she's …" Eliena drifted off, very confused.

"We discovered something today," Jon explained. "She has relatives in the Copper Isles."

"Oh." Eliena kept her mouth shut and ate her lunch. She knew the way things stood between her mother and The Copper Isles. After being put to blame for a princess's death, The Copper Isles and Lioness didn't get along.

"And we all know how our Lioness loves the Isles," Jon commented with a sidelong glance to Alanna. She scowled.

"How did you come across this information?" Eliena asked as she put down her spoon. Cressida had never mentioned anything of the sort.

"Some scholars were updating family trees when they discovered this. Poor lad, didn't know if he should mention it to me or not," Jon said with a grin.

---

In the shadows of the early morning, three horses could barely be seen leaving the palace gates. A squire, a princess and what seemed to be a commoner rode down the winding path into the city of Corus. Overhead three black crows circled, a sure sign of death.

**AN- **_right, so review! I'll PM whoever is writing next._


End file.
